Babylon AD
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: /UA/ Après une troisième guerre mondiale qui a ravagé le monde ce n'est plus votre travail ou votre gentillesse qui vous définissent, mais bien votre aptitude à la survie. Chacun fait ce qu'il peut... Part 17/17 ... M pour le langage ET pour un passage qui va être (je l'espère) HOTISSIME!
1. Attaque

Me revoici déjà, parce que je suis de TRES bonne humeur parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai réussi mon plateau moto! Et que pour moi c'était ps une mince affaire mais je l'ai eu et avec 4 A en plus... Bref vous en avez rien à carrer de ma vie mais voilà moi ej suis extatique! :P :D XD :-DDDDDDDD

Donc bref *se racle le gorge* Revoici une fic, il me manque 2-3 petits chapitres mais sinon elle presque intégralement écrite.

Le genre va être différent puisque là c'est une idée que j'ai eu à cause d'un film. Que je kiffe (la première qui critique Vin Diesel est morte! ) Mais que j'aime pas la fin donc j'ai repris une vague idée de base, ouais vague hein vous attendez pas à ce que tout soi pareil! et ça a donné ça...

Bisous sur vos fesses, vôtre motarde Sam

* * *

Je marche dans une vallée herbeuse. L'herbe est verte, tendre et grasse sous mes pieds. J'entends le rire de mes sœurs, qui courent devant moi. Ce son résonne à mes oreilles comme une douce musique. Puis j'entends l'alarme. Les bombes qui explosent. Le crépitement des armes à feu. Les rires cessent et les cris les remplacent. Je me réveille en sursaut. Trempé de sueur. Mon 9mm à la main. Je le repose et souffle longuement. Que le monde a changé vite !

Je me lève et écarte les lattes pare-balle de mon volet. Je regarde la neige tomber. Ça m'étonne toujours. Comment quelque chose de blanc et de pur peut encore tomber sur ce monde pourri ? Une nouvelle guerre mondiale a ravagé le monde. Nous plongeant dans la folie et la guerre civile. Les pays ont chutés. De nouveaux ce sont construits. Plus personne n'a d'identité. Seul la violence et votre aptitude à la survie peuvent vous définir.

J'écoute les déflagrations au loin. Rien qu'à ces faibles sons je suis capable de dire que c'est un UZI semi-automatique, avec des balles à pointe creuse, fabrication russe, contrefaçon américaine. Je laisse retomber les morceaux de titanium et m'habille sommairement. J'enfile un débardeur noir. J'attrape l'accessoire le plus important de ma garde robe, mon gilet en Kevlar. Il m'a coûté l'équivalent de 3 missions. Mais je l'ai eu. Un vrai. Fabrication française. A l'époque il était à la pointe de l'armement. A l'époque… En 20 ans le monde a viré fou. Vraiment… Civilisation en déclin. Population perdue, affamée…

Encore des déflagrations. Elles se rapprochent. Toujours la même arme… Je passe un gilet thermo protecteur et ma doudoune. J'attrape l'objet qui justifie ma sortie et ferme ma porte. Je descends les marches et heurte par mégarde un enfant de l'immeuble. Enfin si on peut considérer un jeune de 11 ans, armé d'un lance-roquette et d'un couteau de chasse, d'enfant.

\- Hey Diavel ; _il m'interpelle_

\- Ouaip ?

\- Où tu vas ? ; _il pose son lance-roquette et s'appuie au mur_

\- En quoi ça te regarde Boris ?

\- Juste pour savoir ; _il hausse nonchalamment les épaules et moi je fige mon pas, si ce gosse demande c'est qu'y a une raison_

\- Boris ? ; _j'hausse un sourcil et croise les bras_

\- Si jamais… Par le plus grand des hasards… Tu trouvais à bouffer… ; _il frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer_

\- J'vais voir boy

Et je reprends ma descente. Ce gosse je le connais depuis 6 ans. Depuis que je vis dans ce tas de béton qu'on peut considérer comme un immeuble. Et il me demande quelque chose que quand ça devient trop ingérable pour lui. Il doit s'occuper de sa petite sœur… A 11 ans… Quelle vie de fou.

Je respire une bouffée d'air glacial et avance d'un bon pas vers le marché. Les gens s'écartent de moi. Ils me craignent. Et ils ont raison. J'avance en m'enfonçant dans la neige. A moi elle m'arrive à mi- mollet. Pour Boris il devait y être jusque sous le genou… Je souffle et un long nuage de vapeur se répand devant moi, me donnant envie de fumer. Je sors le paquet de clope de ma poche arrière et tente d'allumer mon briquet. Comme d'hab cette cochonnerie ne fonctionne pas. Je souffle et reprends ma marche.

Au bout de 10 minutes de crapahutage dans cette poudreuse de merde je vois la tente se profiler. J'entre et traîne le mec sur la route. Toute sa petite famille hurle. Je le mets à genoux au milieu de la route. Les gens ne s'arrêtent pas. Plus personne ne s'arrête juste pour ça. Des mecs qui se font abattre dans la rue comme des chiens y en a des dizaines par jour. Je lui colle mon flingue sur la tempe. Il se met à pleurer.

\- Fais tes prières Vlad ; _je dis sinistrement_

\- S'il te plaît ; _il ne cesse de répéter, j'appuie sur la gâchette mais rien ne se passe, l'homme rouvre les yeux_

\- Et ouais… Problème de percuteur ; _je grince_ ; Toi et ta camelote chinoise de merde !

\- Il est chargé ? ; _il me demande en tentant de se remettre debout_

\- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? ; _j'hurle en le poussant d'un doigt sur le front_ ; Tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Un acheteur ; _il hausse les épaules et moi je lâche un reniflement amusé_

\- Diavel ; _je souffle tout doucement, il blanchit et ouvre la bouche_ ; Et ouais ; _je répète encore_

\- Je suis désolé ; _il murmure_

\- Je m'en doute… Mais j'ai été grave dans la merde… Donc je veux être remboursé. De suite ; _je lâche l'arme dans la neige devant lui_

\- J'peux pas ; _de nouvelles larmes coulent sur son visage avant de se figer vers sa bouche, gelées par le froid_

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai une famille et un petit bébé.

\- Ok ; _je souffle lourdement et me masse les tempes_ ; File moi… ; _je regarde sur son stand et repère un couteau de jet_ ; Ça et on est quitte

\- Prend le. Et prend aussi ça ; _il se relève et se jette sur son étal, il me fourgue un paquet de munition de 9mm, des grenades et des bombes lacrymogène_

\- C'est bon les balles et la lame me suffisent. Mais fais gaffe à ton cul !

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête. Je range l'arme blanche dans une cache aménagée dans mon dos. Je baisse les yeux se faisant. La neige a fondue devant moi. A cause d'une tache jaune. Je regarde le pantalon du slave. Humide au niveau des cuisses. Il s'est pissé dessus. Mon nom fait toujours de l'effet c'est bien. Je lance un regard à la femme dans la tente, un bébé entre ses bras. Elle sourit. Déjà fatiguée. Pourtant elle doit être plus jeune que moi.

Je m'éloigne de la masse du marché. Je m'enfonce dans la plaine. Je marche une bonne heure. J'ai calé ma cigarette sur mon oreille. J'attends de trouver quelqu'un avec un briquet. La vieille dame aveugle est là. Je souris. Je tapote le banc en bois sur lequel elle est assise.

\- Bonjour mon petit ; _sa voix est usée_

\- Bonjour Ariana ; _je m'installe à côté d'elle, sa main vient s'enrouler autour de mon poignet sans difficulté_

\- Tu t'es déjà énervé toi ; _elle me tapote ensuite le genou_

\- Tu sais toujours tout Ariana ; _je rigole en entourant ses frêles épaules ;_ Parfois même avant moi

\- J'ai de bonnes oreilles ; _elle s'esclaffe et ce son me fait penser à des aboiements de chien_ ; Du feu ? ; _elle extirpe un briquet de la poche de son gilet polaire_

\- Merci ; _je ne m'étonne même plus, j'allume ma cigarette, tire une bouffée et lui rend son bien_ ; Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- J'ai 3 lapins. Plutôt pas mal. Quelques patates. Et je t'ai gardé… ; _elle se penche sous le banc, tire une caissette en bois et me la pose sur les genoux_ ; Ce petit miracle

\- Je vais te prendre un lapin aussi ; _elle hoche la tête et se lève, le pas assuré vers sa petite caravane, j'ouvre le petit coffret, 4 oignons et une petite dizaine de champignons_ ; La meilleure chasseuse de la région dis donc ; _je ris_

\- Privilège de la vieillesse ; _elle me pose le lapin sur la caissette_

\- Combien ?

\- 43 ; _elle souffle tout bas_

\- C'est tout ?

\- Pour toi mon beau Derek

\- Chut ; _je sors le billet de 50 de ma poche_ ; Personne ne doit savoir

\- Il est beau pourtant ton prénom ; _elle me frictionne la main_

\- Ariana ; _je la gronde, elle bougonne_

\- Bon… Merci Diavel

\- Merci Miss Sharp ; _j'embrasse son front ridé et disparaît dans la clairière_

A peine je franchis les portes de l'immeuble que Boris me tombe dessus. Il se met à déblatérer à propos d'un groupe qui est venu poser des questions sur moi. Mais qu'il leur a rien dit. Il promet. J'hoche la tête. Des gens qui me cherchent y en a toujours un bon paquet. Je l'éloigne d'un revers de la main. Et lui promet gentiment une partie de mon repas. Il se tait et des étincelles se mettent à briller dans ses yeux. Ils vont manger chaud. Lui et sa petite sœur. Première fois depuis des semaines. Je l'aide quand je le peux. Mais je suis pas l'abbé Pierre non plus.

J'ouvre le cadenas de la porte de mon « appartement » et la referme. Je place le poids sur la poignée. Je mets en route mon écran. Il me diffuse les informations sur les 5 continents. Je parle plusieurs langues mais je ne comprends pas toutes les données. Les images suffisent. Pas besoin de parler indonésien pour savoir que les indépendantistes Peshmerga ont encore fait sauter une ligne de train. Causant le déraillement de 3 trains. Entraînant des centaines de morts. Pas besoin de parler russe pour savoir qu'une fusillade a eut lieu dans un quartier sécurisé par l'ONU. Pas… SUFFIT.

Je coupe mon écran et me concentre sur ma simili cuisine. Je coupe un oignon, épluche les pommes de terres. Je cuisine rarement mais quand je le fais je m'applique. Au bout d'une petite heure mon repas est prêt. Je m'attable. Encore ses déflagrations ! Je respire profondément le fumet de mon plat. Première fourchette. A mi-chemin de ma bouche le poids de ma poignée tombe dans un petit tintement, l'ampoule clignote et mon antenne radio grésille. Je me recroqueville sur ma chaise. Le mur derrière moi explose. Je suis couvert de poussière. Je me rassieds correctement et repose mon assiette que j'ai protégée dans le creux de mon ventre. Intacte. Ouf… Je soupire de soulagement.

Les lasers des fusils me brûlent la peau de la nuque et de l'arrière de ma tête. Des pas lourd s'approchent. Je repose ma fourchette en soupirant. Une voix grave résonne désagréablement à mon oreille. En russe. Je soupire encore plus lourdement. Je veux tourner la tête mais une claque me coupe dans mon mouvement. Elle ne me fait absolument pas mal mais c'est le geste en lui-même qui me hérisse le poil. Je ricane en comprenant.

\- Kurk ? Oh bordel… ; _je me redresse bien droit sur ma chaise_ ; T'es pas en train de terroriser la pauvre population mongol ? En train de tuer des gosses des steppes ? ; _il me répond quelque chose en russe et j'en suis sûr_ ; Oh Kurk mon pote !

Il lève la main dans le but de me recoller une gifle. Et moi je souris. Quel branquignole ! Dès que son poignet est à deux centimètres de mon visage je me penche, j'attrape son avant-bras et le tire à moi. J'éloigne mon assiette quelques millisecondes avant que la tronche de cet empafé ne la touche. J'aimerais bien encore bouffer ! Je lui colle la tronche sur la table, je me relève et pousse ma chaise d'un coup de pied en arrière. Je passe au-dessus de son corps, je le maintiens toujours. Je tire le fusil rafale de son dos et lui colle sur la gorge. Enfin je me redresse de tout mon haut. Les gars derrière s'affolent.

\- C'est bon dégager ; _je leur siffle avec un mouvement de tête la direction de la sortie, mais ils répondent_ ; J'comprends pas le russe

\- Tu es toujours aussi stupide Diavel ; _rigole Kurk_

\- Là mon grand c'est plutôt toi qui as l'air stupide avec TON fusil qui est braqué sur TA gorge ; _j'appuie un peu le canon de l'arme pour qu'il me comprenne bien, il se redresse en grimaçant, je lui ôte les lunettes de soleil et les poses sur ma tête_

\- Arrête ça ; _il tente de s'éloigner de moi_

\- Tttttt, bouge pas Kurkinou ; _je souris_ ; Alors qui t'envoies ?

\- Qui te dis que je ne viens pas te tuer par moi-même ?

\- Ben t'étais mal barré mon grand. Vous êtes… ; _je les compte rapidement_ ; 8 et j'ai pas une égratignure. Par contre toi… T'es dans la merde ; _j'hausse les épaules et pose une fesse sur ma table_

\- Relâche moi im-mé-di-at-em-ent ; _il commence à suer_

\- Nop. Alors qui t'envois troufion de bas étage ?

\- Pavoshko ; _il crache ce nom comme du venin et moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer_

\- Karl Pavoshko ?

\- Oui

\- Bien… Alors Kurk… Tu étais où il y a trois ans ?

\- Diavel ; _il murmure blanc_

\- Ethiopie ?

\- C'était mon ordre de mission ; _il halète et une odeur âcre se répand, je baisse les yeux, mais non il ne s'est pas pissé dessus lui_

\- Mon cul. Tu as joué au terroriste pas au mercenaire… La preuve encore aujourd'hui ; _je me mets à gronder_ ; Tu fais honte à la profession par ton incompétence

\- Bien sûr Monsieur Diavel est meilleur que tout le monde. Mais là c'est moi qui suis en position de force ; _il tente de se relever mais le canon du fusil que je braque toujours sur sa gorge l'empêche de redresser convenablement sa tête de minable_

\- JE suis en position de force. Et moi je tue pas d'enfant et de civil. Je viole pas. Je reste droit. Toi t'es qu'une enflure de la pire espèce. Et tu m'as tiré dans le dos. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Arrête ; _il gémit_

\- Je t'ai dit de m'achever parce que si je me remettais de mes blessures j'allais te tuer. Je t'ai laissé ta chance. Je me suis promis de ne pas te chercher. Et tu viens à moi…

\- Arrête. S'il te plaît…

\- Les femmes que tu violais aussi te suppliaient. Tu arrêtais ? ; _ma voix est glaciale, même ses gars reculent_ ; NON ; _je tonne_ ; Tu sais ce qui me différencie de toi Kurk ?

\- Diavel ; _là je sens une odeur de pisse_

\- Moi j'ai des couilles en plus de mes convictions

Je le fais tourner d'un mètre et appuie sur la gâchette. Je lâche de suite le fusil en levant les mains en signe de paix et de reddition. Les autres me tiennent toujours en joue mais pas de manière… Agressive. Je souris, repousse le cadavre du pied. J'attrape ma veste, glisse quelques armes dans mes poches et verse mon assiette dans ma casserole. Je l'attrape et enjambe le corps pour sortir. Les gars m'entourent mais ne mouftent pas.

Je descends et croise plusieurs habitants. Ils me serrent l'épaule. M'adressent quelques mots. Je les protégeais. Ils avaient la paix… Maintenant que je m'en vais ça va redevenir le chaos. Je grimace en m'excusant. J'attrape Boris par sa capuche et lui pose la casserole dans les bras. Je lui dis d'aller récupérer tout ce qu'il peut dans mon appart. Si ça peut l'aider. Je lui adresse un long regard. J'ai peur pour ces petiots. Elle va finir par devoir vendre son cul et lui tuera ou se fera tuer pour continuer à vivre… Quelle époque de merde !

Un des mercenaires cagoulés me pousse dans le dos. Je me retourne vers lui, furibond. Je l'entends lâcher un petit rire mesquin. Je le tire par le canon du fusil. Je lui assène un coup de genou à la jointure du plastron, c'est toujours là que le plastique est moins épais. Pour faciliter le mouvement. Le plastique explose en plus d'une de ses côtes je crois. Je récupère le fusil, tire la sangle et ramène le fusil dans son dos. L'épaule se démet. Et je finis par un petit coup de talon dans son genou en position de semi-flexion. La rotule explose. Je crache un « clown » et reprends ma descente.


	2. Colis

Et v'là la suite!

Bisous sur vos têtes, Sam

* * *

Un petit comité d'accueil m'attend patiemment. Un véhicule dernière génération, anti bombe, anti attaque chimique… Anti tout quoi ! Entre deux chars d'assaut. Je reconnais bien là la folie des grandeurs de Pavoshko. La porte du 4x4 limousine s'ouvre et un air de Beethoven s'en échappe. Un gloussement me secoue. Il a toujours voulu se faire passer pour un mec cultivé. Je me glisse à l'intérieur et ne peux empêcher le rire de s'échapper pour de bon de ma poitrine.

\- Canapé en cuir retourné, moquette en laine d'alpaga, tu rigoles Karl ?

\- Ferme là donc Diavel ; _le gros moustachu croise les jambes, je remarque à peine que le véhicule s'est mit en marche_ ; Et Kurk ?

\- Il refroidit dans mon appart ; _je croise mes bras sur mon torse_

\- Putain tu m'emmerdes ; _l'autre soupire puissamment_

\- Fallait pas l'envoyer. Tu savais qu'on avait un compte à régler ; _je lâche cynique_

\- Au bout de 3 putains d'années ? Bon… J'ai besoin de toi

\- Ah tu m'as pas juste invité à boire le café ? ; _je penche la tête, il me prend pour un con et j'ai une sainte horreur de ça_

\- T'es vraiment trop orgueilleux Diavel ; _il se renfrogne_

\- Mais comme je suis le meilleur ; _je souris_

\- Toi et ta putain de gueule d'ange. Le seul mercenaire sans cicatrice ; _il se frotte le visage_ ; J'ai besoin que tu apportes un colis à New-York pour moi

\- Alors… ; _je m'affale dans le confort de son canapé, autant en profiter_ ; Petit un, je ne fais plus de transport. Et petit deux… Au cas où tu aurais oublié je suis fiché comme terroriste par la Maison Blanche à cause de TOI

\- Ce n'est pas un simple colis ; _il râle_

\- Encore pire… Je fais plus de passage. Je suis pas un putain de passeur à la con ; _je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux, je déteste faire ça, mettre la vie des gens en danger parce qu'ils croient à un avenir meilleur_

\- M'est avis que tu ne refuseras pas ce passage là ; _il sourit de manière torve et j'ai tellement envie de lui faire bouffer sa suffisance_

\- Ah ouais ? ; _j'hausse un sourcil, ceux qui me connaissent bien savent c'est un geste qui prouve que je m'échauffe et que ça commence à puer sérieusement_

\- Ouais. Je te propose 50 millions… De dollars ET … ; _il se tortille pour accéder à la poche de son pantalon de soie, il sort un petit tube et me l'agite devant le nez_

\- Impossible ; _je chuchote en tendant la main mais il éloigne la sienne_ ; Les passeports d'entrée de l'ONU sont infalsifiable et unique.

\- C'est un vrai ; _pour preuve il tourne le tube et le logo de l'organisation œuvrant pour la paix s'affiche au bout du tube_

\- Comment ? ; _je souffle, stupéfait pour la 3ème fois dans ma vie_

\- Secret. Et 50 millions… De quoi te refaire une vie en Amérique… Ou en Europe… Alors ?

\- Où est l'embrouille ?

\- T'as 10 jours pour faire arriver le paquet à New-York

\- Ça passe ; _je fronce les sourcils_ ; Où est l'embrouille ? ; _je répète_

\- Y en a pas. Du pognon. Une nouvelle vie. Point barre. Alors ? ; _il agite le tube et tire une mallette de sous le canapé, je me mords les lèvres, j'inspire_

\- Ok ; _je ferme les yeux_

\- Je suis ravi ; _il pose le passeport sur la tablette de marbre entre nous, et je m'empresse dans le glisser dans mon gilet_ ; Une voiture va venir te chercher et t'emmener au point de rencontre avec le colis. Tous les détails sont dans le dossier ; _il me tend la main_ ; Bonne route Diavel. Ne me déçois pas où je te tue

\- Comment ? Avec un boulet comme Kurk ? ; _je ne saisis pas sa main mais ouvre la porte_ ; Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir Pavoshko

\- Dégage Diavel ; _il me crache presque dessus_

Le convoi se remet en branle et je regarde les chars d'assaut disparaître dans un boucan d'enfer. Je m'assieds sur le rebord défoncé du trottoir. Je ressors le passeport. Je le tourne et le retourne entre mes doigts. Mais c'est bien un vrai. Ma tête tourne. Je crois que je vais faire un malaise. Une voiture apparaît devant moi. M'effrayant. Et ça dans mon boulot c'est jamais bon ! Je respire un grand coup et rentre dans la voiture. Elle s'envole. Un falcon emmène la voiture dans les airs. Je sais pas où je vais…

Je passe à l'avant et glisse la puce dans le lecteur. Le dossier s'affiche. Page unique. Et pire que succincte. Pas de photo. Pas de prénom. Pas de nom de famille. Juste une lettre. S. Une adresse où récupérer le colis. Une adresse où poser le colis. Point. Oh génial je suis en route vers le République Tchèque… Enfin ce qu'il en reste. Bon Pologne-République Tchèque ça va prendre un peu de temps. J'ai le temps de roupiller un peu. Je regarde vite fait la voiture. Vitre par balle. Voiture solaire. Bon c'est pas la grande classe mais c'est pas mal. Une bonne vieille Audi Q3… Elles étaient en vogue quand j'étais jeune. Pf, une autre vie. Je m'installe sur les sièges arrière, j'étends mes jambes et ferme mes yeux.

C'est la secousse de l'atterrissage qui me réveille. Je sors de la voiture sous un soleil de plomb. République Tchèque ? Je sors une carte du coffre et tape sur « position ». Ben ouais je suis bien au bon endroit. Pas désagréable après toute cette neige. J'enlève ma doudoune, transfère l'argent de la mallette à mon sac à dos. Je jette la mallette dans le cours d'eau qui serpente. Je soulève la paroi du coffre. Tout un arsenal. Ok, au moins il a pas rigolé avec ça. Je sors quelques flingues. Tous estampillés USA. Bien.

Je tourne un peu sur moi. Un pont au-dessus de la rivière et un bâtiment à flanc de colline. En pierre blanche. Très beau. Simple et épuré. Je descends vers la rivière. Je me mets torse nu et me nettoie un minimum. J'entends une lourde porte claquer. Je me rhabille et vais m'appuyer contre ma voiture. Une petite silhouette avance d'un pas nerveux sur le pont. Je croise les bras. Minuscule c'est la première chose à laquelle je pense. Puis elle se rapproche. Je révise mon jugement. Fine. Petite. Mais dangereuse. La personne s'arrête à 5 pas de moi et enlève l'écharpe qui recouvre son visage. Je fais face à des yeux d'or, des boucles d'oreilles et un point rouge.

\- Bonjour. Je suis…

\- Pas besoin de prénom. En route ; _j'ouvre la porte arrière mais un rire frais, vif et sincère me stop_ ; Un problème ?

\- Je suis sœur Maya. J'ai 3 règles à vous exposer ; _elle sourit et rabat une mèche de cheveu noir d'encre derrière son oreille_

\- Ok, on va se marrer, je le sens ; _je referme la porte de la voiture_

\- Règle numéro une, où il va je vais ; _je fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche mais un index se dresse devant mon visage_ ; Règle numéro deux, il faut le protéger du monde extérieur. Si nous devons avoir des interactions avec le monde extérieur parlez en moi d'abord et je vous donnerais, ou non, mon accord ; _là je ne peux empêcher un petit sifflement de passer mes lèvres_ ; ENFIN pas de familiarités. Nous ne sommes pas vos abrutis de soldat. Est-ce clair ?

\- Alors Madame ; _je commence mais elle me coupe_

\- Sœur

\- Bref… ; _j'inspire et tente de contenir ma colère_ ; Je n'ai qu'une règle… ; _petit regard interrogateur de sa part_ ; PAS DE REGLES ; _je tonne_ ; Maintenant vous foutez le cul dans cette bagnole et on y va

\- Pour ce qui est de la troisième règle il va falloir faire des efforts ; _elle dit doucement_

\- En route ; _je répète_

\- Ce n'est pas moi le « colis » ; _elle mime bien les guillemets et repart sur le pont_

\- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ? ; _je hurle_

\- REGLE TROIS ; _elle répond en secouant sa main_

Je serre les dents. C'est quoi cette bonne femme ? Et on m'a dit un colis, pas deux. Ça complique… La porte se rouvre et une foule de gens en sortent. Oh chié ! Je retourne au coffre. J'ouvre une carte mondiale. Je tape « trajet ». Je crée mon itinéraire. Fais glisser en direction de l'ordinateur de bord et me penche pour vérifier que celui-ci a bien reçu les données. Je referme le coffre et reprends ma position initiale. Au bout de 5 minutes je siffle un coup. Comme pour rappeler un chien. Deux silhouettes s'avancent ce coup-ci. Je serre les dents. Je reconnais les cheveux noirs de sœur j'sais plus quoi. Je regarde l'autre silhouette en penchant un peu la tête. Plus grande que la sœur. Tenue tout aussi ascétique. Pantalon noir, veste légère, noire et avec capuche. J'ouvre la porte en tapotant dessus.

\- Bonjour ; _une voix un peu voilée mais indéniablement masculine, je ne bouge pas_

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler ; _la voix de sœur Maya prouve son inconfort_

\- Il va nous emmener à New-York non ? ; _petit hochement de tête de la sœur_ ; Donc je veux savoir certaines choses. Politesse Maya. Bonjour ; _il répète en cherchant un contact visuel, ok…_

\- Bonjour. Montez dans la voiture je vous prie ; _je croise un regard que j'étais pas préparé à rencontrer_

Tout mon corps se tend. Tout se stop. Je suis dérouté, stupéfait, halluciné pour la 4ème fois de ma vie. C'est impossible d'avoir un tel visage. Des yeux ambre. Comme la plus pure des pierres. Des mèches brunes. Insolentes dans le vent. Un nez en trompette. Une peau blanche comme du lait piquetée de grains de beauté. Des pommettes hautes. Une bouche… Qui me fait buger. Un sourire doux… Putain ! Ok… J'inspire à fond.

\- Montez dans la voiture ; _je crispe les doigts et j'entends l'acier gémir doucement, comme j'ai envie de gémir moi_

\- Vous n'avez pas de prénom ? ; _il sourit doucement en penchant la tête, une mèche vient s'égarer sur son visage et il l'éloigne de sa main_

\- Derek ; _je souffle avant de me ressaisir, pourquoi je lui ai donné mon vrai prénom ?_

\- Derek ; _il répète_ ; Stiles ; _il me tend sa main_

\- Montez une longue route nous attend ; _je fronce les sourcils_

\- Vous ne voulez pas me parler ?

\- Ecoutez jeune homme ; _je le vois souffler « Stiles » mais je n'en tiens pas compte_ ; Je ne suis pas votre père, pas votre frère, pas votre confident, pas plus que votre ami et encore moi votre mec. On va voyager ensemble. Je vais vous emmener d'un point A, ici en l'occurrence, à un point B, New-York normalement. Mais on ne va que se côtoyer. Pour moi vous êtes un colis. Que vous soyez vivant, capable de penser, m'importe peu. Je dicte mes règles et vous les suivez. Sinon vous mourrez. Ok ?

\- Viens mon chéri. Ne lui parle pas, ça pourrait l'instruire ; _la sœur le tire et je peux enfin fermer cette putain de porte_

Je ne relève même pas la simili insulte. J'ai déjà entendu tellement pire ! Je me glisse à mon tour dans la voiture. Je regarde à l'arrière grâce au rétro. Ses yeux miel sont fixes sur moi. Quand il remarque que je le vois il sourit pleinement, creusant des pattes d'oie au coin de ses paupières et des fossettes dans ses joues. En plus ce petit con m'éblouit de ses dents éclatantes. J'inspire à fond et démarre. Au bout de 35 minutes il lâche, d'une voix minuscule « j'ai jamais été aussi loin de la maison ». La sœur Maya le serre contre elle. Moi je réfléchis. Depuis combien de temps je suis pas rentré à la « maison » ?

Vers 14h on me tapote l'épaule. Je me retourne un peu.

\- Un problème ?

\- On ne s'arrête pas ? ; _demande la sœur_

\- Ah non ; _je rigole franchement, elle pense quoi ? Que c'est un voyage de plaisance ?_

\- Même si je vous dis que je meurs de faim ? ; _petite voix grave avec un brin d'insolence_

\- Même ; _je réponds plus durement en détournant la tête de la route pour croiser son regard_

\- Même si je vous dis que je vais mourir de soif ?

\- Même ; _j'hoche la tête_

\- Même si…

\- SUFFIT ; _je tonne en me garant sur un chemin forestier Vous avez 30 minutes_

Un petit rire me répond et je secoue la tête. Oh bordel ça va être long je le sens… Ils sortent tous les deux et s'éloignent de quelques pas. La sœur tire un sac à dos et pose différentes boîtes sur le sol. Le jeune marche un peu et s'étire. Dévoilant une peau blanche qui a l'air douce comme de la soie. Merde Derek à quoi tu penses ! Je sors à mon tour de la voiture. Je décris des arcs de cercle autour d'eux. Inspectant les alentours. Mais je ne crains pas grand chose ici. Je m'appuie contre le tronc d'un arbre et respire à plein poumon. J'ai l'impression que l'air d'ici est plus respirable que là où je vivais...

\- Vous vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ? ; _je baisse les yeux vers le gosse assis à côté de la sœur_

\- Stiles laisse le tranquille ; _soupire d'ailleurs celle-ci_

\- Mais ça se fait. Tu m'as toujours appris à être poli ! ; _il fronce le nez et relève les yeux vers moi_ ; De l'eau ? ; _il me tend une bouteille transparente avec un léger sourire_

\- Ça ira merci ; _je refuse doucement_

\- Vous êtes pas un surhomme, vous avez le droit de boire hein ; _il râle en rangeant sa bouteille_

\- Je suis habitué à ne manger et boire qu'après le point de repos atteint ; _pourquoi je lui explique ça moi ?_

\- Donc ce soir ?

\- Mh ; _j'hoche la tête et me redresse_

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Déjà que je lui ai donné mon véritable prénom ! Je soupire lourdement et retourne à la voiture. Au bout de 30 minutes exactement ils sont à nouveau sur les sièges arrière. Je reprends la route principale. J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer parce que je crois souvent sentir peser un regard brun doux sur ma nuque.

* * *

Verdict? Hé au fait si vous avez envie que j'écrive un truc en particulier, hésitez pas à demander! Bisous les fous ^^


	3. Train partie 1

Voilà le chapitre 3 qui est tellement conséquent que FF n'arrive pas à le poster en une fois... Alors voilà la partie 1, la 2 suit bien évidemment ...

Oui oui ce n'est qu'un seul chapitre! Mais FF me bloque à 2800-3000 mots maximum ce qui m'agace prodigieusement!

Votre agacée, Sam

* * *

Au bout de la treizième heure de route on arrive là où je devais aller. Je soupire puissamment. La sœur m'a fait des remontrances parce qu'on a du passer dans une ville. Il a regardé les enfants nous jeter des cailloux et certains nous tirer dessus avec effarement. Mais d'où il sort ce mec ? C'est la guerre dehors et je vais pas pouvoir le protéger de tout ! Je coupe le contact dans l'aube naissante. Je n'ai pas encore dormi. J'ai veillé sur eux et j'ai roulé. Je fais craquer tout mon dos et ouvre la porte. Un courant d'air gelé vient réveiller mes colis.

\- Debout là dedans ; _je clame_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ; _demande une voix douce et encore enrouée de sommeil_

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer cette voix dans d'autres circonstances. Dans une autre vie je l'aurais réveillé tendrement, par de légères caresses sur son ventre ou le long de son dos, en lui murmurant de douce parole à l'oreille. Jusqu'à entendre, cette voix, précise qu'il vient de produire, me dire bonjour, me demander si j'ai bien dormi et quel est le programme de la journée. Mais ça appartient définitivement aux rêves et à la fiction. Quand t'as un lourd sommeil tu prends le risque de ne jamais te réveiller. N'importe quel tueur à gage vous le dirait. Alors oui je m'émeus une demi-seconde sur son air endormi adorable, je laisse fondre la gangue de glace qui entoure mon cœur. Puis je me ressaisis. Je serre les dents, remonte un mur de brique en plus de la glace autour de mon cœur et les secoue durement à l'épaule.

\- Debout on bouge ; _je m'éloigne de quelques pas avant d'ouvrir le coffre_ ; Si vous avez pas bougé dans les 30 prochaines secondes je vous jette de la neige à la gueule

\- Règle numéro trois ; _cingle la voix de la sœur_

\- Bougez vous le cul ; _je réitère goguenard_

Je prends un fusil à pompe et le glisse à mon épaule. Avant de me raviser. Je vais éviter d'attirer l'attention. Je me contente donc de plusieurs 9mm. Des magnums et un bon paquet de balle.

\- Vous partez à la guerre ou quoi ? ; _Maya réajuste son écharpe et me fusille du regard_

\- Je préfère avoir de quoi me défendre. D'ailleurs, ma sœur ; _je lui tends un petit Deringer_

\- Non

\- Ecoutez…

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais touché une arme de ma vie et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer ; _elle se redresse de tout son haut_

\- On vit dans un monde où les faibles n'ont pas leur place ma sœur ; _je suis incrédule_

\- Nous sommes pacifistes. Pas faible. Et je sais me défendre

\- Moi aussi ; _clame le petit gars en croisant les bras_

\- Ok ; _je me frotte le visage_ ; Vous ne vous éloignez pas de moi. Et c'est un ordre. Vous avez pris tout ce qu'il vous faut dans la bagnole ?

\- Oui

Je leur pointe du doigt la direction. On se met à marcher d'un pas vigoureux. Je tire le jeune derrière moi et la sœur ferme la marche. Il halète. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de marcher à un tel rythme. Au bout de 300 pas je m'arrête. Je sors une petite télécommande de ma poche et fais sauter la voiture. Ils sursautent tous les deux. Les gens ne crient même plus. Le jeune lui me regarde avec un air horrifié sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

\- Y avait tout un arsenal là dedans ; _je reprends ma marche mais sa main se pose sur mon bras, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler_ ; Ecoutez, je dicte les règles et vous obéissez. Je sais ce que je fais alors économiser votre souffle et marcher plus vite petit.

\- Je suis pas petit ; _je l'entends grommeler_

\- Vous avez quoi… 15 ans ? A tout casser hein !

\- Je viens d'en avoir 18 ; _ses joues sont rouges mais je ne sais pas si c'est de gêne ou à cause de l'effort_

\- Grand bien m'en fasse ; _je râle en dégageant mon bras_

\- Et… Vous… Vous… ; _il s'arrête pour respirer et je comprends la question qu'il me pose_

\- Presque 28 ; _je le tire derrière moi pour qu'il ne soit pas touché par les gens autour de nous_

Il y a une foule monstre. Mais c'est normal. Il n'y a qu'un train qui traverse tout l'Est en direction de la Russie par jour. Et autant la Russie est une des plus violentes dictatures du monde, autant ce pays offre un minimum de protection. Certains accords ont été passés avec l'ONU et par ce fait certains quartiers sont « protégés ». Faut juste réussir à prendre le train. Je me retourne à moitié. Le jeune est blanc de froid. Discrètement je passe un doigt sous sa manche. Du lin. Je jure en mon for intérieur. Je tourne les yeux. Du mouvement sur les conteneurs. 4… Non 6 mecs. J'arrête de marcher, je fais style de regarder quelque chose. Ils s'arrêtent aussi. Ok… Je sais pas qui c'est ce petit gars mais il a du monde au cul. Je laisse mon regard dériver. Jusqu'à une étale. Nickel. Je le tire très fort derrière moi, je bouscule tout ceux qui se mettent devant moi. Je chope au passage des affaires et le jette à l'arrière d'une camionnette. Son dos heurte bruyamment le fond du véhicule. Une gifle me cueille.

\- Mais ça va pas ? ; _hurle la sœur_

\- Il faut qu'il se change. Vite ; _des yeux je lui montre le haut des boîtes d'acier_

\- Qui ? ; _elle serre les lèvres et se poste devant moi_

\- J'sais pas.

Je m'éloigne de quelques pas. Et regarde fixement les mecs. Je passe ma main dans mon dos pour en sortir mon arme mais ils s'éclipsent. Bien pas de confrontation direct. Le jeune revient habillé d'une veste avec un col de fourrure, un bonnet de laine grise et des gants. J'enfonce le bonnet et redresse la capuche. Il se frotte le bas du dos et me fusille du regard. Je ne laisse passer aucune émotion dans le mien. Je recommence à le tirer derrière moi. J'arrive à l'extrémité de la place.

\- Vous ; _je pointe du doigt Maya_ ; Vous le surveillez. Vous ne bougez pas de là. J'en ai pour 5 minutes.

\- J'ai veillé sur lui depuis sa naissance, vous n'allez pas m'apprendre à prendre soin de lui ; _son ton est mordant, à un autre moment je l'aurais remise à sa place mais là j'ai pas le temps_

\- J'en ai pour 5 minutes. Ne le lâchez pas ; _je répète encore_

Je me contente de son hochement de tête et fends la foule. J'attrape le revendeur que je connais. Je le bouscule, tâte ses poches et déniche des billets. Il est terrifié mais il ne dira rien. Je lui propose le double, limite le triple. Là il est content. On échange nos billets. Je les fais disparaître contre mon gilet pare-balle. Je tourne les yeux pour retrouver mes colis. Un filet de sueur froide coule le long de ma dorsale. Le jeune n'est plus là !

\- Bordel il est où ? ; _je secoue la sœur aux épaules_

\- Juste là. Faut se calmer hein ; _elle lève les yeux au ciel et penche la tête pour m'indiquer le gosse en train de fixer des cages_

Cages qui contiennent des loups, de lions et des tigres. Ils feulent tous. Mais il avance une main. Glisse ses longs doigts entre les barreaux. Je me précipite. Je n'arriverais pas à temps. C'est sûr. Il va se faire arracher la main ce con ! Son index heurte la truffe sèche du loup. Ses babines se découvrent, montrant des crocs impressionnant. Puis plus rien. Silence radio. La bête de 100 kilos se laisse effleurer par ses doigts de porcelaine. Je me fige. Statufié par cet instant de grâce. Puis les cris reprennent de plus belle. Le train arrive. Je le tire par l'épaule. Il pousse un petit cri qui pourrait me perturber. Mais là je suis concentré à 500%. Il faut qu'on ait ce putain de train ! Je le tire sans ménagement derrière moi. Attrape la sœur par l'autre bras et les cachent tous deux dans mon dos. Je n'hésite pas à distribuer des coups de coudes, me frayant un chemin dans la cohue en utilisant ma haute taille et ma carrure. J'éloigne les gens de mon chemin par des coups, je pousse des épaules, de mes paumes, quand une main se pose sur mon avant-bras. Je tourne les yeux. La sœur Maya tente de retenir le petit brun qui roule des yeux en murmurant une litanie, que je ne comprends pas, en continue.

\- Il panique. Trop de gens ; _elle doit crier pour que je l'entende_

\- On doit passer ; _je gronde_ ; Aller mec ; _je le tire à moi mais il se dégage en hurlant un NON puissant_

Il rebrousse chemin, se faufilant agilement parmi les corps. Tout mon stock d'insulte et de juron y passe. La sœur s'élance derrière lui. Le rattrape mais il rue. S'arc boute contre son touché. Il se dégage encore et se remet à courir. Je le regarde une demi seconde. Appréciant plus que nécessaire la courbure de ses fesses. Je retrouve mon professionnalisme. Je rebrousse chemin, chope la sœur incrédule et figée, par la manche et on s'élance à sa suite. Je le rattrape vers l'endroit des animaux.

\- ÇA SUFFIT BORDEL, ON DOIT PRENDRE CE TRAIN ; _je lui hurle au visage_

\- Non, faut partir, s'éloigner, vite ; _son ton est apeuré au possible, la peur suinte de ses yeux, de sa voix, de sa peau_

\- Pourquoi Stiles? ; _la voix douce de Maya, qui d'habitude le réconforte, semble là le rendre un peu plus fou_

\- MAIS VITE ; _il hausse le ton et une odeur âcre se répand, je fronce le nez, regarde son pantalon, celui de Maya, le mien_

Non personne ne s'est pissé dessus alors… La déflagration m'étonne. Je laisse mes réflexes agirent pour moi. Je colle le gosse à mon torse, presse le fin corps de la sœur à mon flanc et me courbe en avant. Le souffle me fait poser les genoux au sol. Ils le rencontrent de manière un peu abrupte. Je grince des dents. J'imagine déjà les hématomes. Je distingue le souffle saccadé du petit dans ma nuque. La main de Maya qui serre compulsivement ma veste. Et enfin les cris. D'horreur. De peur. De douleur. Je nous redresse et laisse mes yeux balayer la scène. La foule est éparpillée. Des gens à terre se relèvent. Ensanglantés ou non. Le passage pour le train est grand ouvert.

\- Aller faut en profiter ; _je murmure_

\- On ne passera pas sur les corps ; _souffle Maya, blanche sous le hâle naturel de sa peau_

\- Il le faut bordel, ressaisissez vous

\- Il ne pourra pas ; _elle caresse le nez du jeune qui sanglote contre moi_

\- Ok. Je me charge de lui

Je fais glisser mon sac à dos vers elle. Elle le passe sans rien dire. Juste une petite mimique face à son poids mais c'est tout. Comme un bon petit soldat elle attrape les sangles et m'adresse un petit signe de tête. Moi je passe les jambes du jeune autour de mes hanches, cache son visage dans mon cou et rabat ma capuche sur nous.

\- En route petit. Ne regarde pas en bas et sers moi aussi fort que tu le peux ; _j'attends de sentir ses cuisses se refermer sur mes hanches, ses mollets se croiser et se crisper dans mon dos_ ; Respire à fond maintenant et si tu dois respirer après fait le par la bouche ; _je sais qu'il hoche la tête puisque son nez caresse ma jugulaire de haut en bas_

Je devrais pas trouver ça sensuel. Mais pourtant… Je murmure encore « en route ». Les gens se relèvent peu à peu. Reprennent leurs esprits avec pour objectif d'atteindre le train. Encore plus qu'avant. Je m'élance et la sœur suit mes grandes enjambées sans rien dire. Je commence doucement à l'apprécier. J'enjambe des corps entier… Ou non… Je serre mes bras contre le dos gracile et lui parle doucement. Je lui explique notre avancée, lui déconseille de regarder, de respirer quand l'odeur de la chair carbonisée est trop forte, quand je patauge dans des mares de sang. Il nous a évité de mourir. Ça me frappe tout à coup. Sa réaction de panique, sa peur et son recul nous ont sauvé la vie. Panique due à la foule ou… Je repense à l'apaisement que j'ai vu dans les yeux du fauve. Il l'aurait senti ? Et l'odeur âcre que j'ai aussi senti ? Je secoue la tête en me morigénant. Diavel ça suffit les élucubrations !


	4. Train partie 2

Partie deux

Furieusement, votre Sam

* * *

Une fois dans le train je le pose doucement sur un siège. Un énorme russe l'attrape au collet et le relève. Le mécheux est sonné. Je commence à m'énerver. Je l'oblige à le lâcher. Je lève mon poing mais une voix douce se met à parler. Il passe sous mon bras levé et parle, en russe, avec l'autre. Le gros tas râle, grimace mais les longs doigts blancs se posent sur son poignet. Il les regarde avec fascination, avant de se lécher les lèvres en le regardant de haut en bas. Moi je n'y tiens plus. Mon poing heurte une pommette qui craque sous le choc. Je le finis d'un atémis à la nuque. Je le tire par les chevilles hors du train et le jette sur le quai. Les gens tournent autour de lui. Je reviens à notre compartiment et verrouille la porte. Je me retourne et une main s'abat, sans douceur, sur ma joue. Je soupire

\- J'aimerais autant éviter que ça ne devienne une habitude hein

\- J'étais en train de monnayer pacifiquement notre place ; _il gronde et je le trouve insupportablement sexy, oh bordel !_

\- On se calme mec. Le pacifisme c'est bien quand tu as le temps. Là on l'avait pas ! Puis tais toi, j'aimerais dormir un tout petit peu ; _je m'écroule sur la banquette mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il s'assied sur mes cuisses, j'avale ma salive de travers et un petit glapissement sort de la bouche de la sœur_

\- Stiles ; _elle souffle offusquée en avançant la main pour le tirer à elle_

\- Oh non Maya. Cette fois je veux des explications. Tu n'as pas à nous traiter comme de la boue après tes chaussures ; _la fureur fait étinceler ses yeux ambre, moi je souris_

\- Présentement c'est pas de la boue que j'ai sur mes pompes ; _je parle très calmement, il baisse le regard avant de le relever en vitesse, blême_ ; D'ailleurs moi aussi je veux des explications jeune homme. Tu nous as fait quoi à la gare là ?

\- Y… J'sais pas… Trop de monde et… ; _il a du mal à respirer_

\- Ça suffit tout les deux ; _la voix de Maya claque_ ; Vous vous dormez et toi tu viens là ; _elle le tire enfin à elle et moi je souffre de la perte de chaleur_

\- Ne me donnez pas d'ordre ; _je gronde à mon tour_

\- Taisez vous Derek

\- Diavel

\- Pardon ? Tu m'avais dit Derek ; _il revient contre moi, tapant la main de Maya qui cherche à la retenir, elle soupire et disparaît après un « puis zut », la porte du compartiment claque_

\- Je m'appelle Derek

\- Alors Diavel c'est quoi ? ; _il grimace en disant ça_

\- C'est mon… Surnom on va dire. Quand t'es un mercenaire la seule chose que tu dois gardé secrète c'est ta véritable identité, parce que si t'as encore de la famille en vie elle risque de trinquer pour toi. Donc au début tu donnes que ton prénom. Derek quoi. Et au fil des missions tu te forges un nom. Un nom de sang et de mort. Diavel. Je me fais craindre, haïr et respecter grâce à lui.

\- Diavel ? ; _il grimace encore et moi je soupire, je croise les bras et étends les jambes sur la banquette en face, le déséquilibrant un instant, mais il se réajuste et pose ses mains sur mon ventre_

\- Ouais Diavel.

\- Pourquoi ? Où ? Comment ?

\- Hey oh. T'es tout le temps un moulin à parole comme ça ?

\- Non juste quand je suis intéressé par la situation ; _il sourit de toutes ses dents et moi je soupire, encore et encore, en me donnant des baffes mentales parce que je devrais pas avoir envie de le coucher sur la banquette, je devrais pas avoir envie de laisser mes mains parcourir son corps, je devrais pas avoir envie d'embrasser toute la peau qui le recouvre en me demandant si elle est aussi douce qu'il y paraît, je devrais pas avoir envie de voler son souffle, compter le nombre de grains de beauté qui le parsème, je devrais pas avoir envie de m'enfouir en lui et de recueillir chacun de ses cris d'extase comme des nouveaux trophées… Et pourtant ce sont les seuls trucs qui me traversent la tête. Alors je ferme les yeux_

\- C'est une longue histoire ; _je finis par lâcher quand je sens ses mains se faire plus lourdes, ma voix sonne basse et légèrement voilée_

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure le trajet. Mais d'après ma mémoire, et mes calculs un Tachkent-Moscou… Un bon 12 heures. Donc on a le temps

\- Oh chié… ; _je sens ses mains remonter et me décroiser les bras, je rouvre un œil, il s'allonge contre moi, comme un chat_ ; Tu me fais quoi là ?

\- J'ai froid ; _il dit simplement_

\- Et ?

\- T'as chaud ; _il hausse les épaules et ses mains disparaissent dans mon dos, il s'accroche à mon gilet et soupire de contentement_ ; J'suis bien là. Fais pas chié ; _j'entends le sourire dans sa voix, ça doit être la première fois qu'il dit un truc un peu grossier_

\- Mauvaise influence ; _je secoue la tête et sens le rire qui perle le long de sa gorge_

\- Alors Diavel ?

\- Mouais… ; _j'étends un peu plus mes jambes, fais craquer ma nuque, deux doigts se posent sur la vertèbre qui vient de claquer, je me fige, je me racle la gorge_ ; J'avais à tout casser 14 ans… Mission en Roumanie. Je te donnerais pas de détail. Un incendie a pris. Je savais qu'il y a avait des gens là dedans. Alors je suis monté. J'en ai sauvé autant que j'en ai pu avant de sauver ma peau. Je suis ressorti. Il neigeait. J'étais bouillant. Donc la neige fondait sur moi. Je fumais. Je sentais le feu.

\- Tu es très grand. Pas forcément le visage le plus souriant donc le Diable ; _il finit pour moi_

\- Voilà. Maintenant à ton tour. T'étais jamais sorti du couvent ?

\- C'est pas un couvent, c'est un monastère. Mais non.

\- J'imagine la tête du mec, ou de la vieille peau qui t'a acheté sur le net. Putain… J'suis sûr un Golden-Boy. Tu seras au sec, au chaud et t'auras à bouffer. Mais j'en voudrais pas de ta vie petit.

\- Je ne vais pas devenir un…

\- Jouet sexuel ; _je tranche pour lui, il frémit_

\- Non ; _il souffle tout bas_

\- Peu importe. Tu parles russe ?

\- Vous lui dites tu maintenant ? ; _la voix de Maya est aussi glaciale que l'air qu'elle apporte de l'extérieur_

\- Vous c'était trop pompeux pour un tel mioche ; _une légère claque s'abat sur mon épaule_ ; On risque notre peau ensemble alors ; _j'hausse les épaules_

\- Et la distance coli-transporteur ? ; _elle me regarde avec un sourire mauvais_

\- Vous en voyez une de distance ? ; _j'ouvre les bras qu'elle regarde le petit enroulé autour de moi_

\- Plus vraiment mais bon… Si on est là, encore en vie, c'est grâce à vous alors ; _elle hoche la tête comme pour donner son aval_

\- Comment t'es devenu mercenaire Derek ?

\- Diavel s'il te plaît ; _je soupire lourdement_

\- Quand tu m'appelleras Stiles je t'appellerais Diavel

\- Je suis curieuse aussi. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette vie ? ; _Maya adopte la même position que moi, mais en face_

\- On ne choisit pas sa vie, c'est elle qui s'impose à vous ; _je ferme les yeux_ ; J'ai pas très envie de parler de ça.

\- S'il te plaît ? ; _la voix du jeune est toute douce, il tente de la rendre persuasive, je suis apte à résister au pire torture alors sa petite voix hein…_

\- Elle m'est tombée dessus à 4 ans ; _putain je suis surpris moi-même de m'entendre_ ; Je vivais en famille, en Angleterre, assez loin de toutes les guerres et les merdes qui envahissaient le monde. Puis le général Domanier ; _grincement des dents en face de moi et du jeune ;_ Vous connaissez ?

\- Qui ne connaît pas Domanier ? ; _la voix de la sœur est acide, froide_

\- Toi t'es trop jeune ; _je fronce le nez_

\- Je sais lire. Et j'ai lu

\- Bref. J'm'en fous en faite. Donc vous savez qu'il voulait à tout prix l'Angleterre ? Vous savez que derrière lui plus rien ne restait debout. Ben voilà. Il est venu avec ses hommes à la con, dans mon petit village à la con. Il a tué mon père d'une balle entre les yeux. Violé tout ce qui portait des jupes. Dont ma mère et mes 2 sœurs. Avant de les étrangler. Moi je me terrais au fond de la cuisine. Quand il a relâché ma mère j'ai bondi sur lui avec mon couteau de cuisine. Je lui ai planté la cuisse. Il m'a emmené avec lui. Parce que j'avais du cran. Je me suis retrouvé dans une sorte de… Camp avec d'autres gosses. Tout aussi hargneux que moi. Tout aussi blessés. Il nous a dressé. A 6 ans je pouvais courir une journée sans avoir une seule crampe, sans avoir la respiration coupée. A 7 ans je savais démonter et remonter toutes armes automatique, ou semi-automatique, en moins de 15 secondes. A 8 ans je savais reconnaître le type d'arme, de balle et la distance du tireur. A 9 ans j'ai appris la douleur physique. 10 ans j'ai appris l'espionnage, la discrétion, le calme en toutes circonstances. A chaque année qui passait je perdais mon humanité, je renforçais mon côté arme de guerre. A 11 ans j'ai reçu ma première arme. A moi. Un 9 mm magnum, gris, gravé ; _je me penche et extrait l'arme de mon dos_ ; Je n'ai tiré qu'une fois avec. Une seule balle. Pour le général en visite. Qui venait féliciter ses « petits ». Je ne l'ai pas loupé. A 12 ans j'étais sur le marché. Gosse assassin et détruit. J'ai enchainé les missions. Les corps. Les blessures. Et voilà à 28 ans j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu déjà trop longtemps.

\- Elle est triste ton histoire

\- La vie est triste bonhomme ; _je détourne la tête et regarde le volet tomber sur la fenêtre_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- N'ayez pas peur. C'est pour nous éviter de nous prendre des balles ou des éclats de verre en cas d'attaque ; _j'explique et la lumière bleue se met en route, rendant le blanc encore plus blanc et tout le reste devient noir_

\- C'est aussi pour nous éviter de voir le monde extérieur hein Derek ? ; _je grince des dents à l'entente du prénom mais ne me donne pas la peine de répondre_

\- Laisse le dormir Stiles. Tu ne veux pas le laisser tout court d'ailleurs ?

\- J'suis bien là. Et toi ?

Ses yeux sont indescriptibles dans cette lumière. Foudroyants. Affolants. J'sais pas vraiment. Je le regarde longtemps. Il finit par sourire. Un sourire de carnassier à cause de cette étrange luminosité. Je soupire et hausse les épaules. Je ferme les yeux pour dormir parce qu'il faut que je dorme. C'est sur qu'il faut que je dorme. Mes pensées sont anormalement érotiques. C'est impossible que je pense à le renverser. C'est impossible que je l'imagine me chevaucher alors qu'on est dans le train qui subit le plus d'attaque. J'inspire à fond avant de me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Sa tête est juste sous mon menton. J'ai respiré une pleine bouffée de son parfum. Je bloque ma respiration et relâche tout doucement, par petit souffle, l'air de mes poumons. Il rigole et murmure « ça chatouille ». Un grand gosse. Voilà ce qu'il est. A peine majeur. Ça devrait te calmer Diavel. Ça devrait…


	5. Russie part 1

Voilà le chapitre 4 qui lui est en 3 parties, ne me tuez pas c'est pas ma faute c'est la faute de FF... Ou peut-être de moi qui écrit des chapitres trop longs... ^^'

Bon dans tous les cas ils seront postés à la suite!

Avec froid, neige et humidité (vous allez comprendre) votre Sam

* * *

Je finis par m'endormir. Pas lourdement. Mais de manière suffisamment reposante. Je suis en train de les traîner derrière moi, dans une neige gelée, dans un pays à la con que je déteste. Mais on a pas le choix. Je suis obligé de passer par ici pour la suite du périple.

\- Rappelle moi ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Je dois voir… Quelqu'un ; _je raffermie ma prise sur les doigts du jeune qui vient pour la énième fois de glisser dans la neige verglacée_

\- Un ami ? ; _il respire fort, il est épuisé, je le vois à ses yeux, au pli de sa bouche, il est trop délicat pour un voyage de cette envergure_

\- Je n'ai pas d'ami. Je ne fais confiance à personne ; _je gronde, un mec m'arrête à l'entrée du bâtiment_ ; J'parle pas russe connard ; _je lui crache au visage_

\- Arme là ; _il me montre une petite cabine_

\- Hors de question

\- Sinon pas rentrer ; _il secoue la tête_

\- J'en ai pour 3 minutes

\- Quoi ?

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps ; _l'autre fronce encore les sourcils_ ; Pas longtemps. Pas beaucoup de temps

\- Bouges ; _un petit coup sur ma hanche me fait exécuter un demi pas sur la gauche, Stiles commence à parler avec l'autre_ ; T'as pas le choix, personne ne peut rentrer si tu es armé

\- Je l'emmerde

\- J'traduis pas ça. J'dis quoi à la place ? ; _sourire narquois, il écoute l'autre deux secondes_ ; Il insiste

\- P'tain fait chié ; _je soupire et laisse mon sac à dos dans la guitoune, l'abruti de russe me fait lever les deux mains et passe la sonde le long de mon corps, à peine une seconde et… lumière rouge et bip strident_

\- Il te demande d'enlever tout ce qu'il y a sur toi

\- J'dois me foutre à poil ? NON, traduis pas ; _je passe mes mains sur mon visage_

\- Nerveux Derek ?

\- Oh la ferme ma sœur ; _je soulève ma doudoune et enlève mes 3 pistolets, je les pose bruyamment, l'autre revient avec sa sonde_ ; Et merde ! ; _Bip et lumière_

\- Encore ?

\- Mais merde j'suis un mercenaire pas un boulanger !

\- Je t'imagine plutôt bien avec un peu de farine sur le nez ; _j'adresse un regard noir au morveux qui me répond d'un sourire lumineux, il m'encourage d'une pression sur l'épaule en chuchotant_ ; Aller

\- Pf ; _je soupire et ça crée un petit nuage de vapeur, j'ôte mes 4 armes blanches et les pose devant le gars, la bouche ouverte_ ; N'y touche pas, n'y songe même pas. Et ÇA tu peux traduire ; _le jeune s'exécute et l'autre répond de manière colérique_

\- Il dit que… Qu'il y touchera pas si tu fais pas l'abruti

\- Il a pas dit ça je pense, mais on va faire comme si ; _l'autre s'approche avec son instrumen_ t ; MAIS C'EST BON BORDEL DE MERDE ; _bip et lumière_

\- DEREK ; _soupirent en cœur mes colis_

\- Ah ouais mais celui là je l'enlève pas ; _je montre mon 9mm, le mien_ ; Il a même pas de balle

\- Ils s'en foutent

\- En fait tu sais quoi ; _énervé je jette ma doudoune par terre, j'enlève mon gilet, arrache le gilet pare-balle, je suis en débardeur devant ses abrutis et dans une atmosphère de moins 12 degrés, je jette tout dans la cabine, je ne récupère que ma doudoune_ ; SATISFAIT ?

Je tire à nouveau mon petit jeune homme. La lumière m'agresse et la musique c'est encore pire. Je me sens saturé par toutes les infos. Je respire à fond et commence à m'habituer. Je suis en train de trier les données quand la main du petit se resserre sur la mienne, je le sens se coller à moi. Je me retourne et rabat sa capuche.

\- Ne parlez à personne tout les deux. Ne regarde personne toi. Et vous vous le protégez

\- Tu nous laisses là ? ; _il se mord les lèvres_

\- Je vais juste là ; _je montre une petite terrasse où 4 mecs jouent aux cartes ;_ J'en ai pour 10 minutes. Installez vous là et n'en bougez pas.

\- Je vous laisse 10 minutes, pas une de plus ; _les yeux brun-or me fusillent_

\- J'ai pas le choix. Je vous assure ; _je mime presque ça et elle hoche la tête_

\- On en reparlera

\- Ok. Vous bougez pas hein ?

\- On reste là

\- Ne regarde pas trop autour de toi ; _je tente de cacher une mèche sous le bonnet mais elle m'échappe et revient sur le front du petit jeune homme_

\- Sinon quoi ? Je risque d'être choqué ? ; _il est grinçant_

\- Non. Sinon tous ces enfoirés vous vouloir t'emmener avec eux pour te baiser ; _il ouvre la bouche et je m'éloigne_

Dans la finesse j'aurais pas mieux fait mais c'est vrai quoi. Ce môme c'est la pureté incarnée. La seule chose qu'on a envie de faire quand on le voit c'est de le ravager. De piétiner cette aura d'innocence. Et j'en sais quelque chose. Je fais rouler mes épaules. J'inspire à fond en montant les marches et serre très fort ma main sur la nuque du grand blond dès mon arrivée sur la terrasse. Je durcis ma voix.

\- Janasewitch debout ; _les 3 autres mecs disparaissent à la vitesse de la lumière_

\- Putain Diavel espèce d'enflure. J'ai failli pisser dans mon froque ; _il se relève et m'étreint ;_ Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon petit bar préféré de toute notre sainte-mère Russie ?

\- J'ai besoin de passer en Amérique ; _je tire du pied un tabouret_

\- En Amérique ? ; _il repose le verre qu'il venait de saisir_ ; T'es un terroriste pour eux. Et à moins que tu ais un nouveau… T'as chopé un putain de passeport ?

\- On me l'a donné… ; _je sors très discrètement le tube de la poche de mon pantalon_

\- Nom de Dieu ; _il le tourne, le soupèse_ ; C'est un vrai mon salaud ; _il me le rend_ ; Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi parce que c'est pas juste moi… ; _je vire mon regard un instant sur sœur Maya qui est appuyée contre une barrière un étage au dessous, le petit est droit comme un I à côté d'elle_

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Qui ? ; _je le regarde il n'a pas quitté mes colis des yeux_

\- Lui ; _son regard se durcit et je le suit, le jeune a le visage tourné vers nous, exposant sa beauté, tous les gens alentour le fixe et lui n'en a pas conscience, je serre les dents, Maya intervient enfin, elle le tire à elle et rabat plus loin la capuche, dissimulant le visage sublime dans l'ombre_

\- J'sais pas. Un colis. Tu sais comment je travaille ; _heureusement que c'est vrai sinon il ne m'aurait pas lâché avec ça, il déglutit et ferme les yeux, comme pour oublier, ou graver, le visage du brun dans sa mémoire_

\- Ok. Tu veux quoi et moi j'y gagne quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu m'assures un passage par l'ancien… Ferry et du matos de l'autre côté ; _je me penche sur mes genoux_ ; Et t'y gagnes 500 000. Dollars. De suite

\- 500 000 ? Bordel de merde… ; _il souffle, inspire et se frotte le visage_

\- J'ai besoin d'une réponse, maintenant Alexandrovitch ; _je le presse parce que je remarque de l'agitation à l'entrée et que pas mal de monde se presse à l'endroit où sont mes protégés_

\- Ok. Je marche. A 500 000. Je traverse avec toi même. Je vais pouvoir refaire ma vie et…

\- DEREK ; _le long cri qui aurait pu passer inaperçu pour n'importe qui me vrille les tympans_


	6. Russie part 2

Partie deux du chapitre 4 : Russie

Les événements s'enchaînent et s'accélèrent!

Bisous les loups, Sam

* * *

Je me relève d'un bond. Le brun se débat. Il est entouré de 6 mecs. Les 6 mecs de la gare. Bordel ! Je pensais les avoir laissé en Ouzbékistan moi ! Je saute sur la table et m'en sert comme appui pour passer la rambarde. Je tombe lourdement là où ils étaient i secondes. Je voie la sœur distribuer des coups pour récupérer le précieux jeune homme. Elle est vive. Et douée. Je le savais. Dangereuse ! Moi je fais beaucoup moins dans la dentelle. J'attrape les gens par le cou, les épaules et je les écarte. Comme un enfant le fait de ses peluches. J'arrive à une dizaine de pas quand les deux qui ferment la bande font volte face. Ils se campent devant moi.

\- DEREK ; _crie encore le petit_

\- Lâchez le ; _je tonne et ma voix est inflexible_ ; DE SUITE ; _Maya arrive à côté de moi, essoufflée, ses yeux brillent, dangereuse j'vous l'avez dit !_

\- On vient de la part de ton père Stiles, arrête ; _gronde celui qui le retient, un brun à la tronche de travers, en le secouant comme un prunier_

\- Lâchez le, je ne le répéterais pas ; _j'avance d'un pas mais un grand noir veut me stopper de sa main_ ; NE ME TOUCHE PAS

\- Derek ; _le petit geint et s'écroule, instinctivement je fais un pas, mais un grand brun à côté du premier le rattrape et le colle à son torse_

\- Merci Jacks ; _il souffle avant de se tourner complétement vers moi_ ; Ecoute mec… Derek d'après ce que j'ai vaguement cru comprendre…

\- Va te faire foutre… Moi c'est Diavel ; _une petite grimace tord la bouche d'un de ses guignols_ ; Ah on se connaît ?

\- Zephan… Toi tu me connais pas, mais moi si ; _il s'avance, à moitié brun, à moitié blond, des yeux bleus assez triste_

\- Si j'te reconnais l'Irlandais ; _je le salue de la tête, je me souviens de mon pilote pour la Guinée_

\- Ok cool mais là tu vas nous laissez tranquille et on va le ramener à son papa ; _calme un autre mec, cheveux noirs et yeux d'or comme ceux de Maya_

\- Il n'en a pas ; _répond d'ailleurs celle-ci_

\- Si. Mais il ne le sait pas c'est tout ; _reprend le premier brun_

\- On attire l'attention Scott ; _chuchote le brun qui porte le petit, tétanisé_

\- LAISSEZ NOUS PASSER ; _tonne le métis aux yeux d'or_

\- Faudra me passer sur le corps

\- Avec plaisir ; _un sourire froid prend place sur les lèvres du noir_

Puis il s'avance. Je l'esquive et lui assène un coup dans le bas du dos. Vu la violence il va sentir des élancements pendant un certain temps. L'autre s'avance mais est cueillit par Maya. Elle lui colle une de ses patates dans le ventre que je suis surpris qu'il ne vomisse pas ses tripes. Elle l'achève d'un coup de genou dans la face.

\- Rendez moi mon fils ; _elle siffle_

\- Faut pas contrarier une maman ; _je réplique goguenard_

\- Il n'est pas votre fils madame ; _tempère le brun en reculant_

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre que deux immenses bras jaillissent et emporte le jeune homme de ses bras. La porte se ferme. Une cage. Avec un fou furieux aux cheveux rouge cerise dedans. Couvert de sang. Je l'ai vu à l'entrée. Il le surnomme l'étrangleur… Le but du « jeu » c'est de tenir une minute trente face à lui. Pour gagner 100 000 euros. Ça en fait baver beaucoup. Et jusqu'à présent personne n'a pu gagner. Ils sont tous morts. C'est la règle. Tuer ou être tué. Sauf que là c'est mon petit homme qu'il a pris. Je bouscule violemment le grand brun qui a les bras ballants. Et arrache presque la porte de ses gongs. Elle se verrouille en se refermant et la foule hurle.

\- ET UN NOUVEAU CONCURRENT POUR L'ETRANGLEUR ; _j'entends vaguement un ding et un décompte apparaît tout autour de nous_

\- Ecoute mec, j'veux pas te castagner. J'veux juste récupérer mon p'tit gars ; _j'avance à moitié accroupi et tente de m'approcher de Stiles, qui a des larmes qui coulent de ses beaux yeux_

\- Touche pas à lui ; _gronde la brute en face de moi_

\- J'lui veux pas de mal. Laisse le juste sortir. Il y est pour rien dans toute cette merde

\- Faut pas toucher à lui. Lui beau. Lui Dieu ; _il sourit, super un fou !_

\- Derek ; _murmure le jeune, immédiatement l'attention de rouge cerise est sûr lui, il s'accroupit devant lui, m'exposant tout son dos et il enveloppe tendrement ses larges mains autour de ses joues_

\- Pas pleurer. Moi t'aime. Moi te protéger

\- C'est gentil mais il est là pour ça ; _il me pointe du doigt_

\- Lui trop petit. Moi être grand. Toi vouloir de moi ?

\- Laisse nous juste sortir, s'il te plait ? _; il sourit et montre ses petites dents parfaitement blanches, l'autre gémit, ouais je sais ce que ça fait, j'ai connu ça aussi, mais moi j'ai plus de retenu_

\- Tellement beau ; _il caresse sans fin le visage qu'il a sous les doigts_

\- Mec lâche le ; _je tente de dire gentiment_

\- BUTE LE DIAVEL ; _hurle Janasewitch_

\- Diavel ? ; _il se redresse et ses cheveux touchent le haut de la cage_ ; Tu être Diavel ?

\- Malheureusement oui ; _je soupire et je me retrouve percuté par un camion_

Putain quelle chance j'ai aujourd'hui ! J'entends le petit crier. Il est debout en train d'asséner des petites tapes sur le bras de l'autre qui me retient. Il pleure et murmure des « lâche le » sans aucun effet ! Je commence à manquer de souffle. Des étoiles passent devant mes yeux. Et une voix que je croyais oubliée me lance « quand on vous étrangle il ne sert à rien de taper sur les bras. Le seul endroit vulnérable c'est les yeux ». Putain d'instructeur de merde. Pourtant…

J'avance un bras et enfonce mon index dans son œil droit. Je grimace à la sensation de visqueux. L'air revient dans mes poumons au même moment que je heurte la cage. Je prends de grande respiration. Rouge cerise a l'air plus que passablement énervé. Je cale le petit dans mon dos et me redresse. J'inspire et me glisse dans ma seconde peau. Celle de tueur. Ma seconde nature. Je redresse chaque vertèbre, je déroule chaque muscle et je blinde mon cœur. S'il faut tuer allons y. Un poing siffle devant mon visage je l'évite d'un petit effacement des épaules. Et abats mon coude sur son épaule. Le bras étant en extension la capsule ne protège plus l'articulation. Un petit « crack » et hop, épaule droite démise. Un petit grognement de douleur et il s'éloigne d'un pas.

\- Ne le tue pas. Derek, s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie ; _une main et une voix s'enroule autour de moi_

\- Ne t'en mêle pas ; _ma voix est tranchante, ma voix de tueur_

\- Ne le tue pas. Il veut me protéger. C'est tout

Je n'ai plus le temps de répondre l'autre m'envoi un coup de genou dans le ventre. Et voilà, 3 secondes d'inattention à répondre au jeune homme. Tout mon ventre palpite. Les coups pleuvent sur mon visage. Je sens du sang se mettre à couler le long de ma joue, de ma bouche. Ça suffit maintenant merde ! Je me relève et l'autre m'encercle de ses bras. Il me soulève au niveau des cuisses. Je crochète les barres d'acier et enroule mes jambes autour de sa gorge. On chute lourdement. Ma tête heurte méchamment le sol en verre. Il me tape, me griffe mais je ne le relâche pas. J'accentue au contraire ma poigne autour de son cou. Il finit par trouver mon entre-jambe. Je siffle et mon mollet s'éloigne un peu de sa gorge. Très vite je me reprends. Je m'abaisse et le remonte par l'avant bras. Je continue de l'étrangler. Je distingue qu'il se débat de moins en moins. Une gifle me fait redescendre. Des légères griffures sur l'avant bras. Et une voix brisée

\- Lâche le. Il veut me protéger. Le tue pas. Lâche le

\- Si je te lâche tu me touches plus ok ?

\- Oui

Alors je relâche ma pression. Il respire difficilement, se traîne de l'autre côté de la cage. Stiles court à lui. Il lui parle en je sais pas quelle langue. Le sang bat à mes tempes. La foule hurle. Le combat n'est pas fini. Je reprends mon souffle doucement. Chaque inspiration est difficile. Une poigne me secoue.

\- Sauve le. Lui être parti.

\- Quoi ? ; _j'ouvre les yeux et la lumière revient, en même temps que le son_

\- Regarde ; _rouge cerise me porte comme si je ne pesais pas 95 kilos, il me colle la tronche sur la vitre et je vois les mèches de mon colis s'éloigner, entouré de ces 6 mecs_

\- Putain ; _je grogne_

\- Moi aider ; _il sort d'un bond de la cage et les gens hurlent d'effroi, tant que la bête est en cage ils n'ont pas peur, mais lâcher le…_

\- Ok.

\- Ça va ? ; _une douce main se pose sur mon front_

\- Ça ira Maya. Par là ; _je lui montre les silhouettes_


	7. Russie part 3

Voilà la dernière partie de ce chapitre 4.

Je vous embrasse les chatons, Sam

* * *

On se faufile comme on peut au milieu de la foule. Les gens me tapent le dos, les insultes fusent, les cris d'indignation. La foule est trop compacte. On n'arrivera pas à sortir du club… On va les perdre bon sang ! Réfléchis Diavel ! J'ouvre une des poches du sac de Maya, en sors une liasse et jette l'argent devant la soufflerie. Les billets se répandent dans tout le club. Les gens, instantanément, nous oublient.

A l'extérieur je constate qu'ils ont pris le chemin de ronde supérieur. Je me glisse par la fenêtre dans la cabine « dépôt d'arme » et assomme le garde. Mais je n'ai pas de fusil précision. Et n'en trouve pas ! Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, ils s'éloignent toujours plus et Maya tourne en rond dans la neige. Vite putain Diavel ! Ouais un garde à ce qu'il me faut. Je ressors de la même manière que j'étais rentré du cabanon. Je m'approche et arrache le fusil de son épaule. Sous les cris de protestation je met un genou à terre et inspire à fond. Je sens une main gantée se poser sur mon épaule avant qu'un corps ne chute. Maya a couvert mes arrières… J'inspire et la balle fend l'air. Un des mecs chute. Ils s'arrêtent tous. Je me redresse et reprends ma marche. Calme et froid comme la mort.

\- Le prochain c'est dans la tête ; _je crie, le mec se relève et appuie sur son épaule blessée_

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. On le ramène à son père ; _hurle le brun aux yeux de chiot, un brin paniqué_

\- Et s'il ne veut pas ? ; _ils esquivent quelques pas en arrière, je tire une balle à 3 mm du pied des derniers_

\- C'est bon arrête ça Derek ; _la voix de Stiles est faible_

\- Reste Stiles, on est prêt à mourir pour toi ; _Zephan pose sa main sur son épaule_

\- Personne ne doit mourir pour moi ; _il se défait de sa poigne et s'avance_ ; DEREK JE VAIS TE TUER

\- Viens mon bébé, viens ; _je ricane en ouvrant mes bras et une claque s'abat derrière ma tête, plus forte que d'habitude_

\- Pas te moquer

\- Oh c'est bon ; _je frotte mon crâne, putain de rouge cerise de merde_

\- STILES ; _crie encore le brun_

\- LAISSEZ TOMBER

Comme si c'était la parole de Dieu ils s'éparpillent et disparaissent dans la nuit. J'attends d'avoir le petit à une longueur de main. La fureur me saisit.

\- A quoi tu joues bordel de merde ? Tu aurais suivi n'importe qui ? Je risque ma peau pour toi et toi t'es prêt à me laisser comme un con ?

\- Oh ta gueule. Putain j'ai le droit de savoir non ? Mon père. Et toi tu m'as jamais rien dit ? ; _il se tourne vers Maya_ ; J'croyais être orphelin. Tu vaux pas mieux que ce gros con en fait

Le bruit de la gifle résonne. Pour une fois qu'elle est pas pour moi. Des larmes coulent sur son visage. Apaisant, je le pense, sa joue meurtrie. Rouge cerise lâche un glapissement. Je me tourne vers lui, prêt à me foutre gentiment de sa gueule. Je ravale mon rire. Sa poitrine est percée d'une balle. Il sourit. Tend la main au jeune homme. Qui se précipite et lui embrasse le front en murmurant des « non, non ». Je me retourne. Ah mon petit bordel au club a pas été apprécié par les patrons. Je pose un genou. Tire deux balles. Qui laissent deux connards sur le carreau. Ils s'avancent moins vite. Plus méfiants. Maya se faufile dans la cabine et récupère tout mon barda. Elle me colle les armes dans les bras et ajoute mon sac au sien.

\- En route

\- Ouais allez y je vais les retenir

\- Derek en route. C'était pas une question ; _elle me tire par la capuche_

\- Je vais les retenir j'vous ai dit ; _le zip m'entaille la gorge quand elle tire plus fort ma capuche_

\- J'ai besoin de vous là ; _elle me désigne des yeux le jeune, prostré contre rouge cerise qui a les yeux grand ouvert et un sourire sur le visage_

\- Ok, trois secondes

Je vide le chargeur autour de nos poursuivants. Ils ralentissent encore. J'attrape le jeune et le jette contre moi. Il hurle, pleure, se débat. Et tout s'arrête. On court pendant 3h comme ça. Jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Si Janasewitch a accepté alors il sera là. Sinon on est dans la merde. Un gros Range Rover noir tourne au ralenti. Alléluia. La portière s'ouvre. Il me grimace un sourire. Je lui balance mon poing dans la gueule. Il crache un jet de salive teintée de sang.

\- Ouais j'le mérite

\- Tu mérites bien plus abruti de mes deux. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de gueuler mon nom…

\- J'pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait le connaître

\- Tu sais quand je me vante c'est pas pour faire beau, pour entendre le son de ma voix. Quand je te dis que je suis mondialement connu c'est parce que je le suis. Bouge maintenant

\- Où on va ? ; _demande Maya_

\- Une planque sûre jusqu'à demain matin 11h ; _répond le grand blond_

\- Et là on ira où ? ; _elle demande encore, elle se méfie de lui, je le sens, et elle a raison, n'avoir confiance en personne_

\- Au ferry ; _je réponds à la place de l'autre con_

Je m'installe à l'arrière, laissant Maya à côté de lui. J'essuie avec mon débardeur le sang sur le visage du brun. Puis sur le mien. Il papillonne des yeux à ce moment là. Je laisse retomber le tissu. Il me sourit avant de pleurer. Oh chiotte !

\- Tu vas te transformer en fontaine encore longtemps ? ; _j'adoucie ma voix au possible_

\- J't'emmerde ; _il me répond au milieu de ses larmes_

\- STILES ; _la main de Maya s'abat sur son genou_

\- T'aime bien gifler les gens en fait Maya hein ? ; _je souris en coin_

\- Que les vilains garçons qui le méritent ; _elle me répond en souriant véritablement pour la première fois_

\- Et le garde russe à qui j'ai volé le fusil le méritait ?

\- Non là il me faisait juste chié ; _elle hausse les épaules et deux pairs d'yeux se posent sur elle, incrédules_ ; Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai le droit de me laisser aller !

\- Ben merde alors ; _je souffle_

\- J'voulais pas te traiter de gros con ; _je rabaisse mes yeux sur le grand enfant entre mes bras_

\- C'est pas grave ; _du pouce j'essuie une larme_ ; J'suis désolé de pas avoir pu sauver rouge cerise

\- Rouge cerise ? ; _il fronce les sourcils_ ; Ah Zlatan. Je crois qu'il est mort heureux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit dans la cage ?

\- Qu'il était beau et que dans une autre vie je l'aurais suivi au bout du monde. Qu'il méritait d'être heureux et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de vivre comme ça.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

\- Non, mais tu l'aurais suivi au bout du monde ?

\- Roh t'es con ; _il se redresse et va se coller de l'autre côté de la banquette, la tête contre la vitre, le plus loin possible de moi je comprends_ ; C'était un gentil dans le fond. Avec de mauvais choix de vie.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai… Senti

Le silence s'abat dans la voiture. Par le rétroviseur je regarde Alex. On échange un regard lourd de sens.


	8. L'ancien ferry part 1

Voilà la suite du périple de nos trous loustiques (ouais j'incorpore Maya parce qu'elle déchire grave ^^) Y a une petite scène un peu... Tralala *s'en va en sautillant* vous verrez bien :D

Bon alors je voudrais remercier Unanyme qui m'a laissé une review en tant que guest et par ce biais je ne peux te répondre en MP. Donc je passe par là... J'aimerais te remercier de tout ce que tu as dit, c'est tout simplement génial et franchement ça me fait plaisir de voir que même si mon Derek n'est pas le Derek que vous imaginez, vous aimez tous quand même. Merci!

Sur ce je vous laisse avec une première partie, comme toujours la suite est derrière!

Je vous aime, je tiens à le dire en cette putain de journée de douleur, si y a des Niçois, je vous dis (et comme le dit aussi une TRÈS bonne amie à moi) Crachez sur ces connards! Et soyons fort. Et que je vous aime. Et pis c'est tout!

Amour sur tous, Sam

* * *

La blancheur de la plaine me brûle les yeux. Le seul bruit qui résonne autour de nous ce sont les pas et les craquements de la glace sous ceux-ci. Alex regarde nerveusement sa montre et me souffle.

\- Ils restent de moins en moins longtemps. Les radars russes sont de plus en plus performants. Et ils n'hésiteraient pas à dégommer le sous-marin. Tout le monde ne peut plus monter.

\- Ok alors faudra nous assurer une place… ; _je réponds très bas_

\- Je prends le petit et toi la sœur ?

\- Plutôt mourir Alex. Je prends les deux et toi tu me couvres ou t'ouvres le chemin ; _je ricane_

\- La confiance tu connais ? ; _il fait une moue_

\- Pas avec toi

\- Enfoiré ; _il accélère le pas_

\- Vous ne lui faites vraiment pas confiance ?

\- Je ne fais confiance à personne Maya ; _je la regarde longtemps espérant faire passer mon message._

Un coup de sifflet retentit brisant l'échange visuel. Je colle Stiles contre moi. Il se tend. Il est distant depuis qu'il a vu mon côté obscur, mon visage de tueur, mon regard de glace. Je souffle et un petit nuage se forme. Me faisant penser que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas fumé. Le sol vibre sous mes pieds. Le jeune gémit et se colle quand même à moi. Je respire et lui chuchote à l'oreille « Il va falloir courir. Aussi vite que tu le peux, vers les cordes qui vont apparaître. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Tu cours et rentres dans le bateau. Quoi qu'il arrive tu montes dedans ». La glace craquelle et laisse apparaître une immense forme noire. La cheminée du sous-marin. Je leur dis à tous les deux « respirez à fond et courez. MAINTENANT ».

Je les pousse dans le dos au moment précis où des cordes sont lancées. On a une petite dizaine de mètres d'avance. Je maintiens le jeune par les cuisses et tire Maya à moi. On est parmi les premiers à rentrer. Alex me suit de près. Encore une petite dizaine de personne et un coup de feu retentit. Je sens le sous-marin commencer à descendre. On doit être 15 alors qu'on était près de 100 au départ. La vie est vraiment trop moche. Le brun s'arc boute tout à coup entre mes bras.

\- Hey

\- Faut remonter ; _il murmure la voix brisée_

\- Quoi ?

Il s'esquive de ma poigne et court dans le dédale de couloirs. Je le suis aussi vite que je le peux mais je suis grand. Lui se faufile. En plus il a l'air de savoir où il va. Je me cogne deux fois, assez durement, aux poutrelles du navire, avant qu'il n'ouvre en grand une porte. Il se jette sur un mec et le fait tomber de sa chaise. Le commandant lui parle et lui il répond furieusement, dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Il appuie sur des boutons, relève des manettes. Je le regarde faire avec fascination une seconde et je vais le sangler entre mes bras.

\- Arrête ça ; _je gronde à son oreille_

\- Il faut remonter tu comprends pas. Faut remonter.

\- On peut pas, pourquoi tu veux remonter ?

\- Tout ces gens _; il halète, se tortille_

\- On ne peut pas les sauver mon grand ; _je le serre plus fort, son poing me fend la lèvre_

\- Ils meurent, ils sont en train de mourir. De se noyer. Je sens qu'ils meurent. Ils meurent. Faut arrêter. REMONTER !

\- Stiles ? ; _la voix de Maya relance le jeune_

\- REMONTEZ. ILS MEURENT ! ILS SE NOIENT !

Dans mon dos le commandant parle. L'officier remonte promptement sur sa chaise et refait des manip. Je sens la pression s'accentuer. On recommence à descendre.

\- NON. L'EAU EST PARTOUT. DANS MES POUMONS ET…

Il se cambre entre mes bras et d'un coup s'évanouit. Je le porte contre moi. Des larmes continuent de couler de ses joues. Elles mouillent ma veste. Je regarde fixement Maya. Le commandant nous aboie quelque chose.

\- J'comprends pas le russe. Ni ce que tu dis.

\- Cabine là bas. Et moi suède

\- Cool pour toi ; _je repasse la porte, Maya sur les talons_

On retrouve notre chemin comme on peut. Alex a disparu et je m'en contrefous. Je pose délicatement le jeune homme sur une couchette. Je remonte la couverture et m'assieds, en face de sa tête, sur le sol. Le voyage va durer 6 à 7h si tout va bien. Et j'espère que tout va bien aller ! Maya s'assied à côté de moi, elle tend la main et éloigne une mèche du front de notre protégé.

\- C'est de pire en pire

\- De quoi ?; _je tourne ma tête et la regarde intensément_

\- Ses réactions… Il… ; _elle passe une main nerveuse sur son visage et se met à chuchoter_ ; En fait faut commencer l'histoire par le début. J'ai 33 ans Derek. 33 ans…

\- Ce qui veut dire que vous avez connu le monde d'avant ; _j'hoche la tête_

\- Je vivais en Indonésie avec ma petite famille. J'avais 9 ans quand les soldats du nouveau régime sont venus. Moi pas d'abus. Juste du sang. Beaucoup de sang. J'ai fuis. J'ai réussi à prendre un cargo pour l'Amérique. Arrivé là haut j'avais peur. Mais j'étais une battante…

\- Vous l'êtes toujours ; _je lui serre la main rapidement_

\- Merci. Bref… Au bout de 3-4 petites années je suis tombée amoureuse. Folle. Irrémédiablement. Sauf qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a mise sur le trottoir. J'ai refusé. Je marchais simplement dans les rues. Quand un mec m'abordait je lui parlais en indonésien ou… J'arrivais toujours a éviter ça. J'aurais pu le quitter hein. Mais non. Stupide romantisme adolescent. Puis au bout d'une quinzaine de soir comme ça il en a eu marre. Il m'a drogué de force et m'a battu comme plâtre. Il a attendu que je développe une sensation de manque. Alors rapidement je manquais d'argent pour ma dope et… ; _une larme roule et elle se rapproche de moi, comme en cherchant le réconfort, chose que je ne peux pas vraiment lui apporter_ ; Un soir complétement défoncée je marchais à la recherche d'un client. J'étais fatiguée. Je me suis assise sur des marches. Devant une église. Les néochristianiques. La porte s'est ouverte dans mon dos. Et ils m'ont sauvé. Ils m'ont soustrait à toute cette vie. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un en République Tchèque pour l'orphelinat. Je me suis portée volontaire. J'avais 14 ans et j'étais perdue. Blessée par la vie. Arrivé là haut que dire ? Des enfants de toutes les origines. Plus ou moins abîmés. Et le jour exact de mes 15 ans une sœur arrive en courant. Un bébé abandonné devant la porte. J'y vais. Ouvre le couffin et je vois ses yeux.

\- Il était normal petit ?

\- Il parlait déjà à deux ans.

\- Pleins de gosses parlent à deux ans ; _je la reprends_

\- 23 langues ? ; _ma mâchoire se décroche_ ; Il sait faire des choses… Il savait lire à 4 ans. Les différents alphabets du monde. Japonais ? Pas de difficulté. Rien ne lui posait de difficulté. Sauf… La vie quotidienne. C'est comme s'il savait tout sur le monde d'avant, mais qu'il n'est pas adapté à celui dans lequel on vit. J'ai du lui apprendre des choses simples comme s'habiller, courir, nager… Mais il sait démonter un moteur. Il sait…

\- Piloter un sous-marin suédois qui est plus vieux que vous et moi réunis…

\- Je ne le savais pas ça. J'en ai parlé à notre responsable. Il a demandé un médecin. Un mec est venu de France. Il est resté 10 minutes avec lui dans la chambre et en ressortant il m'a dit que ça dépassait ses compétences. Il faut l'emmener en Amérique. J'ai pleuré cette nuit là. Et je n'avais plus pleuré depuis 19 années…

\- C'est pour ça alors… Pas de Golden-boy qui nous attendra sur le quai… ; _ma voix n'est qu'un filet mais même moi je perçois le soulagement qui y pointe_

\- Non pas de Golden-Boy… Vous pensiez qu'il avait été vendu pour…

\- Regardez le. Qui ne le voudrait pas ? ; _on le regarde tous les deux, j'ai envie de passer ma main sur son visage comme rouge cerise l'a fait hier, mais je m'en empêche_

\- Vous êtes… ; _elle s'arrête d'elle même, retient même son souffle_

\- Je suis quoi ? Homo ? Pas vraiment… C'est pas la chose la plus primordiale dans ma vie. Je pense d'abord à bouffer avant de baiser

\- Derek ; _elle me claque très doucement le genou_ ; Mais je vous comprends. Alors lui…

\- Est un exception. Je crois qu'il crée le désir, l'envie chez tout le monde. Alex n'est pas plus homo que moi mais il l'a déshabillé du regard. Rouge cerise pareil… C'est déroutant ; _je me recroqueville parce que j'arrive pas vraiment à combattre ce que je sens remonter dans mon ventre_

\- Pourquoi vous ne faites pas confiance à ce Alex ?

\- Parce que je ne fais confiance à personne ; _la porte s'ouvre sur ce dernier, il s'assied à ma droite_

\- Comment il va ? ; _il le regarde avec une lueur de désir tellement forte dans le regard que je suis étonné qu'il ne bande pas comme un fou_

\- Il dort ; _je réponds calmement_

\- T'es vraiment con ; _Maya se lève_ ; Je ne voulais pas vous chasser ma sœur

\- Je vais simplement faire un… Petit tour ; _elle referme la porte dans un grincement désagréable_

\- Alors il a quoi ?

\- Aucune idée ; _je vais pas lui dire, je suis pas fou. Ni stupide_

\- J'ai vu des trucs terribles en Amérique Latine… Des mutations génétiques à cause de bombe et qui étaient utilisées pour créer d'autre bombe

\- Si c'est le cas je le bute moi et je fais disparaître le corps ; _je murmure_

\- Tu le feras pas. T'es déjà accro à lui ; _il me dit de manière insolente_

\- Ta gueule. Je suis pas accro… ; _je pose mon front contre mes genoux_

\- T'es accro. Personne que toi peux le toucher. A part la sœur. Tu le couves du regard tout le temps. T'as même pas dormi cette nuit. Tu voulais être sûr que lui dorme et…

\- TA GUEULE ; _je tonne et le petit a un petit sursaut, je me mords les lèvres pour pas aller remonter la couverture et me coucher dans son dos_

\- Tu pues la frustration à des kilomètres à la ronde et…

\- Ta gueule vraiment ou je te passe par dessus bord Janasewitch ; _mon ton est tellement menaçant qu'il se lève avec un petit soupir_

\- Tu devrais régler ça avant de le livrer, sinon tu vas le regretter toute ta vie

La porte se referme une seconde fois. Je me retiens de tout mon être de pas aller la verrouiller. En revanche je tends la main et du bout des doigts je caresse la mèche rebelle et le front lisse. Ouais il me plaît c'est absolument indéniable. Je pense à tellement de chose quand je le voies que ça m'effraye moi-même. Je m'imagine l'aimer doucement sur cette couchette. Je m'imagine le ravager sur cette même couchette juste après. J'imagine ses doigts griffer mon dos, son souffle heurter mon cou, ses cuisses me broyer les hanches. J'inspire très longuement. Voilà c'est à mon tour de juguler une érection monstre. Je m'allonge en parallèle de lui, sur le sol. Je ferme les yeux et mon esprit. J'écoute son souffle et plus mes pensées parce que sinon c'est sûr que je le prends là, maintenant, tout de suite.

* * *

Et là vous me détestez parce que vous vous dites "mais où est la scène"... Elle arrive *sifflote*


	9. L'ancien ferry part 2

Dilalalou trallala *chantonne en riant*

Amusée vôtre Sam

* * *

Une main caresse ma joue. Je suis bien, j'ai chaud. Je grogne quand un doigt me chatouille le bout du nez. Un petit rire s'élève. La main descend sur mon menton, remonte sur l'autre joue, grattant ma barbe. Je grogne encore quand elle passe dans mes cheveux. A nouveau le petit rire. Les doigts reviennent sur ma joue et même s'égarent sur ma bouche. Je tourne la tête et ouvre grand les yeux. Je suis immédiatement happé par deux ambres.

\- Salut ; _il chuchote, je tourne la tête, on est encore seuls_ ; Ils sont partis parce que tu ronflais trop fort. Ça les agaçait un tantinet.

\- J'ai ronflé ? ; _je me redresse à moitié mais sa main se pose sur le haut de mon torse, je me fige_

\- Oui. Preuve que tu dormais bien.

\- Et toi bien dormi ? _; sa main ne bouge pas mais elle semble peser une tonne sur mon pec_

\- Un peu froid. J'ai l'habitude de dormir avec Maya… ; _je ferme les yeux, moi qui mourrait d'envie de le serrer contre moi_ ; Dis Derek...

\- Mh ? ; _je le regarde à nouveau, m'émerveillant de la pureté de son visage, de la finesse de ses traits_

\- Tu me raconterais l'histoire de tes tatouages ? _; il penche la tête et une mèche vient voiler son regard_

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai des tatouages ? ; _je tends les doigts et la drape sur le haut de son crâne, dégageant efficacement ses yeux_

\- J'les ai vu. Hier soir… En voiture… ; _il rougit et se mord la lèvre. Je me tends. Il est beaucoup trop beau. Trop désirable. Il suffirait que je me soulève de 30 ridicules petits centimètres et je pourrais coller ma bouche à la sienne. Puis le voir se mordre la lèvre… Moi qui brûle de le faire pour lui_

\- Ah… Mais y en un paquet hein ; _je souris, insolent, j'ai envie de le provoquer, voir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller dans ce jeu de séduction qu'il a instauré_ ; Tu en as vu qu'une toute petite partie

\- Petite partie ? ; _sa bouche s'entrouvre et laisse échapper un petit souffle tremblant_

\- Ouais… J'en ai un paquet. Sur le torse ; _ses yeux glissent le long de mon buste_ ; Sur le dos ; _il papillonne des yeux_ ; Et… ; _je me penche encore, nos nez se touchent presque_ ; Plus bas ; _ma voix n'est qu'un murmure rauque et voilé_

\- Plus bas ? ; _je le voie s'empêcher de baisser le regard, je le voie imaginer des choses alors je le tente encore plus, parce que j'adorerais que ce soit lui qui réduise la distance ridicule qu'il y a encore entre nos deux bouches_

\- Puis pour te raconter toutes les histoires il me faudrait… Bien une journée… Ou toute une nuit ; _je dois retenir la bête qui est en moi quand je vois son regard s'enflammer, ses pommettes se colorer et son corps tressauter de manière quasi indétectable, je ne peux en revanche garder ce petit grognement qui monte du plus profond de ma gorge, c'est toujours mieux que le long gémissement que j'ai envie de pousser_

\- Toute une nuit ; _sa voix aussi est altérée, plus basse, plus éraillée, plus homme, plus mâle, plus désirable, plus érotique, plus… Diavel arrête ça !_

\- Ouais.

\- Et tu devras enlever tes fringues ; _il déglutit_

\- C'est mieux. Les tatouages sont sur ma peau hein ; _son souffle chaotique heurte mon visage_

\- Ok. Je prends rendez vous ; _il grommelle_

\- Tu y perdras un peu de ton innocence hein ; _j'hausse un petit sourcil et relève les coins de ma bouche en un sourire de rapace_

\- Ah bon ? C'est ce que tu demandes en contrepartie ? Mon innocence ? ; _sa main qui est toujours sur mon pec se resserre, broyant le tissu de la doudoune dans un froissement désagréable_

\- Je ne demande rien petit, je dis juste que tu y perdras ton innocence parce que certaines histoires sont… Dures

\- Tout ce qui t'entoure est dur Derek ; _et là je ne peux empêcher mes hanches de remuer parce que le double sens est…_ ; Mais j'accepte. Quand on sera en Amérique tu me raconteras tes tatouages et moi je perdrais mon innocence

Une soudaine secousse nous déstabilise. Je perds l'équilibre instable que je maintenais et mon dos heurte le sol. C'est encore pire pour le jeune qui était penché au-dessus du lit de camp. Il roule et glisse… Direct sur moi. Je me retrouve dans une des positions que j'ai imaginé… Moi au sol, lui au dessus de moi, sa tête dangereusement proche de mon entre-jambe palpitant. Je grogne et le redresse par les épaules. Tout vibre, tangue. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, alors il se colle à moi, me rendant bouillant. Ses adorables jambes entre les miennes, son torse contre le mien et cette bouche… Respire nom de Dieu Diavel. Sinon je le fais mien dans les minutes qui suivent.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ; _son torse vibre contre le mien et je sens son cœur palpiter à l'opposé de mon propre organe, moi ça pulse plus bas pour l'instant_

\- On remonte

\- Et pourquoi tout bouge comme ça ? ; _il agrippe mes épaules et automatiquement je serre ses jambes des miennes_

\- Il faut percer la glace bonhomme, ça demande pas mal de déploiement de puissance ; _et forcément je pense à percer autre chose, à autre déploiement de force_

\- Tout va bien alors ?

\- Tout va bien. On va sagement attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher pour sortir ; _je repose ma tête contre le sol du sous-marin_

\- Et Derek ?

\- Quoi ? ; _je ne bouge pas, je ferme même les yeux parce que si je le voie encore penché au-dessus de moi c'est foutu je vais craquer mon jeans_

\- Hey regarde moi ; _il tapote d'un doigt ma joue_

\- Non j'vais attendre qu'on soit à l'air libre pour te regarder

\- Oh ; _lui pense que je suis malade, bien qu'il pense ça, en réalité j'ai juste besoin de me prendre un écart de 20 degrés dans la tronche pour me calmer_

\- Donc ? ; _je forme deux poings de mes mains pour éviter de les enrouler autour de ses hanches_

\- J'suis désolé de t'avoir mis un coup de poing dans la bouche et de t'avoir fendu la lèvre ; _son pouce passe sur la lèvre en question_

\- Pas grave, j'avais été déjà passablement amoché par ton super pote rouge cerise ; _je grogne et serre les dents pour ne pas happer ce doigt qui passe et repasse sur ma lèvre inférieur_

\- Zlatan ; _il soupire_ ; Ouais mais la lèvre c'est moi donc…

Le doigt disparaît et au souffle d'air qui frappe mon visage je rouvre les yeux. Avant de les refermer avec délectation. Des lèvres fines et douces se posent sur la mienne. Juste celle du bas. Je grogne, je geins et je me cambre. Rien qu'avec un baiser ! Et encore ce n'est même pas un vrai baiser ! Ses lèvres s'éloignent.

\- Derek ? ; _pourquoi sa voix est aussi douce bordel ?!_

\- Oui ? ; _et pourquoi la mienne est rauque et semble désireuse comme pas possible ?!_

\- Tu voudrais… T'accepterais de… Avant que… Je… ; _il bégaie, les mots sortent hachées alors je rouvre les yeux, je redresse la tête et me maintiens même d'un bras dans la nuque_

\- De quoi ? J'accepterais de quoi ? ; _nos yeux s'ancrent, je me perds dans l'innocence des siens et je suis presque sûr que les miens sont en train de fondre devant tant de beauté, ses pupilles se dilatent, ses joues se colorent d'une belle teinte rouge et il ouvre la bouche à la recherche d'air ou pour trouver ses mots_

\- D'être mon pre…

\- On dégage ; _la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et la voix de Alexandrovitch nous fait sursauter tous les deux_

\- On arrive. T'as trouvé la sœur ? ; _je demande l'air de rien, c'est pas comme si le colis que je suis censé transporter à New-York, en tout bien, tout honneur, n'était pas allongé sur moi, ses jambes entre les miennes et le visage caché dans mon cou_

\- Ouais elle nous attend, avec les sacs, près de la cheminée. On perce dans 3 minutes

\- Ok, on arrive ; _je répète, il me regarde avec un sourire en secouant la tête incrédule_

\- J'pensais pas que tu me prendrais au mot _; il s'esclaffe_

\- Ta gueule. C'est pas ce que tu crois. Dégage maintenant. Ou je me lève ; _je le foudroie du regard sur la dernière partie de ma phrase, mais il est pas impressionné, il referme simplement la porte ;_ Ça va ? ; _je demande doucement_

\- Je suis mortifié ; _il murmure tout contre ma gorge et j'imagine ses douces lèvres contre ma jugulaire, ses dents contre ma peau, je serre les dents et inspire à fond_

\- Faut pas. C'est qu'un con ! Aller debout petit jeune homme

\- J'suis pas petit ; _il rétorque sans bouger_

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? ; _il s'appuie sur ses coudes et me regarde_

\- Stiles serait pas mal ; _il se mord la lèvre et je ne peux éviter ce coup-ci la phrase de fuser hors de ma bouche, je l'ai retenue assez longtemps_

\- Arrête de te mordre les lèvres ; _mes yeux sont scotchés sur cette bouche, faut qu'il arrête sinon je vais me conduire comme un animal_ ; Aller en route

\- J'bougerais pas tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé autre chose que mon petit ; _il plaque assez violemment ses deux mains sur mes pectoraux_

\- Parce que tu crois faire le poids ? ; _je tente de blaguer pour me divertir des petites flammèches qui courent le long de mon aine à la suite de son geste_

\- Je peux faire le poids ; _son regard me brûle et je sens que je commence à perdre pied, je me sens gonfler et me presser contre les boutons du jeans, dans une seconde il va le remarquer alors pour éviter ça je roule et le colle lui, contre le sol_

\- Tu ne fais pas le poids mon ange ; _je rigole en m'appuyant sur les genoux, pour mettre de la distance entre nous, j'ai retenu sa tête entre mes mains pour pas qu'il ne se la cogne et lui a alpagué mes épaules, si je posais le genou au sol je pourrais le sentir, tout son corps…_

\- Tu m'as eu par surprise ; _il grogne, les joues écarlates, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres et les yeux étincelants_

\- Je serais toujours au-dessus, toujours ; _je finis par chuchoter à son oreille et un violent frisson le secoue_

\- Sauf si je suis au-dessus… ; _son index griffe tout doucement l'angle de ma mâchoire, putain comment il peut aussi bien jouer l'érotisme ? Il sort d'un putain de monastère de merde…_

\- Tu seras jamais au-dessus ; _je tente de reprendre mon sérieux_

\- Sauf si TU me laisses aller au-dessus ; _et là c'est foutu_

A cette phrase je perds pied. Définitivement. Je gémis beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il ne comprenne pas que je le désire et lui réagit beaucoup trop violemment pour que je ne comprenne pas que c'est réciproque. Ses mains glissent dans mon dos, jusqu'à ma chute de rein et dans le même temps il se cambre doucement. Son entrejambe rencontre ma cuisse puisque je me suis décalé pour qu'il ne sente pas mon désir. Mais ça suffit à me faire remarquer que lui aussi manque de sang-froid.

\- Sti… OH MON DIEU ! Ça suffit tout les deux ! ; _je me fais balayer par une main et je ne pense même pas à protester._

\- Maya ; _il râle_

\- Suffit vous… réglerez ça plus tard ; _elle est rouge brique et me regarde un long moment_ ; En route Derek s'il vous plaît. On a besoin de vous !

\- Je… ; _je souffle, me recroqueville et laisse mon désir refluer, je repense à la guerre, à la douleur, à toute sorte de choses désagréables, quand je suis un peu moins en feu je me relève, de tout mon haut, je chancelle un peu mais une main me stabilise, des yeux brun chaud, inquiets_

\- Ça va ? ; _il se rapproche mais Maya l'éloigne_

\- Toi aussi ça suffit. Ah c'est le bon moment pour tes hormones de se réveiller bordel ; _elle grimace_ ; On vous attend en haut, on va percer la glace dans les prochaines secondes

\- Ok, j'arrive

La porte claque et je respire lourdement. Faut que je me recentre. On va risquer notre peau là haut. Et je ne fais pas confiance à Alex ! Je récupère mon sac, referme ma doudoune jusqu'en haut, tentant d'oublier les doigts qui l'ont dézippé et les rejoint. Le jeune homme m'adresse un long regard. Maya est renfrognée, limite elle fait la gueule et Alex me regarde jalousement. Il est le premier à sortir, suivi de Maya, de Stiles et de moi. Juste avant de monter il effleure ma joue de son doigt. Je serre sa hanche et murmure, juste pour lui « plus tard ». Il hoche la tête, sourit et monte. Et moi je tente de regarder ailleurs que son merveilleux cul devant moi. Je me concentre sur les barreaux. Je les compte même !

La différence de température me coupe efficacement le souffle. Le froid mordant réussit presque à me geler le cerveau et… Le reste. Presque hein. Parce que voir Stiles s'enrouler sur lui-même, les cheveux secoués dans tous les sens et les lèvres bleues, ne m'aident pas. Je me laisse glisser le long du sous-marin. Quand mes pieds heurtent la glace je me retourne vers mon colis. Lui demande de faire pareil. Il s'exécute sans un mot. Je le réceptionne doucement. Il se colle contre moi en murmurant « froid ». J'embrasse son front et le fais glisser dans mon dos. Je demande à Maya de glisser aussi. Elle tangue une seconde mais se stabilise à 3 pas de moi. Elle n'a pas voulu de mon aide… Alors je commence à marcher. Alex a pas besoin de moi. Un lourd bruit me fait tourner la tête. Il s'est magistralement vautré. J'ai envie de glisser le petit sous ma veste mais je ne peux pas parce que sinon… Je risque de faire fondre la neige.

\- On est où ? ; _me demande Maya, les joues rougies et en claquant des dents_

\- Au Canada. On a environ 2700 km à parcourir avant d'atteindre la frontière et les douanes. Deux jours de désert glacé et après on sera en Amérique.

\- On va faire comment tous ces kilomètres ? ; _la voix frigorifiée du brun est chevrotante_

\- Grâce au matos que Alex nous a prévu ; _je me tourne vers l'intéressé_

\- Y a 2 km 430 à faire jusqu'à la cabane _; il se penche et sort de son sac une veste, il la tend au brun qui la refuse_ ; Soit pas bête bébé

\- J'suis pas votre bébé ; _il rétorque_ ; Derek _; il lève ses yeux vers moi et je comprends dans la seconde_

\- Ok ; _j'enlève la mienne et lui tends, il se perd complétement dedans, j'enfile celle d'Alex, moins chaude_

\- Ma sœur ; _grommelle encore le russe en tendant une autre veste, elle ne chipote pas et la prend_ ; Ça va aller sur 2km ?

\- Tu me demandes ça à moi ? _; je penche la tête et hausse les sourcils, haut, très haut_

\- J'parle pour les colis

\- Je sais marcher merci ; _cingle la sœur en se mettant en route_

\- Et le jeune ?

\- S'il n'y arrive plus je le porterais

\- T'es débile. T'es foutu et accro ; _il explose de rire et prend la tête de l'expédition_

\- Connard _; j'entends dans mon dos_

\- Hey c'est pas charitable ça ; _je le tire à côté de moi et commence à marcher_

\- J'l'aime pas. Merci pour ta veste j'voulais pas…

\- C'est bon. Mais elle est un peu grande hein !

Ma veste en effet lui arrive mi-cuisse, les manches dissimulent ses mains, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, et la capuche lui tombe sur le nez.

\- Celle là était déjà chauffé et… Elle sent toi

Il trottine plus vite et rejoins Maya. Moi mon ventre boue, mon cœur palpite et mon souffle se coupe. « Elle sent toi ». Je craque ma nuque. Finalement je suis peut-être foutu…


	10. Canada

Bon bon bon... Comme ce chapitre est ridiculement court mais absolument indispensable je le poste de suite et la suite dans la soirée/aprèm!

Bien à vous les mouflons, Sam

* * *

Au bout de 45 minutes de marche ils sont gelés. Vraiment. Ils ne sont pas préparés à ça. Moi je connais. Je suis resté pendant 27 jours, caché dans la neige, a devoir me planquer sous de l'eau gelée en Norvège… J'attrape le petit et le soulève par les cuisses. Il s'enroule immédiatement autour de moi. Ses frissons sont violents. Je regarde la sœur. Elle refuse d'un signe de tête. A la tombée de la nuit on atteint la cabane. Deux motoneige, et de l'équipement valable. Je repose Stiles, essuie la sueur de mon front. Il m'a tenu, ou donné ? , chaud !

\- On va se changer deux par deux. Vous d'abord et ensuite nous. Vous mettez TOUT ; _je leur désigne des coffres qui ressemblent à des cercueils_

\- Y a quoi dedans ? ; _demande la sœur méfiante_

\- Combi de neige et tout ce qui va en dessous, masque, gant et pour nous des armes ; _répond Alex_

\- Ok _; le jeune hoche la tête en claquant des dents_ ; J'peux quand même garder la veste là ?

\- Si tu arrives à l'incorporer sous la combi ; _Alex sort et claque la porte violemment_

\- On est juste devant ; _je serre les doigts de ma tentation sur pied et presse l'épaule de Maya_

\- Merci ; _elle sourit, fatiguée_

\- Encore un effort. Demain soir ou après-demain tôt on sera à l'abri. Après seulement 6 jours de périple. Ça veut dire qu'on pourra se reposer 4 avant la suite des événements

\- Super ; _elle chuchote_

\- On vous attend dehors ; _je répète_

Je ferme la porte et m'y adosse. Alex fume en regardant l'horizon. Il me montre le paquet. Je refuse.

\- Tu sais qu'on va risquer notre peau ?

\- Je le sais pertinemment ; _je m'assieds sur une branche crevée_

\- Les drones canadiens ne font pas dans la finesse hein…

\- J'suis au courant ; _je frotte ma cuisse gauche, souvenir de ces machines volantes_

\- Et t'es prêt à tenter quand même ? Alors que t'as un passeport dans la poche, du pognon en veux tu en voilà et ce gosse ; _il indique la cabane du doigt et la fumée de sa cigarette m'indispose_

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? _; je croise les bras_

\- Tu reste dans le coin, c'est encore légal, tu te construis une cabane et tu baises ce môme jusqu'à ce que t'en puises plus. La question se poserait même pas pour moi. J'suis même prêt à rester avec la sœur moi ; _il grogne_

\- Pauvre Maya ; _je soupire_

\- Laisse moi le p'tit alors ; _il sourit de toutes ses dents_ ; Une semaine sur deux… ; _il se frotte les mains_

\- Depuis quand t'aimes les mecs toi ? ; _je penche la tête_

\- J'aime pas les mecs. Tu me fais absolument aucun effet. Mais lui… J'sais pas. Il a un truc… Les mèches en vrac, les yeux doré, la bouche pulpeuse, les grains de beauté, le cul, les jambes… Tout me fait bander. Tiens rien que d'en parler _; il regarde son pantalon et je distingue la bosse_

\- Tu sais que tu n'auras jamais la paix si tu fais ça. C'est Pavoshko qui m'a confié la mission _; je déclare l'air de rien_

\- J'm'en fous. Je suis prêt à mourir pour une fois, une seule et unique fois, être en lui… Putain le voir se tortiller et gémir ; _il se frotte le visage et se racle la gorge ;_ Tu l'as eu alors dans le sous-marin ?

\- Non ; _je regarde au loin parce que la tentation de lui coller mon poing sur la gueule est beaucoup trop forte_

\- T'as laissé passer ta chance mais moi je la louperais pas _; la porte s'ouvre le faisant sursauter et moi je souris_

\- T'as l'air d'une petite souris ; _je redresse le masque qui glisse_

\- Mais au moins j'ai chaud ; _me répond le jeune en souriant_

\- Tout va bien Maya ? ; _je penche la tête vers elle_

\- Oui. Parfait. J'ai bien chaud aussi. A votre tour alors

\- C'est parti ; _je tire Alex devant moi et ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les longs doigts gantés de Stiles entre les miens, il répond succinctement, je referme la porte sur nous_

\- Ouais t'as laissé filer ta chance _; murmure encore Alex_

\- Ta gueule et change toi. Et loin de moi. J'tiens pas à voir ta bite !

Il s'esclaffe mais s'éloigne quand même. J'enlève la veste et mon débardeur tâché de sang. J'enfile un sous-pull collant. Thermo protecteur normalement… Un gilet en polaire et un pull en coton. Je garde mon jeans et enfile la combi par dessus. J'attrape 3 couteaux de jet, deux pistolets 9mm et 6 chargeurs de rab. Je rabats la capuche sur ma tête et pousse la motoneige dehors. Je m'assieds dessus en attendant Alex. Maya est en train de parler avec le jeune un peu plus loin. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, lui les bras. Il élève la voix et elle le serre contre elle. Finalement la porte s'ouvre avec fracas

\- La discrétion tu connais ? ; _je râle_

\- Y a personne autour de nous _; il hausse les épaules_

\- C'est ça. A ce demander comment t'as fait pour rester en vie toutes ces années toi _; je siffle un coup, comme au premier jour, putain j'ai l'impression qu'une vie est passée depuis_ ; Maya derrière Alex, ça vous embêtes pas ?

\- Il en faut bien un _; elle rétorque acide en s'installant_

Je lui expliquerais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion pourquoi j'ai choisi de prendre le petit moi. On s'élance. Le jeune se colle à moi. Ses mains serrent très fort ma combinaison au niveau de mon ventre. On est tous relié par radio. On roule toute la nuit sans encombre. Mon passager s'endort au bout de 2h. A l'aube on a parcouru pas mal de chemin. Je reprends espoir. Je me dis que finalement ça va peut-être être facile. A peine cette pensée s'échappe de ma tête qu'un vrombissement se fait entendre.

\- LES DRONES ; _hurle Alex_

\- J'sais abruti pas la peine de hurler _; je réponds froid comme la mort_

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? ; _petite voix de Maya_

\- Faut les détruire. Ou les divertir ; _assène Alex_

\- J'suis d'accord ; _j'hoche la tête quand les premières balles fusent, je les esquive sans trop de mal, Stiles est collé à moi et il tremble, je le sens_ ; Ça va aller babe ; _je murmure, les autres ne réagissent pas_

\- J'veux pas mourir ; _sa voix me brise le cœur_

\- Ok. Alex amène toi. Tu voulais que je te fasse confiance ? Ben voilà

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? ; _sa motoneige se colle à la mienne_

\- Bonhomme tu sautes avec eux

\- QUOI ? ; _les voix de Stiles et de Maya se mêlent_

\- Pas de discussion, tu le fais. Je vais régler leur compte aux drones et après ça ira mieux _; je le tire par la manche ;_ Aller on a pas trop de temps

\- Viens Stiles

\- Mais ; _il sanglote_

\- Aller babe ; _je répète en le regardant dans les yeux, il se mord la lèvre et saute, Maya le réceptionne et la motoneige bifurque_ ; Alex ?

\- Ouais

\- Si tu fais ce que tu as prévu je te préviens que je reviendrais te buter de mes mains ; _ma menace n'est compréhensible que pour lui_

\- Et si t'es mort ? ; _hoquet de peur du jeune homme et j'entends un juron de Maya_

\- Je viendrais n'en doute pas

\- Les morts ne bougent plus Diavel

\- Pour toi… Et surtout pour lui, je viendrais

\- Va te faire foutre

\- Vous allez obéir parce que sinon je vous colle une balle ; _j'entends le déclic d'une arme_

\- Ah ça c'était pas prévu ; _il glapit_

\- Et elle sait s'en servir. Merci Maya

\- Au plaisir Derek

\- Aller je m'occupe de ça et je reviens

Je coupe la communication la mort dans l'âme. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose… Les drones ne se sont même pas rendu compte qu'un deuxième véhicule s'est éloigné. L'intelligence artificielle… Je tire le magnum de mon dos, l'arme et attend l'occasion. Au bout de 3 km enfin elle se présente. Une petite pente. Je m'engage à toute vitesse et fais sauter la moto. En vol je dévie le bassin et vide le chargeur sur la putain de machine de merde. Elle explose en vol. Je sens un impact au niveau de l'épaule. Je suis soufflé sur mon guidon. Le choc m'assomme à moitié. Mais le boulot n'est pas fini. J'exécute un rapide demi-tour et repars vers la position d'Alex. Faut pas que je le laisse me distancer. Pas alors qu'il a mon précieux chargement ! Un petit monticule rocheux se dresse devant moi. Ok, si j'arrive à gérer l'affaire… Je recharge difficilement mon arme. Ma main gauche est engourdie. Ma vue se trouble par moment. Je lâche une seconde la poignée d'accélération et colle ma main à l'épaule. Je l'ôte… Couverte de sang. Oh merde ! J'inspire. Allé c'est pas le première fois que je suis blessé. Je m'en suis toujours sorti. Je soulève l'épaule blessée pour armer le pistolet. Une douleur se répand de la base de ma nuque au bout de mes doigts. Je sens quelque chose au niveau de la clavicule. Tant pis…

J'aperçois un léger passage pour la motoneige. Faut que j'arrive à m'engouffrer la dedans pour que le drone se crash. Pas gagné ça. J'accélère encore et soulève l'arme de la main gauche. Elle semble peser lourd. J'ai toujours été ambidextre. Une facilité avec la droite mais tirer de la gauche ne m'a jamais occasionné de souci… Sauf aujourd'hui. Pense à Stiles. Ouais… Des yeux ambre, un beau sourire. Ça va le faire. Une douce voix. Je guide la moto et tire en rafale sur l'appareil pour qu'il soit aveugle au reste. L'arme glisse dans ma main, le sang goutte… J'suis mal là… Je me demande si la jugulaire est pas touchée… Ma vue se trouble, j'arrive plus à guider l'engin. Je suis mal positionné. Je vais y passer. Le constat de ma mort imminente me paralyse. Je vide l'arme et me laisse glisser vers le sol. Un choc, une explosion et le voile. Je ne garde qu'un mot sur la langue… Stiles…

* * *

Euh... Est- ce que je peux implorer votre pitié pour ne pas subir de châtiment corporel? *enfile son casque de moto, blouson et gants* Voilà maintenant je suis parée, envoyez les cailloux! ^^'


	11. Blessure

Bon voilà la suite parce que je suis pas un monstre, je n'allais pas vous laisser avec cette incertitude horrible plus d'une après-midi! ^^

Je vous embrasse les crapauds (quoi c'est mignon un crapaud), Sam

* * *

C'est une douleur sans nom qui me coupe le souffle. Preuve que j'en ai encore un. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je tente d'analyser. J'ai été capturé ?

\- Là, je sens quelque chose

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire Stiles ?

\- Putain… C'était son choix merde. Laissons le là ; _Alex… Enfoiré va !_

\- Aller vous faire foutre ; _crache méchamment Stiles, les doigts enfoncés dans ma blessure, je sens qu'il tâtonne, je serre les dents pour pas hurler de douleur_

\- Derek ? ; _Maya me presse les doigts, ils sont moites, elle cherche un pouls_

\- Je sens quelque chose putain mais j'arrive pas à le choper.

\- Il se vide de son sang bonhomme ; _dit tout doucement la sœur_

\- NON ! M'appelle pas comme ça. Que lui ! Et de toute façon j'le laisserais pas ; _il enfonce plus en avant ses doigts et je grince des dents_

\- Bon ça suffit ; _j'entends qu'on rabaisse le chien d'une arme_ ; Tu sors tes doigts de lui, et toi tu cherches son passeport. ALLER _; il rugit_

\- Plutôt mourir ; _déclare calmement Maya_

\- Ça tombe bien… Je ne veux que ce charmant Stiles. J'ai tout un programme en tête. Quand je serais lassé de le baiser, si ça arrive un jour…

Sa voix s'arrête dans un gargouillement. Il chute et moi j'ouvre les yeux. Le manche de mon couteau de jet planté dans sa poitrine

\- J't'avais prévenu… Ne le touche pas ; _je murmure en regardant Alex_

\- Pas… Possible… Devrais… Mort ; _il tousse et du sang sort de sa bouche_

\- J'suis le diable ; _j'hausse les épaules avant de grimacer, putain ça fait mal_ ; J't'avais prévenu qu'il fallait pas toucher à MON ange. Va crever ; _je le regarde se crisper dans le but de me lancer une insulte mais la vie quitte ses yeux_

\- Oh putain Derek ; _un corps m'étreint_

\- Si ça t'embête pas bonhomme j'aimerais bien que tu sortes tes doigts de ça et qu'on reprenne la route

\- Tu es blessé mon ami ; _la douce voix de Maya pourrait me tirer une larme, en même temps que le qualificatif_

\- Ça va aller. Faut bouger avant qu'ils n'envoient d'autre drones ; _je me redresse péniblement sur mes genoux_ ; J'vous avais dit. Faites confiance à personne

\- Mais à toi on peut. Tu viens de sauver ma vie ; _elle me regarde avec tant d'émotion sur le visage_

\- J'te devais bien ça ma sœur ; _je souris et prends appui sur ses épaules pour me redresser_

\- Attends ; _le brun se dresse sur ses pieds_

\- Quoi ? ; _je me tourne à moitié_

\- Faut que je te recouse un minimum sinon tu vas perdre trop de sang

\- On fera ça quand on sera à l'abri

\- Tu vas te vider de ton sang Derek ; _il me regarde intensément_

\- Mets toi derrière moi et compresse. Il nous reste moins de 1000 km à faire. Si on ne s'arrête pas ce soir on pourra être au chaud, au sec et à l'abri. Ça roule pour vous ?

\- Tu nous demandes ?

\- Oui

\- Si tu tiens, on tient ; _Maya me fixe avec attention_

\- Je tiendrais

Et j'ai tenu. Ça été dur. Mais on y est. L'hôtel se profile devant nous. On laisse la motoneige dans un petit bosquet et on avance comme si on revenait d'une expédition familiale. C'est Maya qui va prendre les clefs de la chambre. Enfin des chambres à ma demande. Si je suis dans la même pièce que le jeune, malgré mon état, il passe à la casserole ! Il me soutient jusqu'à la porte.

\- J'ai demandé des chambres côte à côté. Mais du coup elles sont assez éloignées du reste du complexe ; _murmure la sœur_

\- Pas bien grave ; _je serre les dents à chaque pas parce que je sais pas ce qu'il y a dans mon épaule mais putain ça fait un mal de chien_

\- Vaut peut-être mieux puisqu'il faut encore que j'extrais… ; _Stiles dit tout bas_

\- Oui tu as raison. C'est là ; _elle ouvre une porte et je me retrouve dans la plus belle pièce que j'ai connu depuis 20 ans !_

\- Ce qu'il fait bon ici ; _chuchote le jeune_

\- Bon de quoi tu as besoin ?

\- Fil et aiguille. Le morceau faut que je le récupère moi-même ; _il blanchit_

\- Ça va aller ou je le fais ? ; _je lui demande_

\- Genre t'es en état. Et c'est pas accessible pour toi ; _il me tape le front_ ; Ça va aller

\- Ok c'est parti alors

La grande femme referme doucement la porte et m'indique le lit. Je refuse. Pas question qu'on foute du sang partout ! Je lui indique la salle de bain. Ils hochent la tête. Je regarde Stiles se laver les mains soigneusement et je ricane.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais mes blessures ont souvent été soignés sans que j'ai les mains propres alors…

\- Tais toi ; _il me frappe encore gentiment le crâne_ ; J'suis content que tu sois en vie ; _ses yeux me hurlent sa sincérité_

\- J'suis content d'être en vie aussi ; _pour la première fois c'est vrai, j'ai souvent cherché la mort mais là aujourd'hui, j'voulais pas_

\- T'enlèves tes fringues ?

\- Non. Ça c'est pour le reste du programme ! Tu fais ça comme ça ; _j'ouvre la tirette de la combinaison et la tire juste sur mes épaules, je la redresse de l'autre côté, seulement le haut de l'épaule gauche est mis à nue_

\- Je joue pas Derek

\- Moi non plus babe. Mais je respecte le programme. C'est tout ; _je le regarde à travers le miroir_

\- Faudrait que tu sois mort pour plus être aussi impertinent hein ? ; _il grimace un sourire en coin_

\- Et encore

\- T'es prêt ?

\- Je pense

\- Maya ?

\- J'le tiens ; _elle apparaît à la porte_

\- Ça va aller hein ; _je grogne_

\- On verra. C'est parti

Ses doigts une nouvelle fois s'enfoncent dans ma chair et je serre les poings. Il me souffle de me décontracter parce que du coup le muscle bloque l'accès à la pièce de métal… Il ne bouge plus pendant une seconde le temps que je me déverrouille. Alors j'attrape le bord du lavabo et je le serre de la main droite. Concentrant toute mon attention sur les muscles de droite. Je sens une brûlure et trou noir.


	12. Nuit part 1

Ça y est, nous y sommes, nous y voilà... THE scène... Donc ben... J'ai rien de plus à dire sur ce coup-là... Enfin je crois... Quoique...

Nan je charrie je vous laisse lire mes petits chats!

Je vous embrasse très affectueusement, Sam

* * *

J'ai chaud. Je suis super bien. C'est moelleux sous moi. Que demander de plus ? Une image se forme dans ma tête. Un corps, de très belles jambes, un petit cul rebondi, une chute de rein cambré, un torse blanc comme du lait piqueté de grains de beauté, une bouche rose, bien dessinée, des yeux brun clair et une montagne de mèches. L'image trouve un écho en moi. Me fait palpiter. Je laisse ma main dériver sur mon ventre. Mes doigts passent sous les boutons du jeans. Tout à coup la réalité me frappe. Stiles ! Je me redresse dans le lit. Dans lequel je suis allongé tout habillé. Il a tenu sa promesse. Mes yeux mettent un petit instant à faire le point. J'allume la lampe de chevet. Personne. Un petit mot sur la table. « Parti manger. Reviens avec quelque chose pour toi. Bouge pas. S. » J'apprécie son écriture. Petite et dynamique, comme lui. Mon excitation est loin d'être retombée. Je me lève. Je me sens faible. Je rejoins la salle de bain. Un bol avec une pièce ronde. Je la prends. Un numéro de série. J'hallucine. J'ai eu le droit d'être frappé par la putain de plaque de série qui indique le numéro de l'appareil. La pièce est dans un état parfait. Je la repose avec dégoût. Je commence à ôter le pull quand la porte de la chambre se déverrouille.

\- Putain mais où il est encore ? ; _râle le jeune homme_

\- Juste là ; _je m'adosse au chambranle de la salle de bain_

\- Comment tu te sens ? ; _il rougit et dégluti_

\- On fait aller

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Depuis quelques jours oui étonnamment ; _je m'avance et lui recule un peu_

\- Je parle de vrai mangé ; _il chuchote_

\- Ah ; _je souris_ ; Aussi oui. Où est Maya ? ; _je demande pour alléger la conversation_

\- Partie se reposer. Il est 2h du matin ; _il pose un sac sur la table et allume la lumière_

\- Vous avez été faire du shopping ? ; _à mon tour de déglutir quand je le vois dans ce jeans noir serré, un peu trop à mon goût, dans un pull noir, col bateau qui dévoile beaucoup trop de peau et dans un long manteau noir col droit_

\- On allait pas rester dans nos combi de neige quand même. Tiens j'ai pris ça pour toi ; _il pose 3 sacs volumineux à côté du lit_

\- Parce que tu crois connaître mes mensurations ? ; _je glisse encore vers lui_

\- J'ai triché un peu ; _il murmure les yeux fixés sur moi, sombres à cause de ses pupilles dilatés_

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai regardé les tailles dans ton sac ; _sa voix est tellement basse que je pourrais ne pas l'entendre_ ; Comment tu te sens ? ; _il me demande encore_

\- A peu près bien. Tu veux regarder ? ; _je penche la tête_

\- J'sais pas trop. Ce sous-pull collant te vas plutôt bien, ça serait décevant de l'enlever ; _je baisse les yeux, ah ouais le sous pull thermo protecteur_

\- Mais il me tient un peu chaud ; _je pose une fesses sur la table_ ; Maya dort alors ?

\- Profondément et pour… ; _je le voies compter_ ; 8 heures

\- Comment tu peux sav… Babe ? Tu l'as drogué ? ; _je me redresse d'un bond et le regarde rougir_

\- Rien de méchant. Un petit somnifère de rien…

\- Pourquoi ? ; _je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de palpiter_

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie qu'on soit interrompu pour le reste du programme

C'est à son tour de s'avancer. Il pose ses mains sur mes avant-bras, me les décroise. Il me tire à lui. Mais je refuse de bouger.

\- Ce que je voulais te demander dans le sous-marin ; _sa voix n'est qu'un souffle bafouillant, gêné, mais je l'écoute avec attention_

\- Oui ? ; _je pense avoir deviné mais j'ai peur d'espérer_

\- C'est d'être mon premier… ; _il s'arrête et lève les yeux sur moi_

\- Premier quoi ? Y a plein de premier Stiles ; _il frisonne_

\- C'est la première fois que tu utilises mon prénom ; _il sourit en dévoilant ses dents_

\- Tu voies, déjà un premier de fait ; _je pose mes mains sur ses joues_ ; Premier quoi ?

\- Premier tout ; _il finit par dire_ ; Tout ; _il répète_ ; Absolument tout

\- J'avais compris la première fois hein ; _je le tire doucement à moi_ ; Premier baiser ? Première fois ?

\- Ouais et premier amour aussi ; _il rougit tellement fort que je sens la chaleur irradier de ses joues à travers mes paumes_

\- Ah… Pour ça je suis pas forcément très bon ; j _e chuchote contre ses lèvres, sans l'embrasser_

\- Dis le mec qui m'appelle babe et mon ange

Il finit par anéantir la distance entre nos lèvres. Comme lors de la première fois j'ai l'impression d'être foudroyé. Sa bouche est tellement douce sous la mienne. J'essaye de ne pas le brusquer. De ne pas laisser la passion m'envahir. Mais c'est dur. Tellement dur. Je mets fin au baiser. Et me recule d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? J'étais nul c'est ça ? ; _sa bouche s'affaisse un peu de dépit_

\- Pas du tout… J'te trouve juste un peu trop habillé pour les circonstances ; _je fais glisser le manteau le long de ses bras et le jette à l'aveugle en direction du fauteuil qu'il y a au fond de la chambre, je m'accapare à nouveau de ses lèvres, juste avant de sceller sa bouche j'entends un_

\- Loupé

Je lui lèche la lèvre inférieure et sourit de le sentir trembler contre moi. Je le tire plus près. Mais rien ne semble être assez près. Alors je le hisse en le soulevant par les cuisses. Je le colle contre le mur. Il grogne et ouvre sa bouche. Ses mains s'enfouissent dans mes cheveux. Quand je sens sa langue venir chercher la mienne j'oublie tout. Qui je suis. Où je suis. Ce que j'ai vécu. Tout. Plus rien n'existe à part lui. Sa bouche. Sa langue. Ses bras. Ses doigts. Tout de lui. Je suce sa langue et ferme les yeux en entendant le gémissement qu'il laisse échapper. Je m'écarte de lui, lui rendant son souffle.

\- Je t'ai désiré à la seconde où je t'ai vu ; _ma voix est complétement cassée_

\- T'es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre ; _il caresse du pouce ma pommette_

\- Stiles si t'es pas prêt à aller jusqu'au bout faut qu'on arrête. Je serais incapable d'arrêter dans 10 minutes ; _j'immobilise son visage entre mes mains_

\- Je veux tout. Arrête de t'en faire. Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Sûr ?

\- Si tu demande ça encore une fois… ; _il s'arrête en rougissant_

\- Oui ?

\- Je fais le poids ; i _l lâche ça comme ça et me regarde intensément_

On sait ce que ça veut dire. Lui au-dessus. J'halète à cette image ! Je le recolle au mur et retrouve sa bouche. Je l'embrasse à en perdre le souffle et le cœur. Il murmure « lit » en s'accrochant à l'encolure de mon pull. Alors je nous décolle du mur et nous pilote vers le lit. Je m'affale dessus et lui me surplomb. Il passe lascivement ses mains sur mon torse. Avant de grogner. Il pince le bas du tissu et d'un mouvement le fait passer par-dessus ma tête. Je lève les bras pour l'aider à l'enlever. Ça tiraille un peu au niveau de la blessure mais je ne dis rien. Je suis déjà affreusement dur. L'étoffe tombe au pied du lit sans que ni lui, ni moi, n'y prêtions attention. Il a la bouche grande ouverte et me regarde fixement.

\- Je sais c'est pas joli, joli

\- Tais toi ; _il se cambre et frotte son bas-ventre contre le mien_ ; C'que t'es viril

Je me tais donc. Il me l'a demandé si gentiment. Son index part de mon cou et trace un chemin de feu jusqu'à mon nombril. Je me retiens, non pas de gémir, mais de hurler de plaisir. Hurler de plaisir… Je pensais pas que c'était possible. Faut dire aussi je m'attendais pas à quelqu'un comme Stiles. Juste pour le provoquer je chuchote son prénom. Il a attendu si longtemps. La réaction est instantanée. Son pull disparaît dans la chambre. Et il s'allonge sur moi pour m'embrasser. La peau de nos torses entre en contact. J'ai l'impression de passer à la chaise électrique tellement je reçois de décharge. Mais alors quand sa bouche se pose à nouveau sur la mienne… Je nous retourne d'un mouvement de bassin. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches. Je vais finir absolument fou. Il passe tout doucement les mains dans mon dos. Evitant la blessure. Il s'éloigne et chuchote

\- Je veux te voir

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux voir ? J'suis pas très…

\- T'es magnifique ; _il me coupe_ ; Tourne toi

\- Mh autoritaire babe ; j _e ricane et il rougit, j'embrasse son nez pour lui faire comprendre que je le taquine, je le tire à moi et me rallonge_ ; C'est assez étrange que tu sois au-dessus ; _je murmure parce que c'est la vérité_

\- Faut parfois apprendre à être passif ; _il met un coup de bassin et je sursaute tellement fort qu'il est obligé de se retenir au mur_

\- C'est risqué pour toi de vouloir que je sois passif ; _je respire difficilement_

\- Je constate. Mais il est bon de temps en temps de vivre dangereusement

\- Je suis fatigué de vivre dangereusement moi ; _je laisse mes doigts courir le long de ses flancs_

\- J'imagine. Tu voudrais quoi là ? ; _il passe ses doigts sur ma peau tellement légèrement que j'ai l'impression de le rêver_

\- Une maison, pas très grande, près d'un point d'eau, une cheminée, et du calme

\- Où ça ? ; _sa main se fait plus lourde sur mon pectoral droit et j'halète un peu_

\- Là où il y a du soleil.

\- Une ville en particulier ? ; _son pouce taquine mon téton_

\- Stiles comment veux tu que je réponde à tes questions si tu m'excites comme ça ; j _e tente de pas serrer trop fort la peau de ses hanches_

\- J'te croyais entraîné à résister à toutes les tortures ? ; _il griffe ma peau et je gémis, enfin je laisse sortir ce long gémissement de bête_

\- Pas quand c'est toi mon tendre bourreau. Fais quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose quoi ?

\- Si tu veux les rênes faut les prendre en entier hein

\- Mais j'suis un peu novice là ; _il hausse les épaules_

\- Ok. A moi de jouer alors

Je nous renverse encore d'un mouvement de hanche. Je caresse son visage de mes doigts. Il est tellement beau qu'il en paraît irréel. Je l'embrasse avec douceur. Tendresse. On a notre temps. Même si je fais finir par éjaculer dans mon jeans ! J'embrasse sa joue, sa mâchoire et je descends petit à petit. Le cou, le creux des épaules, l'épaule, le biceps, le creux du coude, l'avant-bras, le poignet, la paume de la main et enfin le bout des doigts. Je recommence la même chose de l'autre côté. J'ai envie de le marquer… Je le regarde.


	13. Nuit part 2

Le moment tant attendu, le grâal!

Bisous les capucines, Sam

* * *

\- T'es à moi Stiles ?

\- Oui

\- Complètement ? ; _j'hausse un sourcil quand il fronce les siens_

\- Oui

\- Bien alors j'ai le droit de faire ça

Je fonds sur son cou et le mords. Il crie et soupire quand je lèche la marque. J'aspire sa peau et il geint. Je l'embrasse. Il se tortille, griffe mon dos et serre mes hanches. Exactement comme je l'ai rêvé. Je relâche la peau de son cou. Et je grogne à son oreille

\- Mien

\- Oui ; _il sourit_

J'embrasse sa bouche et mords sa lèvre. Ça aussi j'en rêvais putain. Il me griffe plus fort et je ne peux m'empêcher d'onduler contre lui. C'est beaucoup trop bon pour durer. Je descends sur son torse. Je lèche toute la peau que j'ai à portée de ma bouche. J'avais raison… Aussi douce que de la soie… J'embrasse fiévreusement ses tétons, les suce et les aspire. Puis je passe aux grains de beauté. Il se cambre tellement fort que la boucle de sa ceinture vient m'érafler la peau en-dessous du nombril. Je siffle et descends mes mains. Je lui enlève son pantalon très rapidement. Je me redresse, à genoux entre ses jambes, ouvertes pour moi. Putain…

\- C'que t'es beau

\- Arrête ; _il tend une main et me tire à lui_

\- Si t'es beau. Tellement beau qu'Alex te voulait

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre

\- Il voulait construire une cabane dans les bois et te baiser jusqu'à en avoir marre ; _il glapit sous moi_ ; En fait c'est pas si con hein ; _je souris_

\- Que si c'est toi alors ; _il descend ses mains le long de mon dos, jusqu'à la lisière de mon pantalon_ ; Tu voudrais pas enlever ça ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'suis curieux ; _il rougit_

\- On est fait pareil hein…

\- Ouais mais… De un ; _il s'avance et pose sa bouche contre mon oreille_ ; Pour me baiser vaudrait mieux que tu ne portes plus rien ; _mes hanches tressautent à ces mots_ ; Et de deux… Je meurs de curiosité de voir tes tatouages

\- AH OUI ! ; _il me mord le lobe de l'oreille_ ; Ok. Tu me l'enlèves ?

\- Tu veux ?

\- Que si t'es sûr de toi. Sinon j'le fais

\- Tais toi

Et en même temps que son ordre ses mains passent sur mon torse. Les doigts bien écartés comme pour capter le plus de peau me semble-t-il. Il ne cesse de murmurer « si dur » et je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner. Faudra que je lui explique ce qu'on peut dire ou non. Quand je sens ses longs doigts faire sauter le premier bouton je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Au second bouton je serre convulsivement mes mains dans l'oreiller, il sème un chemin de baiser le long de mon cou. Au troisième et avant-dernier bouton son doigt disparaît à l'intérieur et heurte la tête de mon sexe. Je déglutis et mon cœur bat trop fort. Il se penche et me mord l'épaule. Je geins et me cambre. C'est impossible qu'il soit novice. C'est impossible ! Le quatrième bouton est ôté sans même que je m'en rende compte tellement je suis absorbé par la sensation de sa bouche sur ma peau. Ses mains reviennent dans mon dos. A la lisière de mes fesses. Il les descend. Doucement. Il glisse doucement sous moi. Je me soulève un peu plus pour qu'il ait de la place. Il descend en douceur, embrassant ma peau, mordillant et caressant des lèvres ou du nez les cicatrices qu'il rencontre. Tout ce qu'il fait est marqué de douceur. Et ça ne cesse de m'émerveiller. Quand il arrive au nombril et qu'il y fourre sa langue je me dis que je dois l'arrêter. Je dois l'arrêter. Mais pas un mot, pas un son ne franchit mes lèvres. Elles sont collées je crois. Mon jeans est dans la pliure de mes genoux. Sa voix altérée me fait presque sursauter

\- Pas de sous-vêtement mauvais garçon ?

\- Pas d'utilité. J'enlève pas le jeans pour dormir en général

\- Mh, j'aime ça

On dirait un chat qui ronronne. J'y crois pas. Il me semble que je pourrais jouir rien qu'en écoutant sa voix. Faudra qu'on essaye. Parce qu'après tout… Si il n'est pas porteur de virus. Si ce qu'il a n'est pas grave. Qu'est ce qu'il m'empêche de le récupérer et de le garder pour moi ? Diavel t'es en train d'envisager sérieusement de te fixer et de… Quand ses lèvres entourent mon sexe j'arrête de penser. Je bande tous mes muscles pour ne pas m'affaler sur lui. Je pose tout mon avant bras gauche sur le lit et le cherche de ma main droite. Le bout de mes doigts heurte sa chevelure. J'enfouis ma main… Je sais même pas pourquoi. Pour le guider ? Il a pas l'air d'en avoir besoin. Pour le retenir ? J'en ai pas envie. Pour lui montrer que je suis là ? Il doit s'en douter puisqu'il a ma queue en bouche. Je gémis tellement fort que ça me gêne moi même quand il me prend en totalité. Je tombe sur le flanc. Je le retiens aux épaules.

\- Stiles stop. Stop

\- Quoi ? C'est pas bien ?

\- Si mais je vais finir par me répandre dans ta bouche si tu continues…

\- Et ? ; _je le remonte de force contre moi, ses yeux sont tellement foncés, sa bouche est gonflée et rouge luisante, je l'embrasse avec force_

\- Et si tu me suces comme ça tout sera fini avant d'avoir commencé ; j _e finis par répondre quand je lâche sa bouche_

\- J'suis sûr que tu pourrais être à nouveau opérationnel rapidement ; _je rejette la tête en arrière à son insistance_

\- Stiles ; _je geins parce que c'est le seul truc que je suis apte à penser et à dire_

\- J'aime que tu dises mon prénom ; _il embrasse la marque qu'il m'a faite sur l'épaule_ ; Alors ?

\- Non. On jouira ensemble

\- Si tu veux ; _il sourit en biais_

\- C'est quoi ce sourire ?

\- T'es romantique en fait. Et tendre. Et attentionné. Et…

\- Arrête ; _je grogne_ ; Tu préférerais que je sois brute, que je te défonce le cul, que tu pleures et saignes, que je sois vulgaire et violent ?

\- J'sais pas ; _un étrange éclat passe dans ses yeux_ ; A essayer une fois

\- Putain tu vas me tuer

Je me jette sur lui. Je me fais moins doux. Je blesse un peu ses lèvres. Il gémit sous moi. Je relâche la pression. Je le regarde mais il sourit. Ok… Je descends sur son torse. J'ôte son boxer sans délicatesse. Je pose ma main sur son sexe tendu. J'effectue quelques aller-retour assez fort. Il se tortille sous moi, se cambre tellement fort que seuls ses épaules et ses talons touchent le matelas. Je le relâche et il geint, presque en larme. Je suce rapidement deux de mes doigts. J'en enfonce un. Il tressaille mais ne dis rien de plus. Je continue de le branler doucement, en rythme avec mon doigt.

\- Plus

\- Déjà ? ; _je le regarde intensément, est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ?_

\- Plus aller Diavel ; _il griffe mon épaule, le surnom m'échauffe le sang_

Mon index va rejoindre mon majeur. Il ne se crispe pas. En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il est humide. J'effectue quelques mouvements de ciseaux. Ses reins viennent à la rencontre de mes doigts. J'ajoute un troisième doigt. Il ne grimace pas, rien. Au bout de quelques minutes j'en peux franchement plus. Le voir s'empaler comme ça, de lui même sur mes doigts… Je remonte vers lui et pose mon front contre le sien.

\- Prêt ?

\- Ça fait des heures que je t'attends ; _il enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules, le droit plus bas, presque sur mes hanches pour épargner la blessure et ses cuisses compressent mes hanches_

\- Dis pas des trucs comme ça toi

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me ravager sinon ?

\- Stiles ; _je râle en m'enfonçant d'une poussée_

Il ouvre la bouche en un O parfait et se cambre. Nos torses entrent en contact avec un petit bruit mat. Je sens ses ongles fichés profondément dans mon dos. Je vais avoir des putain de marque demain.

\- T'es ok ?

\- Oh putain

\- T'as mal babe ? ; _j'essuie la sueur qui coule de son front_

\- Oh non. Juste c'est trop bon. Bouge. Baise moi. Ravage moi. J'sais pas fait quelque chose

\- Sale gosse ; _je chuchote à son oreille en commençant des petits mouvements_

\- Plus vite ; _il se contracte autour de moi_

\- Babe arrête ça ou je vais être fini avant même que tu commences à t'échauffer

\- Ok

Je l'embrasse et accélère peu à peu. Je suis déjà en train de me retenir c'est pas possible. Il m'a trop chauffé avant. Ses hanches viennent à la rencontre des miennes. Le claquement de nos peaux est effrayant tant il est violent. Le petit est frénétique. A croire que je ne vais jamais assez fort, assez loin, assez vite. Il va finir par me chevaucher j'en suis sûr et certain. Je grogne en l'imaginant. Il murmure « retiens toi putain ». Alors je me retiens.

J'embrasse sa bouche mais il se dégage vite. A la recherche d'air. Il me griffe, m'écrase contre lui. J'avance une main entre nous et le masturbe doucement. Sa main droite agrippe mes cheveux tellement fort que j'ai peur que la peau se décolle du crâne. Il m'embrasse fort. Il me mord les lèvres avec tant de violence que la blessure qu'il m'a infligé se rouvre. Le goût du sang se mêle à celui de nos salives. Mais ça le dérange pas. « Encore un peu » il quémande. Alors je fais le truc le plus stupide de ma vie. Je me mets à compter. A rebours. Je me dis encore 5 fois. Arrivé au 5 fois je me dis encore 6 fois. Sauf que ça marche 3 minutes. Il me serre et me renverse sur le matelas. Ça y est…

Il au-dessus. Il sourit et moi je le regarde. Ses cheveux sont trempés. Ils lui collent au front, sur les joues et dans la nuque. J'avance une main et dégage son visage. Il pose ses mains sur mon torse et pousse pour se hisser. Mes hanches se soulèvent en même temps. Il pousse des râles qui pourraient réveiller les morts. Au bout d'un moment je lui tend mes mains ouvertes, il pose ses mains dans les miennes, on entrelace nos doigts et il utilise ma force, conjugué à la sienne pour s'empaler sur moi. Mon cœur bat frénétiquement, je crois qu'il va exploser, sortir de ma cage thoracique, je sais même plus. Je ne vais plus tenir. Le frisson brûlant couve dans mes reins.

\- Sti…

\- Moi aussi

\- Tu veux que… ; _je dénoue nos doigts et les enroule de sa verge_

\- Non, pas besoin, reste avec moi

\- J'suis là

\- Aide moi

\- Comment ?

Pour réponse il pose mes mains sur ses hanches crémeuses. Je le soulève presque à chaque fois qu'il monte. Au bout de trois mouvements je me mords les lèvres. Il pose sa main sur ma joue, me regarde et murmure « viens ». J'obéis. J'éjacule avec un long cri inarticulé. Dans le même temps je sens quelque chose de chaud couler sur mon ventre et dans mon nombril. L'orgasme dure. C'est le plus long et le plus puissant que j'ai jamais eu. J'ai l'impression de me briser et de me retrouver à chaque seconde. Quand enfin tout se termine la masse bouillante de Stiles s'affaisse sur moi. J'ai encore le courage de m'extraire de lui. Puis je le repose sur moi. J'ai pas envie de parler. Pas encore. J'embrasse le haut de sa tête. Caresse son dos. Et profite de son cœur qui tambourine. Son souffle heurte ma peau surchauffée, créant des millions de petits frissons. Il cherche ma main et je la lui donne volontiers.

* * *

Alors verdict? ça valait le coup d'attendre ou niet? Remboursé? :P


	14. Passé et futur part 1

Le chapitre fait exactement 2000 mots... Ouah que c'est beau!

Bon après ce moment de sexe débridé reprenons le cours de notre histoire...

Bisous les coccinelles dorées, Sam

* * *

Je reste un long moment à lui caresser le dos comme ça. Tellement long qu'il s'endort. Et merde… Moi je suis de nouveau opérationnel. Il avait raison. Je me dégage doucement, essuie son ventre avec mon sous-pull. Je me glisse dans la salle de bain. Je commande une lumière tamisée. L'eau coule immédiatement chaude et je soupire de bien-être. L'eau me brûle un peu au niveau de l'épaule. Je passe ma main dans mon dos. Je sens des points de suture sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je les avance devant mes yeux. Rouge. Tant pis. Ça arrêtera de saigner tout seul. L'eau aplati mes mèches. Je les ébouriffe d'une main.

J'aspire tellement à une vie calme désormais. Je me savonne en m'imaginant une petite maison, un lac sur la propriété, le jeune quand je pousse la porte. Un frisson me parcours l'échine. Je rouvre les yeux et me retourne une seconde avant que Stiles pénètre dans la pièce. Il ouvre la porte de la douche et se glisse sous l'eau.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ? ; _il caresse du doigt un premier tatouage_

\- A ce que pourrait être ma vie future ; _je le tire à moi et l'étreins_

\- Et ça donne quoi ? ; _il pose un délicat baiser sur ma gorge_

\- Une maison, un lac, du calme et toi et moi dans la chambre

\- Toi et moi ?

\- Tu veux pas ? J'sais pas. J'me suis dit que…

\- Ça serait parfait… Mieux que le plan initial de me tuer de tes mains et de faire disparaître mon corps ; _il me pince les fesses_ ; Et si j'ai vraiment un truc ?

\- Tu n'as rien bébé. J'ai côtoyé assez de gens… Infectés. Tu n'en fais pas partie ; _j'éloigne son visage et plonge mon regard dans le sien_ ; Je te le promets

\- Tu me promets aussi de toujours rester avec moi ? _; quelques larmes bordent ses yeux_

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ; _je souris en reprenant la vieille formule du mariage_

\- Tu me promets de me protéger ?

\- Oui, au détriment de ma propre vie

\- Tu me promets de toujours m'aimer même si ce que j'ai est grave ?

\- Oui. A jamais _; j'inspire à fond parce que je ne remets pas en cause le fait de l'aimer, moi un mercenaire sans cœur je suis tombé en une seconde pour ce petit mec, à peine sorti de l'enfance_

\- Tu me promets de toujours…

\- Je te promets tout ce que tu veux mon ange ; _je le coupe_ ; D'être ta lumière quand il fera nuit. D'être ton ombre tous les jours que Dieu fait. D'être le chemin sous tes pas. D'être l'ancre qui te ramène à bon port. D'être l'étoile de tes jours. Le soleil de tes nuits si tu préfères. D'être la pluie quand il fera trop chaud. D'être mari, amant et confident à tous les moments de ta vie. D'être là. Tant que tu voudras de moi. D'être…

\- Je t'aime ; _il laisse échapper ça avant de se cacher dans mon épaule_

\- Tu veux que je te dise bonhomme ? Je suis absolument sûr d'être irrévocablement et inconditionnellement amoureux de toi

\- Tu peux te reculer que je voie l'œuvre en totalité ?

\- Allons y, depuis le temps que tu veux les voir

Je recule de deux pas dans la douche. Son regard parcourt la totalité de ma peau. Centimètre par centimètre. Son doigt parfois caresse une marque, un tatouage en précis. Son regard descend et moi je déglutis. Il passe deux doigts sur les phrases autour de mes hanches. Descend vers le tribal qui orne le méplat de ma cuisse. Il regarde la longue estafilade qui barre mon mollet. Je me retourne à la demande de son regard. Je sens ses mains passer sur mon dos. Je frisonne violemment. Il caresse mes tatouages. Surtout les plumes. Une pour chaque personne que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Et ça en fait. Elles sont barrées de multiple blessure.

\- T'es beau ; _sa voix brise le bruissement monotone de l'eau qui coule_

\- TU es beau. Pas moi

\- Si. T'es tout en muscle. On sent le fauve prêt à bondir. Comme un loup. Tes yeux verts. Ta mâchoire carrée preuve de ta volonté. Tout en énergie retenue, rassemblée. Excitant _; sa main caresse mon torse de haut en bas_ ; T'es vraiment, vraiment bandant

\- Stiles _; je rougis_

\- Putain et quand tu rougis c'est encore pire… Viens là ; _il me crochète la nuque et il s'enroule autour de moi_

Je comprends qu'il veut que je le porte. Alors je le soulève sans difficulté. Je le sens qui cherche quelque chose. Il se tortille. Ce n'est que lorsque la pointe de mon sexe heurte son entrée que je comprends. Je l'arrête. Mais d'un regard, une nouvelle fois, il me fait comprendre qu'il le veut. J'ajuste nos positions et le pénètre d'une lente poussée. Mes mains s'accrochent à la paroi de douche. Je le besogne longtemps. Jusqu'au moment où je le sens se raidir dans mes bras. Ses doigts griffent ma nuque et il se répand sur nous. Je le suis dans le plaisir et garde mes dernières forces pour nous asseoir, toujours enlacés, dans le bac de douche. Malheureusement c'est à ce moment là que l'eau se coupe. Il tend son bras et reprend de l'eau. Je sais pas combien. Je m'en fous on a de quoi payer. Il se love contre moi comme un petit chat. Je le lave, me lave, coupe l'eau et nous sèche.

\- C'est rouvert ; _il grommelle déjà endormi_

\- On verra ça plus tard cœur. Tu veux que je mette quelque chose pour dormir, pour éviter de salir les draps ?

\- S'en tape ; _il me tire encore à lui et je crois l'entendre râler_ ; Faudrait une chaîne

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, sa main sur mon cœur et il s'endort. En totalité allongé sur moi. J'embrasse son front. J'ai envie de vivre avec lui. Quoiqu'il arrive. S'il a un truc ben je le cacherais dans la forêt avec moi et point. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par son souffle.

C'est une sensation étrange qui me réveille. Je tape les draps autour de moi. Et soupire quand je ne rencontre que du vide. Voilà c'est ça l'étrange impression. Celle d'avoir possédé un mec parfait. Mais qui s'est fait la malle. Je fronce les sourcils… Quoique… Je descends mes mains et heurte une tête. Je prends peu à peu conscience. Et j'arque le bassin. Il grogne.

\- Stiles putain ; _je halète, déjà trempé_

Mais lui, forcément ne peux pas me répondre. Je déglutis et laisse ma main dans sa nuque. De l'autre je m'accroche au drap. Pour pas sombrer. Pour par ruer les hanches en avant. Mais je pourrais ruer puisqu'il me prend jusqu'à la garde. Je palpite déjà. Et il le sent puisqu'il râle. Je sens les vibrations de sa gorge le long de ma verge. J'inspire à fond. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait c'est pas possible autrement. Je l'avertis avant que ce ne soit trop tard mais il me griffe le ventre. C'est presque aussi clair que quand il me disait tais-toi hier. J'éjacule dans sa bouche. Sans pouvoir me retenir. Une fois que j'ai finis, je l'entends avaler. Il embrasse mon aine, mon nombril, il remonte petit à petit. Je l'embrasse passionnément à peine à ma hauteur. Il a un goût étrange. Le mien je suppose. Je le renverse et me met sur le dessus.

\- Bonjour ; _il ronronne_ ; Déjà réveillé ?

\- Tu sais que tu vas me tuer à ce rythme gros chat _; je regarde le monticule de mèches, j'en tire gentiment une_

\- J'suis pas gros _; il fait une moue enfantine qui me donne envie de le serrer à l'étouffer contre moi_

\- Non t'es pas gros. Loin de là. T'es musclé. Tes jambes sont divines. Ton cul on en parle pas. Il faudrait lui vouer un culte. J'adore ta chute de rein… Et j'adorerais la voir quand je te possède ; _je murmure contre sa joue en laissant ma main se perdre sur la peau incriminée_ ; J'aime ton torse. J'aime ta peau de lait. J'ai l'impression d'être un arabe à côté de toi ; _pour preuve je pose ma main sur son ventre, il redresse la tête et sourit_ ; J'aime la forme de tes épaules, rondes, fermes, masculines mais en douceur, j'aime ta taille fine et plate. J'aime tellement de chose qu'il faudrait que je les marque sur le mur de notre chambre

\- Tu le ferais ?

\- Quoi ? Ecrire mon amour pour toi sur les murs ? Bien évidemment

\- Et baiser ma chute de rein ?

\- Aussi ; _je souris_

\- Là tout de suite ?

\- Là tout de suite ; _je l'écrase un peu sous mon poids qu'il voit que je ne mens pas, que je suis à nouveau excité_

\- Fais le

\- Sûr ? ; _je mords son oreille_

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de me le demander ? _; il me pince la hanche_

\- Quand je serais mort, pas avant

\- A chaque fois que tu me baiseras tu me demanderas ?

\- Déjà je te baise pas. Je t'aime. Et oui à chaque fois

\- Ok… Alors si ce coup-ci tu pouvais me baiser et pas m'aimer.

\- Stiles _; je râle_

\- Je suis pas en sucre bordel. J'en ai peut-être la couleur mais…

\- C'est tes premières fois et je pense déjà t'avoir malmené dans la douche

\- Même pas. Regarde ; _il se cambre, passe deux doigts entre ses fesses et les ressorts, humides et recouverts d'une substance blanche_ ; Pas le moindre signe de sang, ok ? Je suis juste…

Je le fais taire d'un baiser. Je l'imaginais pas capable de tant de trivialité. J'ai pas encore décidé si j'aimais ça ou non. A la fin du baiser je le retourne sur le lit. Mon cœur s'affole. Je lâche un long souffle qui va soulever certaines de ses mèches. Il gémit et je me penche sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ; _je suis déjà affolé_

\- J'en meurs juste d'envie. Depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette rivière ; _sa voix est très grave, chaude j'ai envie de dire_

\- La rivière ?

\- Tu t'es déshabillé pour te rafraîchir devant le monastère. J'ai cru que les yeux m'en sortaient de la tête.

\- Oh bordel. Et t'as pensé à ça quand tu m'as vu ?

\- Pas de suite. Mais j'ai eu envie que tu me… Renverses dans le train. Même dans la clairière je crois. Vas y maintenant

J'en reviens pas. Moi qui pensais être le seul obsédé, incapable de me contenir. Je le redresse, le fait mettre à quatre pattes et d'une vigoureuse poussée je le possède. Il râle et s'écroule un peu. Je maintiens ses hanches et adopte un rythme rapide et puissant. Je laisse ma violence sortir un peu. Là je le baise, c'est indéniable. Il tend une main derrière lui. Il crochète mon poignet et s'écroule sur le lit. Alors je passe mon bras autour de son torse et je le redresse. Je continue frénétiquement. Cette fois c'est lui qui gémit, geint, râle, murmure, crie à s'en péter les cordes vocales. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le toucher qu'il vient sur les draps. Il se resserre tellement fort contre moi que je ne peux que le suivre. Essoufflé je le tire à moi avant de me rallonger. Ma tête tourne tellement l'orgasme m'a terrassé.


	15. Passé et futur part 2

Partie deux... On en apprend encore un peu sur la psychologie de Derek...

Bisous les coccinelles rouge à pois noir, Sam

* * *

Il glisse entre mes bras et s'éclipse dans la salle de bain. Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche, prêt à l'appeler. Mais il revient déjà, une aiguille et du fil dans les mains.

\- Tu charries là ?

\- Non, c'est rouvert et je veux pas que ça s'infecte ; _il me demande de me mettre sur le flanc d'un signe de la main_

\- Après un tel orgasme t'es capable de penser à ça ; _je râle_

\- C'est à cause de l'orgasme que j'y pense. Sur le ventre Derek

\- Pf ; _je m'exécute tout de même mais pas sans au préalable avoir lâcher mon quota de ronchonneries, il rit tout bas et me gifle gentiment le bas du dos_

\- Putain c'est bien rouvert. J'le savais. Me porter dans la douche, me maintenir tout à l'heure…

\- Tu fais genre 50 kilos bébé… ; _ma voix est étouffée par l'oreiller_

\- Même… ; _je l'entends passer le fil dans le chas de l'aiguille_ ; Ça va piquer un peu gros cœur

\- Pas grave, vas y franco.

Il me rajoute je sais pas combien de points. Entre chaque piqûre et tiraillement je sens ses mèches effleurer mon dos et sa bouche caresser ma peau. Je sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. Puis au bout d'un énième point je comprends. Il coupe le fil avec les dents. Je gémis et lui s'arrête.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? ; _je sens son corps se raidir, sa voix est paniquée et douloureuse_

\- Non babe, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu m'embrassais l'épaule, avant de comprendre qu'en réalité tu coupes le fil. Avec tes dents. Et je trouve ça sexy

\- Oh t'es con _; il me tape la crâne gentiment_

\- Bientôt fini ?

\- Pas encore. Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime pas être sur le ventre. J'me sens vulnérable ; _je replie un bras sous ma joue_

\- Même si c'est moi qui suis au-dessus ?

\- Oh babe ; _je rigole_

\- Mais rigole pas. Ça me fait tressauter et je vais louper les points ; _je ne peux m'en empêcher et rigole encore plus fort_ ; Derek ; _il serre ses cuisses contre moi et j'ai un flash… Lui en moi… Mon souffle se coupe et calme mon hilarité_ ; Merci ; _il recommence sa couture sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il a dit_

\- Stiles ?

\- Mh ?

\- Non… Laisse tomber. J'en ai marre là. C'est bon je suis pas de l'étoffe précieuse hein

\- Pppfff, ok c'est bon ; _il se penche pose l'aiguille et le fil sur la table de chevet, moi je roule et le récupère dans mes bras_

\- Là où est ta place ; _je murmure_

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta place c'est entre mes bras ; _je lui explique à haute voix_

\- Et ta place c'est tes bras autour de moi ; _il sourit_ ; Salut

\- Bonjour ; _je frotte mon nez contre le sien_

\- Tu me raconterais ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Celle là ? ; _il caresse de toute la main une cicatrice sur mon flanc gauche_

\- Celle là va avec celui-là ; _je tire sa main vers un petit avion en papier sur mon biceps_

\- Un avion en papier ? _; il me regarde ahuri_

\- Ouais. C'est ma mission en Guinée. Celle où Zephan, l'Irlandais, tu voies ? ; _il nie de la tête_ ; Un des gars au club, le blond-brun aux yeux bleu ? Pas grave. Ouais je devais aller buter le chef de la milice locale qui commettait des exactions sur sa population ; _j'entends son souffle se couper_ ; Quoi ?

\- Exactions ? T'es sérieux là ?

\- Ben c'est pas parce que je suis un mercenaire sans foi, ni loi, que je dois être débile. Si ?

\- T'es tellement plus que ce que tu parais en fait. T'aimes jouer la grosse brute qui parle mal mais en fait t'es doux et raffiné.

\- Raffiné peut-être pas mais je sais parler autrement que putain, merde et fais chié ; _son rire me provoque un sourire_ ; Et toi non plus t'es pas forcément ce que tu parais. Qui aurait pu croire que tu serais si… Corps à corps

\- Tais toi _; il rougit et se cache un peu contre moi_

\- Moi j'trouve ça adorable. J'aurais buté le Golden-Boy et je t'aurais enlevé pour moi tout seul.

\- Ah bon ? ; _ses yeux me sondent jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme_

\- Et ouais. J'aurais pas hésité. Sauf si toi tu avais exprimé la volonté d'aller avec lui. Bref… Guinée ou pas ?

\- Oui, pardon ; _il caresse du bout des doigts, comme un geste inconscient, la cicatrice_

\- Ouais donc… Oui le chef de la milice. Diara Bontiempa. Une enflure… Je devais le faire à longue distance. Fusil précision et tout ça. Mais ce con ne sortait jamais sans une cour. Et y avait de trop gros risque de tuer un civil. Donc j'ai attendu. L'Irlandais s'impatientait dans son avion alors je lui ai dit de repartir au bout de trois jours. Quand il est rentré sans moi tout le monde a pensé que j'étais mort. Sauf que moi je patientais. Un soir, au bout de… J'dirais 6 jours il sort seul. Pour aller rendre visite à une petite jeune fille… Tu voies ce que je veux dire ; _sa main se crispe sur ma hanche, signe que oui, il a compris ;_ Je pénètre dans le village en silence, me cachant parmi les ombres. Je pousse la porte et pose une main sur sa bouche. La fille pleure de soulagement. Je le tire derrière moi, pas la peine qu'elle voie ça. Et je lui ai tranché la gorge sur la place. J'ai attendu au petit matin qu'un des lieutenants découvre le corps. Voir si le suivant ne serait pas pire en fin de compte. Au bout de trois jours j'ai entendu quelque chose qui m'a confirmé que je pouvais partir sans regret. Ce que j'ai fait.

\- Quoi ? _; il se redresse sur moi_ ; Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

\- Un rire Stiles. Le rire d'une fillette qui jouait dans la boue et qui avait aspergé par malheur un soldat. Au lieu de lui tirer une balle, il s'est penché et a sauté à pieds joints dans la flaque. Elle a rit et j'ai levé le camp.

\- Mais t'as pas été blessé ; _il fronce le nez_

\- Là non… Mais j'avais plus de moyen de rentrer hein. Donc j'ai crapahuté dans la forêt et je suis tombé nez à nez avec une troupe de djihadiste. Des Ethiopiens. Qui avaient appris que le général était mort et que la place était « vacante ». Il était 12. Et moi tout seul. Pendant l'échauffourée un de ses enculés cagoulés m'a entaillé le flanc avec son sabre. Je les ai fini et j'ai marché en direction de l'aéroport. J'ai bandé ma hanche et quand j'ai pu me poser j'ai fait des points de suture. Finalement Zephan est revenu. Au bout de 3 jours… J'étais délirant, fiévreux et je me suis imaginé que son avion était en papier. Voilà.

\- T'as fait justice en réalité

\- C'est toujours ce que j'essaye de faire. Certains sont moins scrupuleux et acceptent toutes les missions. Pas moi.

\- T'es un ange gardien, pas le Diable ; _il m'embrasse très tendrement et moi je sens mon cœur faire des loopings à ses mots_

\- Si je suis le Diable. J'ai tué beaucoup trop de gens.

\- Tu te souviens de tous ?

\- Sans exception.

\- Combien en tout ?

\- Tu veux pas savoir ; _je murmure en éloignant mon visage_

\- Dis moi

\- 682

\- T'as commencé à 11 ans ?

\- Oui

\- Donc en 17 années, presque mon âge tu as pris moins de 1000 vies ?

\- C'est déjà trop babe

\- C'était que des pourritures qui eux prenaient des vies. Tu en as prise une, pour en sauver des centaines

\- Ça ne change rien ; _je roule sur le flanc mais il me lâche pas, il se colle au contraire à moi_

\- Je suis fier de toi ; _il murmure contre ma nuque_

\- Tu peux pas. J'ai tué. Je suis un meurtrier et…

\- Je suis fier de toi parce qu'avec tout ce que tu as vécu tu restes doux, tendre et humain. Tu as versé ton premier sang en vengeance à ceux qui t'ont pris ta famille. C'est honorable. Et tu as ensuite protégé cette idée. La famille. L'enfance. Je suis fier de toi. Tu n'es pas un démon. Loin de là.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Stiles ; _je me recroqueville en position fœtale_

\- Tu étais trop petit pour les sauver Der' ; _il se glisse entre mes bras, forçant l'accès_

\- Qui ?

\- Tes sœurs et ta mère. Tu n'aurais pas pu. Tu étais trop petit. Tu as fait vengeance par la suite. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu mon amour ; _il caresse mon visage de haut en bas_ ; Pardonne toi. Il est temps. Tu en as fait assez.

\- Cora avait 9 ans ; _et je me mets à pleurer_


	16. New York

INCROYABLE MAIS VRAI! FF m'a laissé poster le chapitre en une fois! On fait tous un hip hip hip hourra pour lui! *le fait sur son bureau*

Hum *se racle la gorge* Donc voici le chapitre du jour mes petits pingouins!

Je vous embrasse de loin parce que je ruisselle, Sam

* * *

C'est le froid qui me réveille. Je cherche le drap d'une main. Puis je me redresse. Je me suis lamentablement endormi après ma crise de larme. Je vais à la salle de bain. Pas de trace du brun. Je fais la moue. On frappe à la porte. J'arrache le drap et le passe autour de mes hanches. J'ouvre la porte en grand. Avant de serrer les dents. Je suis même pas armé, j'ai pris aucune précaution. Mais ce n'est que sœur Maya et Stiles tout habillé, propre sur lui et l'air fatigué derrière elle.

\- Tout va bien Derek ?

\- Heu… ; _je cherche des yeux les orbes ambre et il plisse la bouche, il ne veut rien dire_ ; Ouais je suis juste encore endormi. J'vais prendre une douche et on se rejoint pour le déjeuner ?

\- Ok _; elle commence à tourner les talons_

\- Je vais juste regarder sa blessure Maya

\- Oui bien sûr Stiles _; elle lui embrasse le front_ ; Je t'attends ou…

\- Oui j'en ai pas pour longtemps ; _et il referme la porte sur nous, il encadre mon visage et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser_ ; Tu t'es endormi désolé. J'ai pas eu envie de te réveiller

\- Tu lui as rien dit ? ; _je le colle contre moi et respire son odeur de frais_

\- Non, je suis pas sûr qu'elle serait contente

\- Ok, je comprends

\- Je suis désolé ; _sa bouche tremble, les larmes ne sont pas loin_

\- Y aucun souci babe. Je vais me doucher et je vous rejoins ok ?

\- Je suis désolé _; il murmure encore tout contre ma bouche_

\- Le soit pas. Je comprends

J'embrasse doucement sa bouche et essuie la larme qui s'échappe tout de même de son œil. Puis je le repose parce que bien évidemment je l'ai soulevé sans m'en rendre compte. J'embrasse sa joue et lui murmure encore « c'est ok, je comprends, file ». Je le chasse d'une petite tape sur les fesses. Il ouvre la porte et je me glisse sous la douche. Je ressors en pleine forme. La pièce de métal n'est plus là. Je hausse les épaules. Je m'en fous.

Je regarde les fringues que Stiles a prises pour moi. Je passe un boxer noir, j'ai tellement plus l'habitude, jeans levis, un peu grand, il me tombe bas sur les hanches, t-shirt long blanc, un peu collant et enfin un blouson en cuir. Je cherche des yeux mes chaussures et trouve une boîte sur la table. Les mêmes mais neuves. Je crois que les taches de sang le dégoutait un peu. Je souris et les passe. Ouais des timberland noires, en cuir, toute neuve. Je soupire d'aise. Je passe un 9mm dans mon dos, deux couteaux et je referme la porte. La neige craque sous mes pas volontaire. Je me glisse dans la salle à manger et repère immédiatement le dos de Stiles. Y a un mec qui leur parle à la table. Je fronce le nez et me morigène « t'énerves pas tout de suite Diavel ». Mais un petit cri offusqué de mon brun me met en route automatiquement. J'abats ma main sur la nuque de l'autre brun fade.

\- Un souci ?

\- Ça va aller Diavel, merci ; _il me sourit mais ses yeux sont froids, blessés_

\- Je te débarrasse de ça babe ?

\- Volontiers, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'il lâche ma cuisse ; _il grogne_

\- Ok

Je tire le bras de l'autre sans ménagement. Il tremble un peu. Je murmure à son oreille « t'as de la chance que j'ai pas le temps sinon je te couperais ce qu'il semble te titiller sous la ceinture ». Je l'emmène dehors et lui colle un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe. Il chute lourdement et cherche son souffle. Je le regarde piteusement. Puis je m'en vais déjeuner. Je me glisse contre le petit qui me serre le genou sous la table, loin du regard de Maya.

\- Et celle là ? ; _son pouce frotte une petite cicatrice sur mon pec gauche_

\- Mh ; _je réfléchis_ ; J'dirais camp d'entraînement ; _les images affluent et j'hoche la tête, la voix sinistre_ ; Oui. Camp d'entraînement. Exercice d'escalade. J'me suis loupé et le barbelé a entaillé ma peau. Et celles là ; _je tire sa main sur ma cuisse, puis sur ma nuque_ ; Sont ses sœurs

\- Ce tatouage là ? ; _il tapote de l'index ma bible_

\- Ah ; _je rigole_ ; J'ai sauvé le cul d'un prêtre. Une histoire bête. Il a traversé sans faire attention, tout concentré qu'il était sur sa liste de course. Je l'ai tiré par la capuche de sa soutane. Point

\- Tu les as toute faite toi

Il rit et roule sur moi dans le lit de l'appartement qu'on nous a indiqué sur New-York. Maya est dans la chambre à l'étage. Et il a attendu qu'elle soit endormie pour me rejoindre. Plus que deux jours avant que je ne le « livre ». Mon cœur bat trop vite à cette idée. Il le sent et me regarde. Je souris et l'embrasse avant de caresser sa chute de rein. Il gémit et se cambre. Je lui susurre des petites paroles tendres mais il n'a pas envie de tendresse. J'arrive pas à comprendre comment il fait pour tenir. Je l'aim fois toutes les nuits. N'importe quel autre homme, à un moment, aurait mal. Pas lui. C'est comme s'il était prédestiné à être aimé. J'essaye de ne pas être brutal mais il en veut toujours plus.

Quand il s'écroule sur moi, essoufflé, rouge et comblé, après m'avoir chevauché, c'est toujours sa petite victoire, je le serre à l'étouffer. Il rit doucement mais il aime bien au fond qu'après qu'on ait couché ensemble je le garde contre moi. Que je le fasse se sentir comme un « bien précieux ». C'est lui qui me l'a dit hier soir. Avant d'ajouter qu'il avait envie de se tatouer. J'ai ri. Je n'imagine pas de l'encre sur sa peau sans imperfection. On parle tout le temps ensemble. Nos nuits se résument à deux choses. Du sexe et des paroles. On dort assez peu. Moi je suis outillé pour résister à la fatigue et lui dort par intermittence dans la journée. On a rien d'autre à faire. A part attendre. Et parler. Parfois il me pose des questions auxquels je n'ai pas de réponse. « Quand le médecin sera reparti je pourrais rester avec toi ? Quand le médecin aura dit que je n'ai rien on restera là ou on ira ailleurs ? ». Je me contente de le serrer contre moi, de l'embrasser et de lui susurrer mon amour.

On est totalement imbriqué l'un dans l'autre. Nos têtes sur le même oreiller, son front contre ma joue, ma main étalée sur la peau de sa hanche quand la porte s'ouvre avec violence. Je roule sur le ventre, le tirant avec moi et nous éloigne de la source de danger. Ma main se referme sur le 9mm que je laisse sur la table de chevet. Stiles n'a pas moufté, il s'est agrippé à moi et a gardé le silence. Mais ce n'est ce que sœur Maya. Il se raidit entre mes bras et ouvre la bouche.

\- Le monastère a été détruit ; _elle souffle, les larmes ravageant son beau visage_

\- Quoi ? ; _il se redresse sous moi, ses mains poussant mes épaules_

\- Le monastère… Il a été prit pour cible et… _; elle glisse le long du chambranle_

Il esquisse un geste pour se lever mais je le retiens en resserrant ma prise sur ses cuisses. Il me regarde et je vois l'incompréhension, l'affolement, la peur dans ses yeux. Je passe ma main sur ses fesses pour lui faire assimiler le fait qu'il est nu comme à sa naissance. Il hoche la tête, se tortille et son bras cherche à tâtons des habits. Il passe quelque chose sous les draps et se lève dans la seconde. La couverture s'envole du lit. Me laissant, moi, nu, exposé, au milieu de notre lit. Je serre les dents et me cache comme je le peux. Mais Maya ne fait pas attention. Elle est submergée par l'émotion, ne cesse de sangloter et de serrer convulsivement les épaules du brun. Il l'emmène au salon et allume le grand écran plat d'un frottement du doigt. Les voix me parviennent, même sans image je ne peux éviter d'imaginer le désastre.

« Le missile aurait été lancé par des français, en représailles à la prise de parole de la directrice des néochristianiques à propos de l'occupation de la région de la Sarta occidentale. Il n'y a aucun survivant. La sœur supérieur Martin a tenue à réagir rapidement. Son communiqué de presse indique… »

J'en ai assez entendu. Je m'habille sommairement et me glisse dans la pièce. Ils sont réunis, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Accrochés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils étaient des naufragés. Je tire une couverture sur eux. Et je m'éclipse dans la cuisine. C'est leur douleur je vais les laisser la digérer tranquillement. Une main se pose pourtant rapidement sur ma taille. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner. Je connais sa peau, son odeur et même la chaleur qu'il émane, par cœur.

\- J'suis désolé mon bébé ; _je murmure juste assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des œufs que je suis en train de cuire_

\- Pourquoi ? _; il murmure en posant sa tête contre mon dos_

\- Pourquoi quoi amour ? Ils ont détruit le monastère ? Ou pourquoi je suis désolé ?

\- Nous ne sommes que des gens pacifistes, reculés et retirés du monde, pourquoi nous prendre pour cible ?

\- Je sais pas bébé. Je sais pas.

\- C'était le dernier monastère libre et indépendant du monde ; _ajoute désespérée Maya, Stiles sursaute et commence à s'éloigner_ ; C'est bon Stiles. Je le sais depuis le premier soir. Derek n'est pas très doué pour s'empêcher de te marquer. Et t'es encore moins doué pour les cacher ! Si vous êtes heureux ensemble je suis qui pour vous empêcher de vivre cet amour ?

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée ? _; il s'éloigne quand même de moi_

\- Non. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de fort, qui te protégera et qui t'aime pour ce que tu es. Non je ne suis pas fâchée. Après je dis pas que j'aurais pas préféré une petite demoiselle, toute en courbe et bien sur elle ; _je lâche un gloussement parce que je suis l'opposé total de cette description_ ; Mais j'ai une confiance aveugle en Derek. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Et il n'y a personne d'autre au monde qui serait plus apte que lui à te protéger et à t'aimer aussi fort ; _ses paroles me touchent_

\- Merci Maya ; _je me retourne et lui serre l'épaule_ ; Je suis infiniment désolé pour vos amis. Vraiment

\- Moi aussi. Ils ne méritaient pas ça ; _elle éclate de nouveaux en lourds sanglots, je la tire à moi et l'écrase contre mon torse, Stiles l'enlace lui aussi, nos doigts se rejoignent, on s'adresse un long regard_

\- Je t'aime ; _je lui dis en bougeant les lèvres mais sans qu'un son ne trouble le silence haché par les larmes de la sœur_

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ; _il me répond par le même biais et renforcé du poids de son regard_

Le téléphone de l'appartement qui sonne nous perturbe tous tellement dans cette petite bulle qu'on sursaute. Je serre encore Maya, essuie une larme et m'éloigne pour décrocher.

\- Monsieur Diavel ? ; une voix féminine, vaguement familière, je m'accoude à la fenêtre et regarde le jour se lever sur cette partie de New-York

\- Oui et vous êtes ? ; ma voix sonne basse, méfiante

\- Sœur supérieure Martin. Vous êtes avec le jeune Stiles ? ; je fronce le nez

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Il relève de mon ordre monsieur, le médecin passera dans l'après-midi. Tâchez de le recevoir convenablement ; son ton me hérisse le poil

\- Par convenablement vous voulez dire sans lui loger direct une balle entre les deux yeux ?

\- Il serait fort dommageable pour vous que votre nouvelle identité soit connu des services anti-terroriste américain n'est ce pas, monsieur Hale ? ; je frappe la vitre du poing, putain ils me tiennent avec ça

\- En effet ; je finis par lâcher douloureusement, comme du venin

\- Donc le médecin passera et en fonction du résultat je récupèrerais l'enfant

\- Récupérer ? Hop hop hop je suis pas d'accord avec ça moi ; je me retourne et les regarde dans la cuisine

\- Oh le bon vieux cliché serait réalisé avec vous ? La bête qui s'éprend de la belle ?

\- Fermez là ; je gronde et son petit rire me donne envie de détruire quelque chose

\- Oui vous l'aimez. Fort regrettable pour vous. Soit vous me le livrez de votre plein gré, soit je fais marcher une armée sur la maison et je vous réduis en cendre pour le récupérer. Que préférez vous ? Prendre le risque qu'il meurt avec vous, ou le laissez vivre mais loin de vous ?

Les tonalités de fin d'appel me brise le cœur. Mon regard croise celui du jeune. Une larme roule sur sa joue et se perd à la commissure de ses lèvres. Comme s'il sentait le danger. Comme s'il sentait qu'on allait être séparé. Je serre les dents. Et les poings. J'appuie fort sur mon poignet, là où est caché l'implant du passeport. J'ai choisi ma nouvelle identité après le petit-déjeuner à la frontière du Canada. On s'est tous réunis dans la chambre. J'ai d'abord vérifié les leurs. Celle de Maya est normale. Maya Radjaksta. 33 ans. Née en Indonésie. Enfin sa fiche d'identité normale. Celle de Stiles m'a un peu plus dérouté. Rien qu'un prénom, un âge. Point. Mais toutes les autorisations pour aller dans tous les pays. J'ai pas relevé. Pas la peine de l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Alors on s'est assis autour de la table. Quel nom de famille choisir ? Quel endroit de naissance ? Je garde mon prénom. Sinon je vais pas m'en sortir. C'est Stiles qui a trouvé, en lançant une vanne.

\- Bon on va pas rester dans ce hall toute la nuit, si ? Oh attends… Hall, Hale !

Alors voilà. Derek Hale. 28 ans. Né à Londres. Me voilà… Sauf que cette vipère sait déjà ça. Je frotte l'implant sans fin. Jusqu'à avoir une large tâche rouge.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ; des doigts blancs comme la neige se posent sur les miens

\- Le doc passe cette aprèm. C'était sœur Martin… ; je souffle sans le regarder, il faut que je me compose un visage… Mais j'y arrive pas. Mon cœur bat trop fort.

\- Et ? ; il presse mes doigts des siens, me demandant implicitement de le regarder, je m'exécute

\- Après tu devras aller avec elle ; ses yeux se plissent de confusion, sa bouche s'ouvre

\- Mais… Der'… Tu…

\- Je sais pas Stiles. Je sais pas. Je comprends plus rien. Elle m'a dit en fonction des résultats. Des résultats de quoi bon sang ? ; je le tire contre moi parce que j'ai plus envie de perdre une putain de seconde

\- Mais j'veux pas moi ; il souffle contre mon torse

\- J'sais bébé, je sais. Mais là j'ai plus le choix ; je repense à sa menace « vivant loin de vous ou mort avec vous ».

\- T'avais promis ; il gémit et les larmes transpercent mon t-shirt et mon cœur

\- Je sais mon amour mais…

\- Vous avez encore du temps ; tempère Maya ; On va réfléchir. Calme toi Stiles ; elle lui frotte le dos et serre mes doigts des siens ; On va réfléchir tous ensemble.


	17. Secret, liberté et mort

Nouveau Hip hip hip hourra! Un seul chapitre! FF s'améliore dites moi... Ou c'est moi qui devient plus performantes *se frotte le menton, perplexe*

BREF... Voici quelques explications sur certaines choses, tout n'y est pas.. Ben ouais je vais pas vous délivrez la solution comme ça d'un coup ça serait pas drôle!

OH ET AU FAIT! UNANYME! Pitié crée toi un compte que je puisse te répondre! Ça me frustre de pas pouvoir te répondre proprement! Tes reviews sont tellement, tellement... Woaw! Au pire y a mon FB dans ma présentation, sers t'en, je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, I'm beging you!

Bisous les chats angoras, Sam

* * *

Sauf qu'on a pas trouvé de solution. Il est endormi contre ma poitrine. Le jour commence à décliner. On approche des 6h et on attend fébrilement le médecin. Stiles est lové contre moi et moi je le serre à l'étouffer. Son souffle est régulier. Calme. Connu par moi. Comme une mélodie que jamais je ne pourrais oublier. Je regarde Maya. Elle est sur son 31. Longue robe noire. Cheveux natté. Mais son attitude dément son apparente tranquillité. Elle se ronge les ongles. Et son regard est fixe sur la fenêtre. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler quand une moto rugit dans la rue. Je serre plus fort Stiles. Un médecin, mandaté par les néochristianiques, ne viendrait pas en moto. Une dizaine de moto rejoignent le premier. Encore et encore. Un bataillon de motard. Une grosse centaine. Je souffle et pose ma tête contre le canapé.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Ils portent une marque ? ; _je ne regarde pas la sœur qui s'approche de la fenêtre_

\- Une sorte de flèche rouge et…

\- Enflammé _; j'hoche la tête_ ; Les sbires de Pavoshko.

\- Des 4x4 se garent de l'autre côté. Costard, cravate et… Merde alors ; _elle pose sa main sur la carreau_

\- Laisse moi deviner, ils portent un col de prêtre ?

\- Ouais _; elle revient s'asseoir, à côté de moi, elle pose une main sur mon genou_

\- Les sbires des néochrist… Ils veulent être sûr, l'un comme l'autre, que j'effectue la livraison.

\- Et si tu le fais pas ? ; _elle me transperce de ses yeux_

\- Beaucoup de sang

\- Putain ; _elle se frotte le visage et sursaute au bruit strident de la sonnette_

\- C'est lui ; _je souffle en embrassant le front de mon homme_

\- Je vais ouvrir. Réveille le. Qu'il se détache de toi. Pas la peine d'aggraver votre cas

\- Ouais si tu le dis

\- J'y vais à pied hein ; _et elle claque la porte, elle nous laisse du temps, mon cœur se gonfle de gratitude_

\- Mon cœur ; _je souffle à son oreille en frottant mon nez contre sa tempe_

\- J'ai entendu _; il me répond la voix parfaitement claire_

\- J'suis désolé bébé ; _moi par contre ma voix n'est qu'un gémissement pitoyable_

\- C'est pas de ta faute ; _il s'éloigne un peu de moi, s'assied sur mes genoux et me regarde_ ; Je t'aime

\- Moi aussi. Plus que ma vie. Je ferais tout pour rester avec toi ; _je caresse ses joues_

\- J'aimerais tant que ce soit possible.

Et il m'embrasse. Mais ce baiser est dur. Il reflète la tristesse. Le désespoir. L'amertume et la séparation. Quand il se détache de moi et qu'il s'enferme dans la chambre je me sens me briser en deux. J'ai envie de le prendre contre moi et d'envoyer le monde se faire foutre. La porte s'ouvre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sortir mon arme. Je la pose contre mes cuisses. Je me relève de tout mon haut. Maya se glisse la première. Pour vérifier qu'on est séparé. Elle me sourit tristement.

\- Venez mon frère ; _elle lui ouvre grand la porte_

\- Je vous remercie ma sœur ; _sa voix me donne envie de lui couper la gorge, je serre mes doigts tellement fort contre mon 9mm que j'ai peur que le coup parte tout seul, les motards s'amusent à accélérer dans le vent dehors, le bruit de surrégime des bécanes me tapent sur les nerfs_ ; Monsieur Diavel ; _le prêtre s'incline d'un mouvement de genoux_

\- Va te faire foutre enfoiré ; _je crache entre mes dents serrées_

\- Pas commode _; il rigole comme si j'avais sorti la meilleure blague du siècle_

\- Pas vraiment non ; _grimace Maya en me fusillant du regard une fois qu'il me tourne le dos_

\- Où est l'enfant ?

\- Ce n'est pas un enfant ; _je ne peux m'empêcher de tonner_

\- Soit, soit ; _le médecin évacue la question d'un geste de la main, je vais m'appuyer contre la fenêtre, regarder le comité pour la sortie_

\- Diavel ? ; _me demande doucement Maya, on a convenu qu'elle ne dirait pas mon prénom_

\- Chambre ; _j'indique notre chambre, à lui et moi, d'un mouvement raide de la tête_

\- Je vous remercie mon ami

\- Je ne suis pas votre ami ; _je m'écarte du passage de l'empafé en noir, il se contente de sourire_

La porte se referme devant la sœur. Elle ouvre la bouche mais la voix du médecin la coupe dans son élan

\- Secret médical

\- Putain de bordel de merde de va te faire foutre connard ; _elle râle en s'asseyant, droite comme la justice à la place que j'occupais une seconde avant_

\- J'aurais adoré t'entendre dire ça plus tôt _; je la regarde calmement_

\- J'aurais du le dire plus tôt. Indéniablement ; _elle croise, décroise, recroise ses doigts en une torsion infinie, comme un nid de ver de terre_

\- Arrête May… Ou je vais finir par défoncer cette porte, buter cette enflure et récupérer notre bébé ; _je murmure rageusement_

\- Ma mère m'appelait May ; _elle répond, nostalgique_

\- Pardon ; _je baisse la tête_

\- Non, ne le soit pas. Ça me fait plaisir Derek ; _elle s'avance et me serre l'épaule_

\- On est tellement dans la merde _; je souffle à son cou_

\- Tu penses pouvoir faire le poids contre ces… Andouilles ? ; _je rougis à l'expression mais reprends vite mon sérieux_

\- Tout seul ? Nop. Par contre on peut les monter l'un contre l'au… ; _la porte qui s'ouvre m'arrête, Stiles en sort, pâle, défait_

\- J'suis enceinte

\- Quoi ? _; je souris, avant de voir une larme couler_

\- C'est une anomalie génétique. Il est enceinte ; _affirme le médecin en posant sa main sur son épaule, j'ai envie de lui arracher les doigts, l'un après l'autre_

\- De combien ?

\- De…

\- PAS VOUS ESPECE DE BATARD ; _je hurle au visage du médecin, je tire mon homme et lui redemande, doucement à l'oreille_ ; De combien Stiles ?

\- 6 semaines ; _sa tête se niche contre mon épaule, à sa place_

\- Impossible ; _balbutie Maya et je pense la même chose_ ; Je ne t'ai pas quitté et… Personne au monastère n'a pu te toucher… Dia… ; _elle se coupe, pas la peine de parler de nous deux, elle se frotte le visage_

\- Je vais avertir ma sœur supérieure. Elle vous recontactera. En tout cas, pour cocasse que soit la situation, félicitations jeune homme ; _et il ferme la porte_

\- C'est impossible, un mec peut pas être enceinte. J'suis quoi ? Un monstre ? ; _il pleure dans mes bras_

\- T'es merveilleux bébé mais… Quelqu'un t'as fait quelque chose au monastère ? ; _je l'éloigne tout doucement de moi, j'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'il a pas été violé_

\- Non personne. Le seul homme que j'ai vu c'était…

\- Le médecin ; _finit Maya à sa place_

\- Il t'a touché ?

\- Non ; _il renforce sa réponse de négations violentes de la tête_ ; T'es le seul Derek et… ; _le téléphone nous interrompe_

\- Ouais ? _; je décroche sans aucune politesse_

\- Monsieur Diavel ?

\- Sœur Martin ; _je grince des dents et le petit revient dans mes bras_

\- J'aimerais récupérer le jeune homme maintenant

\- Les résultats vous satisfont ? ; _je lâche sardonique_

\- Au plus haut point ; _elle rigole_ ; Des jumeaux. C'est merveilleux

\- Jum…

\- Faux jumeaux ; _elle me coupe_ ; Une fille et un garçon. Merveilleux n'est-il pas ? Envoyez le moi… Ou dois-je venir le chercher ? _; je laisse passer une seconde, deux… 10, 15…_ ; Diavel ? ; _sa voix est moins joueuse, plus dure, froide_

\- On descend ; _je souffle, je jette l'oreillette du téléphone et elle se brise contre le mur_ ; Bébé ?

\- Quoi ? ; _il me serre tellement fort contre lui qu'il me griffe le dos_

\- C'est des faux-jumeaux ; _je masse sa nuque et il lâche un hoquet stupéfait_

\- Impossible ; _ne cesse de répéter Maya_

\- Je sais. Mais ça l'est May. Maintenant faut descendre. Tu vas avec lui. Putain je te le confie. Et on fait comme on a dit ; _je la tire à moi_

\- Oui, d'accord _; elle hoche la tête, anesthésiée_

\- Une veste bébé ?

\- Pour aller où ? Je vais être dans un labo, comme une bizarrerie et…

\- Stiles s'il te plaît ; _je gémis, rien que de l'imaginer comme ça mon ventre se tord_

\- Ok. En route ?

\- Allons-y. Reconcentre toi ma sœur ; _je lui broie l'épaule et peu à peu je vois la conscience reprendre place dans se prunelles d'or_

\- Ok, j'suis là. Pardon ; _sa voix ferme me rassure_

\- Tu te souviens. Le moindre problème…

\- Je t'appelle oui _; elle m'adresse un hochement de tête sec et tire Stiles derrière elle_

Je passe toutes les armes que j'ai et ferme définitivement la porte de l'appartement. Ils sont 3 pas devant moi. Comme on l'a prévu. Je sors le premier en revanche. Une haie d'honneur. Sbires de Pavoshko à droite, prêtres néochrist à gauche. Je laisse Stiles se coller à moi. Il tremble et ne cesse de porter sa main à son ventre. J'arrête pas de l'imaginer dans quelques mois. Avec un ventre rond. Mon cœur se serre quand je réalise que je serais certainement pas là pour le voir. Pour les voir. A qui ils vont ressembler les bébés ? A Stiles, ok. Mais l'autre partie…

Je souffle et descends les marches par automatisme. Faut que je me concentre. Faut que je le sauve bordel… Mes yeux fouillent la place. Ils ont bien choisi l'appartement en faite. Avec une petite place au centre, peu de circulation. Là y en pas du tout. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont coupé l'accès au quartier. Mon cœur bat frénétiquement. Les doigts de Stiles sont accrochés à ma ceinture. Je sens parfois ses phalanges heurter la peau de mon dos. Je connais la douceur de sa peau sur le bout de mes doigts et je me souviens tellement clairement de sa manière de me toucher. Je serre les dents. Je peux pas le laisser. Ça serait comme m'arracher le cœur. La portière d'un immense 4x4 s'ouvre à 10 pas de nous.

Une magnifique femme rousse en sort. Elle a de grands yeux de biche. Un sourire orne son visage. Sourire large. OH BORDEL ! La blancheur de la peau. L'arrondi du visage. Les pommettes! La mère biologique de Stiles. Il faut un coup d'œil avisé, et très bien connaître le jeune pour le remarquer. Mais au souffle tremblant que j'entends je conclu que Maya aussi a compris. La sœur supérieur Martin est la mère de Stiles! J'inspire. Elle me tend une main, paume vers le ciel, ouverte. En faite c'est pas à moi qu'elle tend la main. Elle veut celle de son fils… Il se détache comme un zombi de moi. Dernière caresse sur ma cuisse d'un doigt. Encore 4 pas… 3… ET MERDE ! Je le tire à moi et attrape Maya par le poignet. Je nous rue vers la file de voiture garée. Je sors mon 9 mm et abat tout ceux qui se mettent devant moi. J'hurle, pour semer la confusion

\- J'VOUS LE LAISSE A VOUS PAVOSHKO. VOTRE PRIX EST PLUS INTERESSANT

\- Enfoiré, il nous a doublé ; _enrage la sœur sup, elle gobe le mensonge, j'aplatis Stiles contre moi, contre des voitures_

\- Ça va mon cœur ?

\- Merci ; _il pleure contre moi_

\- Bébé faut se ressaisir, j'ai besoin de ton intelligence à 100% là.

\- Ok, ok ; _il halète_

\- DEREK; _Maya arrache mon arme des mains et tire 3 balles, le mec à une 20aine de pas s'écroule_ ; Soit attentif merde ; _elle me rend mon arme avec un sourire de folie_

\- Ok, j'suis de retour dans la partie

\- Tu sais qu'on va y passer ?

\- Personne n'y passera si on arrive à rejoindre le métro. Puis qu'on s'arrête sur la 22ème. Ensuite on prend le train pour l'Iowa et un avion pour Ontario. Sur le terrain Canadien on se perd dans l'immensité du territoire, à la limite de l'Alaska ; _le jeune déblatère tout ça en une fois_

\- Tu crois ? ; _j'interroge Maya_

\- Ça peut le faire… Mais pas au Canada _; je souffle_

\- Pourquoi ? ; _demande Stiles_

\- Frontière, douane. Donc on reste en Amérique… ; _hochement de tête de Maya_

\- Dans l'immensité de la forêt californienne, Deer Krick River Groov ; _je murmure_

\- Ta cabane dans la forêt…

\- En route ; _je le pousse sous les fesses_

Je me mets devant lui et tire sur tout ce qui nous sépare du métro. La 22ème, rue la plus animée… Maya est derrière, elle s'est saisi d'un fusil semi automatique et fait mouche à chaque fois. Quand je n'ai plus de munition j'arrache aussi les armes des mecs que j'abats. Les balles fusent de partout. Une m'entaille la cuisse. Je serre les dents, tire Stiles de la main et tire sur le mec dans le coin. Les balles semblent s'éloigner de lui. Il devrait être touché au moins une fois… L'odeur âcre se répand. L'odeur du danger…

Une violente brûlure m'envahit le poignet gauche. Mon passeport est rouge sous ma peau. Un missile… Verrouillé sur mon passeport. Impossible de l'éviter.

\- Stiles ; _je murmure, il s'arrête et me regarde_

\- Quoi ? ; _il apparaît serein, calme, comme s'il connaissait le dénouement de tout ça_

\- Missile. Sur mon passeport ; _ma vue se trouble… J'vais pas pleurer quand même !_

\- Comment on s'en débarrasse ? ; _il se mord la lèvre_

\- En mourant

\- Embêtant _; il hoche la tête et reprend sa route_

Quoi ? Maya me serre le bras. Elle me parle mais je ne l'entends pas. Je cours derrière mon homme. J'entends le souffle de la fusée. Une idée jaillit soudain. Je rentre dans le 4x4 des néochrist, tire sur tout ce qui est encore vivant. J'attends la toute dernière seconde et referme la porte blindée, anti-missile, sur l'arme en vol. Elle explose au contact de la portière. Le souffle me projette 15 mètres plus loin. Je me relève. J'ai mal partout. Mais j'abandonne pas mon mec !

Maya se dresse sur une voiture, elle tient tête à la quinzaine de motard qui se ruent sur moi. Je voie trop tard le prêtre sur les marches d'une maison. La balle transperce son thorax. Je me précipite. L'attrape au vol. Mais la vie a déjà quitté ses yeux. La rage m'envahit. Ma seule et unique amie. La silhouette de Stiles au loin continue sa progression… Des hommes se dressent sur son chemin, il les assomme d'un atémis ou d'un coup. Je les liquide tous. Je reprends espoir. Je me colle derrière lui. Il me sourit. Il a l'air fatigué. Epuisé. Je tire une dernière rafale et le silence retombe. Je me courbe en deux, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Nouvelle brûlure.

\- Stiles

\- Oui ? ; _il se retourne doucement_

\- Je t'aime. J'suis désolé ; _j'embrasse très délicatement sa bouche avant de lui montrer mon poignet_

\- Je t'aime aussi. Et je suis bien plus désolé que toi

Le bruit du tir m'étonne plus que l'impact. Qui a tiré ? Le brun recule de trois pas. Les larmes coulent sur son visage.

\- J'suis tellement désolé bébé ; _il murmure en lâchant mon 9mm, mon propre 9mm, de ce matin, qu'il a prit sans que je m'en rende compte de sur la table de chevet_

\- Quoi ? ; _j'essaye d'avancer d'un pas mais mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, je pose ma main sur mon ventre, la retire trempée de sang_

\- J'ai pas le choix amour. Pas le choix

\- Mais… ; _la douleur explose, morale et physique_

Mon homme m'a tiré dessus. Il m'a tué de ses mains. Je le regarde s'éloigner de quelques pas. A reculons. J'ouvre la bouche pour crier. J'ai tellement froid. Je ne veux pas gaspiller mes dernières forces. Alors je referme ma bouche et le regarde. Je me gorge de sa beauté. Je me bats contre les ténèbres. Je ne sens plus mon corps. C'est à cause de l'hémorragie. Je ne fermerais pas les yeux. La dernière chose que je veux voir c'est lui. Le missile verrouillé sur le passeport arrive derrière lui. J'ai envie de lui hurler de partir. Mais il ne bouge pas. Je lâche mon dernier souffle. La seule chose qui me parvient encore c'est le souffle brûlant de l'ogive qui explose devant moi.

* * *

Et là pour la seconde fois de cette fiction vous avez très envie de me tuer, n'est-ce pas? :P

Je voulais pas mettre dans le résumé M-PREG pour pas gâcher tout l'effet de surprise, j'espère que ça ne choque pas trop de monde... Oh et si je l'ai fait c'est pas juste comme ça... Y a une RAISON expliquée plus tard! Donc accrochez vous même si ça vous déplait un peu, parce que *auteur qui se vante* j'ai trouvé un petit stratagème qui me plait bien et j'aimerais avoir vous avis dessus... :D

Bisous les têtards :-*


	18. La vérité

Hey voici le temps... Ben... Le titre est évocateur donc...

Bien à vous, Sam

* * *

J'ai mal. J'ai froid. Je suis ankylosé. J'ai soif. Ma tête me lance… J'ai l'impression d'avoir une armée entière qui a décidé de vider ses stocks de munitions en même temps dans ma tête. Pourquoi je me sens aussi nauséeux ? Un violent renvoi me tord le ventre. J'essaye de me pencher pour vomir mais je n'y arrive pas. J'vais quand même pas crever par asphyxie à cause de ma propre gerbe ? Mourir… Ou mourir à nouveau ? Tout est confus dans ma tête. Je tousse et la bile acide se répand sur mes joues, mon menton et mon torse.

\- Faudrait que le prof trouve une solution à ce truc ; _râle une voix aiguë à côté de moi_

\- Ta gueule Jacks, t'es vraiment délicat parfois ; _une douce voix lui répond, calme, avant de passer une serviette humide sur mon visage et mon torse_

\- Soif ; _je geins, la voix méconnaissable_

\- Tu veux quoi ? ; _une autre voix, plus forte, avec un lourd accent_

\- Eau

\- Bien au moins c'est pas un alcolo ; _rit tout bas, doucement une autre voix_

\- Stiles ; _je murmure encore, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe_

\- Attend de revenir entre les vivants pour te tordre le cerveau dans tout les sens mec ; _rigole encore la voix plus loin, d'après mes calculs à 6 pas, assis sur un meuble et qui balance les jambes d'après les changements de souffle d'air_

\- J'te donne à boire mais tu redégueule pas tout hein ?

\- Ta gueule Jacks ; _je réponds parce que j'ai reconnu la voix délicate_

\- Ah tu te souviens de moi ? ; _le bord d'un verre s'approche de ma bouche, je tends la main mais je suis arrêté en cours de route par une sangle_

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? ; _j'ouvre un œil, puis deux, pour faire face à 3 visages penchés sur moi_

\- Laissez le respirer les gars. Il revient d'entre les morts hein ; _encore cette voix basse_

\- Redressez moi ; _j'ordonne_

\- Putain son caractère de merde a pas changé ; _râle un blondinet aux yeux clairs_

\- Ta gueule l'Irlandais et fait le. Et détachez moi. J'vais pas m'enfuir. Mais je veux boire de mes propres mains

\- Oh putain, génial vraiment. Il pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'un mec gentil et raffiné et doux le petit Stiles ? Il a fallu qu'il prenne le pire emmerdeur de la terre !

\- Zephan ; _soupire le brun en me redressant_

\- Merci mec

\- Scott Mccallum. Là c'est Jackson Whittemore ; _le brun qui a secoué Stiles au club me désigne un autre brun, plus musculeux, je grogne_ ; Là c'est Zephan Moser, que tu connais et enfin Albert Daumon ; _je tourne la tête vers ce dernier, assit sur un bureau d'acier, je heurte ses yeux d'or et repense à d'autres yeux de fauve_

\- Maya ? ; _je demande_

\- Désolé… ; _Scott serre mon épaule_ ; Jacks le verre

\- Doucement mec ; _il me tend un verre que je saisis mais qui explose dans ma main_ ; DOUCEMENT J'AVAIS DIT _; il rugit_

\- Genre toi t'arrivais mieux à te contrôler au début ; _le reprend le métis aux yeux d'or_

\- Taisez vous _; je repose ma tête contre le matelas_

\- Tiens ; _Scott me ramène un thermos en acier, je le prend et l'acier gémit mais tient bon_

Je bois mes premières gorgées. Le liquide est frais. Un goût vaguement connu. Je respire l'odeur. Pas possible…

\- C'est du jus d'abricot ? ; _j'ouvre de grands yeux_

\- Euh ouais… On a l'impression qu'on t'a servi du champagne quand on voit ta gueule

\- Zephan s'il te plaît ; _soupire encore Scott_

\- Ok, ok ; _il rejoint Albert et s'assied à côté de lui_

\- Finis et après avale ça ; _il me pose un cachet dans la main gauche_

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Aspirine pour ta tête. D'après nos expériences passés et personnelles t'as l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête ; _le métis dit tout bas, d'une voix apaisante_

\- Moi c'était plus une pince en titanium qui me compressait le cerveau _; déclare Scott_

\- Moi plutôt une centaine de gosses qui jouaient au foot avec mon cerveau _; Jacks fait la moue_

\- Et moi j'avais l'impression qu'on essorait mon cerveau ; _finit Zephan, puis il me regarde tous_

\- Vidage de stock de toutes les munitions d'une armée ; _je grogne et ils explosent de rire_

\- Finalement il est pas si mal _; sourit en coin Zephan, il s'assied sur mon lit_ ; Scotty tu l'emmène chez le prof ?

\- Ouaip ; _il se met à pousser mon lit_

\- Olà, comment ça ? Quel prof ? Où ?

\- Tu parles vachement par contre pour un mort revenu à la vie ; _glisse malicieusement Albert_

\- Ouais toi t'étais plus avare de parole ; _la main de Zephan s'enroule autour de sa nuque et j'entends le bruit d'un baiser, mon cœur se serre, Stiles… Une larme coule, essuyé par un doigt léger_

\- Tu vas le retrouver ton mec ; _murmure encore le métis_

\- Il est mort. C'est pas possible qu'il ait survécu à l'explosion du missile ; _mon lit passe dans une pièce toute blanche_

\- Si. Le bébé l'a sauvé ; _une voix grave, abîmée au possible, mon lit s'incline et je me retrouve face à un homme… Enfin une sorte d'homme_

\- Flippant hein ? ; _rigole Scott_

\- La première fois aussi on s'est posé beaucoup de question _; Jackson s'assied sur une chaise_

\- Mais le doci-doc va tout t'expliquer ; _Zephan presse encore mon épaule et prend place sur une causeuse à côté du métis_

\- Comment vous sentez vous Derek Hale ? _; il s'avance vers moi et je remarque que presque la totalité de son corps est fait de câble d'acier et de pièce de métal_

\- Nauséeux _; je lâche_

\- C'est normal. Le retour à la vie est toujours un peu… Pénible ; _il grimace comme s'il parlait d'enlever une épine de son doigt_

\- Pénible ça tu l'as dit ; _je lâche dans un murmure et j'entends quelques éclats de rire_

\- Bien vous avez surement quelques questions ?

\- Quelques ? Un demi-million oui

\- Je n'aurais pas le temps pour un demi million ; _il relève les coins de sa bouche et éloigne d'une main une mèche de cheveux blanc, je regarde ses yeux pour la première fois, j'ouvre la bouche_

\- Stiles ; _je souffle_

\- Presque la même teinte hein ; _il sourit dévoilant des dents très blanches_ ; Il a mes mains aussi, à ce qu'il paraît ; _il les tend devant moi_

\- Les siennes sont encore plus longues ; _j'effleure un index_ ; Et bien plus douce

\- Je n'en doute pas ; _il rigole doucement_

\- Bon alors… Vous êtes son père et la sœur sup sa mère ?

\- Plus ou moins… Il est composé de nos deux ADN oui. Mais c'est tout…

\- Faudrait peut-être commencer par le début John ; _exige Scott_

\- Pas faux. Bon… Professeur John Stilinski. J'étais à la pointe de l'innovation avant ce grand foutoir…

\- Bel euphémisme pour parler de la chute du monde tel qu'on l'a tous connu ; _je le coupe_

\- Mon grand on a pas le temps pour parler de tout alors tais toi ; _Jackson me tapote la joue comme on le ferait à un bon chien, je montre les dents et lui se contente de sourire_

\- J'ai été radié de l'ordre des médecins, des chirurgiens chercheurs plus précisément, pour avoir essayé de crée un enfant avec une intelligence artificielle. Peu de temps après j'ai été contacté par la secte des néochrist, qui étaient une secte auparavant, pour faire ce qu'on m'avait interdit de faire. J'ai donc commencé à travailler. Mais aucun enfant n'était viable. Ils n'étaient pas assez costauds pour supporter toutes les connaissances de ce monde dès le stade fœtal. Alors j'ai pensé à une sorte de… Mélange génétique on va dire ; _il se frotte le front, produisant un crissement qui me fait hérisser les poils des bras_ ; Si l'humain n'était pas assez fort pour supporter ça pourquoi ne pas introduire un gêne animal ? Donc j'ai sélectionné l'animal qui, selon moi, était le plus adapté à notre mode de vie humain. En groupe, avec un désir de famille, dans une caste hiérarchisée et qui ne se laissera pas bouffer. J'ai pensé au lion mais trop de violence et de désir d'indépendance. La solution m'a sauté aux yeux en regardant mon chien jouer… Les loups ! J'ai donc recommencé mais cette fois en mélangeant les deux codes ADN

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que… ; _ma voix est grave de ne pas avoir parlé pendant un moment, je me racle la gorge_ ; Que Stiles est une sorte de…

\- Loup-garou oui… ; _il grimace_ ; Je préfère cependant le terme un peu plus scientifique si vous permettez, un lycan. Je me suis rendu compte pendant le développement du bébé que le gêne de loup ne créait pas seulement une meilleure résistance mais aussi qu'il améliorait bien d'autre chose. L'ouïe, l'odorat et même une sorte d'instinct… Une fois le bébé né j'en ai eu confirmation. Stiles pouvait prévoir le danger à court terme, il était capable de calmer d'un regard et…

\- D'ensorceler d'un coup d'œil ? ; _je demande_

\- Non. L'attraction entre vous est simple, naturelle, inespérée et merveilleusement pure. Pas de tricherie. Oui Stiles est beau mais… C'était pas fait exprès ; _il rigole tout bas_ ; Donc bon… Le petit hic c'est que l'introduction du gêne lupin a modifié plus en profondeur l'organisme des fœtus que je le pensais.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il est capable d'enfanter. Peut importe son sexe. Fille ou garçon les deux auront cette habilité. Sur les 4 bébés nés, 3 filles et 1 garçons, seul le garçon a survécu. Mais quand il est né… Certes il n'est que le fruit du mélange d'ADN de la mère Martin et moi mais… Moi j'ai perdu toute objectivité. Il me ressemblait. Il vivait. Et… Je l'ai caché. Jamais je n'aurais pu supporter que la mère sup se serve de lui comme il en était question au début. Comme d'un nouveau messie ou d'un nouveau Dieu. Hors de question. Cet enfant devait avoir une vie normale ! Je l'ai confié à la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance, pour qu'elle le cache sans me dire où. Ma femme Mélissa. J'ai attendu que Martin vienne, pour lui dire que j'avais dissimulé l'enfant. Et je l'ai laissé me tuer. J'avais cependant crée un protocole pour… Rallumer la vie. On a tous une flamme en nous. Parfois elle s'éteint avec la mort. D'autres se battent encore pendant quelques jours. Vous vous étiez encore en pleine forme si vous voulez. Vous réveillez n'a pas été difficile. Juste eut besoin de faire un peu de… Rafistolage.

\- Rafistolage ?

\- Ouais… L'explosion t'as arraché un bras et les deux jambes mon pauvre pépère ; _grimace Zephan_

\- Et presque toute la peau ; _Scott hausse une épaule_

\- Mes… Ma… QUOI ? ; _je baisse le regard. Mes jambes sont là et ma peau aussi_ ; Vous vous foutez de la gueule de qui là ?

\- Prothèses dernières générations mon grand ; _déclare tout bas Jackson_ ; On y est tous passé. On a tous une dette envers John. C'est pour ça qu'on a essayé de sauver ton cul et celui de Stiles en Russie. Mais t'es un putain d'obstiné et…

\- Ta gueule Jacks ; _le coupe Albert_ ; On t'expliqueras après c'est pas le plus important. Continuez professeur

\- Donc… Elle veut Stiles dans le but unique d'en faire un Dieu nouvelle génération… Sauf qu'en plus… A 14 ans il a été très malade. C'est son organisme interne qui s'est préparé pour toute éventualité ; _le prof s'arrête, dégluti et me fixe_ ; Ok soyons trivial et clair. Stiles s'est vu « pousser » ce qu'il faut pour se reproduire. Quand le médecin du monastère a compris que ce n'était pas anodin et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui, il a contacté les instances supérieures. C'est là qu'elle l'a retrouvé. Et qu'elle a appris sa… Particularité. Elle a donc été toqué d'une nouvelle idée. En faire une Sainte-Vierge

\- Une Sainte-Vierge ? ; _j'ouvre de grands yeux ébahis_

\- Oui, un homme capable d'enfanter. C'est un miracle. Son miracle. Et comme ça elle assoit sa position sur le monde. Entre dans la sphère politique. Parce que, il y a des siècles on croyait sans voir, mais maintenant il faut voir. Et là, la preuve elle l'a. Un bel homme, avec un beau ventre de 8 mois, qui donne naissance à des enfants comme ça. Merveilleux. Tout le monde va croire à nouveau en Dieu et hop elle, elle gagne sa place directe dans le cercle fermé des meneurs de ce monde. Sauf que j'ai pas voulu de cette vie pour ce petit gars qui me regardait avec mes yeux… Je l'ai caché et me suis fait tué. J'ai toujours veillé sur lui de loin même si Mélissa ne m'avait pas dit où elle l'avait mis. Mais j'avais peur, je savais que ça serait inéluctable. Un jour où l'autre une info sur un enfant incroyable allait sortir. Donc j'ai crée ma petite armada _; il désigne des yeux les différents gars dans la salle_ ; Pour être prêt à toute éventualité. Pour pouvoir aller le récupérer avant cette folle à lier ! Le temps passe mais rien. Un enfant qui parle toutes les langues à 2 ans ? Silence radio. Personne n'en a parlé. Bon… Ça me convient. Un enfant de 4 ans qui sait lire toutes les langues ? Toujours pas. Le temps a passé. Ma femme était morte et ne m'avait jamais dévoilé où elle l'avait envoyé. Sous le nez de la sœur sup. Quel culot ! ; _il rigole tendrement_ ; Je reprenais espoir. Et finalement i mois un télégramme. D'un responsable néochrist en République Tchèque, à propos d'un jeune garçon de 18 ans tout juste qui fait des choses bizarres. Le médecin de l'ordre y va. C'est bien Stiles. Sauf que j'avais pas prévu qu'il lui injecterait le processus de création des embryons. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps.

\- Processus de création d'embryons ? ; _je fronce les sourcils_

\- C'est inscrit dans son code génétique qu'il peut faire des enfants. Si vous voulez c'est… Une poule ; _je m'empêche de bondir pour l'étrangler_ ; Les œufs sont déjà présent, il suffit juste de les féconder. Donc elle voulait le rapatrier pour sélectionner le meilleur candidat.

\- Mais il est enceinte de 6 semaines _; je me frotte le visage, la tête toujours douloureuse_

\- Oui il est enceinte mais… Bon on va faire simple…

\- Il est pas bête John ; _murmure Scott_

\- Ouais mais je vais quand même faire simple. Stiles peut être enceinte de lui même mais s'il n'est pas fécondé les bébés n'arriveront pas à terme. Ok ? Il leur faut 2 séquences de code ADN, comme n'importe quel être humain. Il apporte sa moitié, avec toute l'intelligence, la connaissance et tout le pataquès et l'autre donne… La vie j'ai envie de dire. Donc là il est enceinte mais de coquille vide… ; _je ne dis rien, je serre les dents mais si ce qu'il dit est vrai alors…_ ; Compris ?

\- Ouais je crois…

\- Bien. Sauf que Stiles lui a filé entre les doigts. Elle ratisse tout NY, toute l'Amérique mais il est introuvable. Son passeport est intraçable. Encore une idée de ma douce Mélissa. D'ailleurs le votre aussi désormais. Pour finir ; _il se frotte les tempes_ ; On vous a récupéré, on a fait de la couture et maintenant tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est de remonter votre mémoire.

\- Remonter ma mémoire ?

\- Vous êtes mort les yeux grand ouvert. Vous avez vu vers où mon fils est parti. Il vous a surement dit quelque chose. Donc… Au boulot. Levez vous on va déjà régler tout ça

\- Encore une question

\- Je vous écoute _; le professeur croise ses doigts sur son ventre_

\- Les bébés le protègent ?

\- Euh oui… C'est la nouvelle génération. Une force de survie surdéveloppée, une intelligence plus exacerbé et autant loup qu'homme de manière naturelle. Son code génétique à lui aussi lui permet de survivre à plus de chose. Il sent la vie autour de lui. Il est capable de comprendre et de décoder les âmes. Il sait ce qu'il a fait. Et je pense que le bébé sera capable de se transformer.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il est capable de survivre à l'explosion d'une ogive et en sortir sans une égratignure ?

\- Lui tout seul non. Mais lui plus un bébé…

\- Deux ; _je le coupe_

\- Pardon ?

\- Faux jumeaux

\- Donc à trois… Oui sans aucun doute. Sans une égratignure. C'est qu'ils sont forts… Ils seront capable de générer des choses dans peu de temps ; _il sourit comme un grand-père fier_

\- De générer ?

\- Oui… De modifier certains paramètres… Physique.

\- J'pige pas là ; _je me frotte le front sous leurs regards inquiets_

\- En clair et en résumé. Ils seront capables de générer des spécificités de loup tout en étant humain, de garder des caractéristiques humaines au milieu de leur apparence de loup et bien évidemment ils seront capables de passer de loup à homme sans difficulté. Tout ça en ayant toute la connaissance du monde dans leurs têtes… C'est pour ça il faut les mettre à l'abri. Tous…

\- Loup complet ? ; _ma voix n'est qu'un souffle_

\- Oh oui sans aucune difficulté. Bon vos prothèses. Aller debout !

* * *

Oui je sais que le père de Stiles n'a pas les yeux bruns mais j'avais besoin que là ça soit le cas ! Et je sais aussi qu'il est flic et pas toubib mais voilà... ^^


	19. Mémoire

J'ai deux choses à vous dire, bon peut-être trois :

1 : je ne vois plus les reviews, je vois le compteur augmenter mais je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir, ni à les lire et par conséquent encore moins à y répondre. Je pense que ça doit être un gros bug de chez FF

2 : chapitre un peu court mais qui a son importance

3 : je suis une motarde au complet, permis passé, fini, validé, ouais je sais vous vous en foutez mais merde moi ça me tenait à coeur ^^

Voilà :D

Sam

* * *

Je fais un petit bond en avant. Je sens le sol mais… Je me sens puissant. Comme si mes jambes ne pouvaient jamais être fatiguées.

\- Bon alors ces prothèses ; _il avance une main et me touche le bras, je sens ses doigts_

\- J'ai les mêmes sensations qu'avant ; _je grommelle_

\- Encore heureux. Vous n'avez plus que des avantages. Plus de crampe, plus de douleur mais force et sensation.

\- D'où le verre mon vieux ; _me rappelle Jacks_

\- Il faut apprendre à doser. Pareil pour la marche. Si vous ne vous contenez pas vous aller faire des bonds de 10 mètres alors que vous vouliez monter une marche, vous allez courir à 100km/h alors que vous vouliez simplement faire deux pas un peu rapide…

\- Sauf que j'ai pas le temps d'apprendre tout ça. Je suis resté combien de temps entre vos mains ?

\- 2 mois…

\- Donc il en est…

\- Il a entamé le 4ème mois selon nos estimations ; _murmure Scott_

\- Bien. Alors on va faire ce truc là… Avec ma mémoire.

\- Ça va être hardcore ; _me confie Albert_

\- Pas grave

\- Ton mal de tête va être amplifié ; _m'avertit Zephan_

\- J'm'en tape

\- Ton…

\- VOS GUEULES BORDEL. C'EST MON MEC !

\- Ok ; _soupire Scott_ ; En route

Ils m'emmènent dans une petite salle, toute noire. Avec tout un fatras électronique. Scott me demande de respirer à fond et me pose une simple paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez. Je souris. Ça va, c'est pas la mort. Puis il me pique derrière l'oreille. J'hurle.

\- J'aurais du prévenir pardon

\- Ouais t'aurais pu abruti ; _j'inspire et pense à…_ ; Et Maya elle avait plus de flamme ? ; _je demande la gorge nouée_

\- Non elle avait arrêté de se battre. Désolé mec ; _une main me serre l'épaule à la suite de la déclaration de Jackson, je sais pas si c'est la sienne_

\- Bon. C'est en route. T'es prêt ?

\- Je dois faire quoi ?

\- On va piloter nous ta mémoire et ça va être à toi de faire le point sur ce qui te semble important… Nous on pilote à distance mais c'est toi qui restes le conducteur principal. Nous on peut juste faire un retour en arrière si t'as besoin, un arrêt sur image ou des accélérations.

\- Sachant que dès qu'on va lancer tu vas revivre ta vie. Entièrement ; _la voix de Zephan me glace_

\- Toute ma vie ?

\- Dès tes premiers souvenirs. C'est pour ça… On peut avancer certaines choses…

\- Ouais ok

\- Suffit de nous le dire

\- Ok. Allons y. J'veux le retrouver au plus vite

\- Bien. Bon courage.

\- Dernier détail ; _je tourne la tête vers Scott_ ; Une fois lancé on ne peut pas s'arrêter, jusqu'au moment où on t'a ramené à la vie

J'ai pas le temps de répondre que déjà je me retrouve dans mon berceau dans ma chambre verte. Je mâchouille les barreaux et la douce voix de ma mère me gronde.

\- Petit bébé Hoechlin ne mange pas le bois ; _je sens ses mains contre mon ventre_ ; Il a faim le gros Derek à maman ?

\- Talia arrête avec le p'tit ; _mon père arrive et repousse une mèche de cheveux noir de mon front_

\- Il est tellement beau ; _elle m'embrasse le nez_

\- Plus que Laura ?

\- Mais non. Oh que tu es fière de ta fille toi ; _elle rit_

\- De toute ma famille

\- SAUTE TOUT ÇA ; _je rugis_

Je vois les années défiler, des choses que je pensais avoir oubliées. Presque jour pour jour. J'entends Scott pousser un sifflement impressionné.

\- Quel mémoire

\- Un vrai éléphant

\- Plus vite ; _je demande, je veux pas voir CETTE scène_

\- J'peux pas

Ok. J'inspire et je tente de faire un bond. Je me force à passer directement au camp. J'entends des hoquets d'effroi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé doc ?

\- Il a simplement sauté une séquence ; _murmure le professeur_

\- Il peut faire ça ?

\- Seulement les esprits les plus forts

\- J'le savais que c'était une tête de bois ; _rigole Jackson_

Je laisse ces souvenirs de peur, de douleur et d'effroi passer vitesse grand V. Je ne garde qu'un objectif. Stiles.

\- Arrête de penser à lui. Son visage apparaît en transparence à chaque fois ; _râle Zephan_

Je fais encore un bond. Mission en Guinée. La voix de Zephan. Son rire.

\- C'que j'étais jeune

\- Ta gueule Zef, le déconcentre pas ; _une petite tape s'abat sur sa tête_

Je passe encore plus loin.

\- Ne t'épuise pas trop à faire des bonds dans le futur comme ça. Laisse dérouler naturellement

\- Ta gueule Scott

Je continue, mission sur mission. Parfois j'entends des bruits de rage, de dégoût ou même des débuts de nausées. Ouais j'ai vécu des trucs pas drôle ! Je saute encore. Un pont. Je me fige.

\- Là… C'est là ; _je murmure pour le prof_

\- Qu'il était ?

\- Ouais

Je laisse la porte s'ouvrir. C'est gênant parce qu'on voit par mes yeux. Et qu'on entend ce que je pense. Je souris en entendant mes propres pensées. Maya… Son rire frais.

\- Reste concentré ; _m'intime Jackson_

\- J'fais que ça

\- Arrêtez de lui parler aussi ; _soupire Scott_

La porte s'ouvre encore. Et je sais qu'il sera là… Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort. Ça s'entend dans la pièce.

\- Il est accroché hein ?

\- Plus que ça prof

\- Il a tiré sur Boyd ; _grogne Jacks_

\- Il nous aurait tous tué pour lui

Je ne les écoute que d'une oreille. J'attends sa voix. Je sais que ça va être là… Et ça loupe pas… Son premier « Bonjour ». Oh putain… Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

\- Concentre toi

\- Oui chef ; _je râle, mais je souris quand je sens qu'on essuie mes yeux_

Je commence à avoir un sérieux mal de crâne. Bon… Faut que je saute tout ça. Bam, on se retrouve au club. Première vision de Scott. Qui ricane quand il entend ce que je pense de lui. Petit glapissement de honte de Jackson qui a laissé rouge cerise prendre mon bébé de ses bras. Faut encore que j'avance. Pfuit, on est au Canada… Non j'veux pas qu'ils entendent ce que pense Alex de lui… Le son se coupe…

\- Mais c'est impossible…

\- Il censure ses pensées

\- C'est que ça devait pas être jojo

L'attaque des drones. Je gémis. Je sens la douleur. Je porte la main à mon dos. Non ma main est propre.

\- Ce sont des pensées. La douleur en fait partie… On peut pas la supprimer

\- Génial

Ma tête est dans un étau de feu. Mais je continue. Faut que je retrouve mon bébé. L'hôtel… NON ! Pas la première nuit… Je me mords les lèvres. Aller Derek ! J'arrive pas à sauter ça… J'ai l'impression de sentir ses hanches contre les miennes, ses doigts sur ma peau nue…

\- Je rêve ou…

\- Euh… J'crois pas professeur

\- Donc les enfants…

\- Seront viables …

\- Et à moitié Hale

\- Gaspillage

\- JACKSON !

NON, j'veux pas ! Bon à défaut de sauter tout ça… Je coupe l'image… J'essaye aussi le son mais…

\- Et baiser ma chute de rein ?

\- Aussi

\- Là tout de suite ?

Putain ! Faut que j'arrive à passer ça. J'inspire un grand coup. Et paf j'arrive à me retrouver face à un Stiles défait, qui pleure et m'annonce sa grossesse. Je souris. A partir de là je peux laisser. Je pose ma tête contre le fauteuil.

\- Encore un effort Derek

\- Je sais.

Je laisse les souvenirs défiler. La colère dans les yeux de Martin quand elle croit que je l'ai doublé. Je revois Maya… Non… Une larme m'échappe. Puis Stiles. Je tends la main. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir le toucher. Mais je ne touche que du vide !

Et le moment fatidique… La balle. Je ressens l'impact. Je tressaute sur la chaise. Et me tiens fortement le ventre. Je reproduis les mêmes gestes. Je le sais… Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je vois le missile foncer sur moi. Lui qui ne s'éloigne pas. Et la mort. Sauf que je suis conscient ce coup là… Il s'approche au milieu des flammes, il pose ses lèvres sur mon front et murmure « rendez vous à la propriété ». Je le regarde courir au milieu des morts et disparaître. Puis des mecs qui me chargent comme un morceau de viande dans un sac noir. Qui recouvrent mes yeux. Des mains qui me palpent. Ôte le plastique. Je retrouve la vue.

\- Putain dans quel état il est ; _soupire Scott_

\- Faut toujours qu'on fasse la sale besogne du prof _; râle Jackson_

\- Abruti il risque pas de sortir dans la rue, danser des claquettes et chanter « non je suis pas mort » _; la voix de Albert est sèche_

\- Merde pensez à lui les gars. Un amour comme ça, qui transcende la vie et la mort… ; _Scott_

\- En route ; _Jackson me tire à lui_

Puis une douleur incroyable. Comme si on m'électrocutait. Les lunettes glissent de mes yeux. Les yeux d'or du métis se posent sur moi. J'ai le temps de me pencher sur le côté et je vomis le jus d'abricot dans un seau.

\- Bravo mon grand

\- Rendez vous à la propriété ; _répète le professeur_ ; Ça vous parle ?

\- Oui et non.

\- D'ailleurs… Je vous claquerais bien pour avoir pris la virginité de mon fils mais… Je crois qu'il était plutôt désireux ; _il rougit_

\- Taisez vous ; _je pose ma tête, qui tape tellement fort, contre mes bras_

\- Félicitations pour 2 choses en tout cas ; _continue quand même John_ ; De un d'avoir pu gérer comme ça votre tête. Et de deux… Vous allez bientôt être papa

Il s'éclipse de la pièce. Jackson me hisse contre lui. Sans avoir l'air de souffrir de mon poids. Il me pose dans un lit moelleux.

\- Dors. T'en as besoin. On viendra te réveiller avec de la bouffe. Dors


	20. Rechercher, -é, -és

Désolée pour le retard, mes weekends sont parfois un peu... Prenants ^^

Donc ben voilà la suite... TRÈS courte... Je sais mais encore un chapitre charnière pour la suite!

J'ai récupéré les reviews mais du coup j'en ai quelqu'uns en retard... Va falloir attendre demain aprèm que je m'y attèle mes choux!

Bisous les lapinoux, Sam

* * *

Je ferme mes yeux et obéis pour la première fois de ma vie je pense. Quand je me réveille je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé. Le ciel m'indique une aube imminente mais… Du même jour ? Du lendemain ? Je me lève péniblement, le dos en compote. Ma tête me lance toujours mais moins fort. J'ouvre une porte. Une salle de bain. Super ! Je me dirige vers la douche mais je m'arrête devant un miroir de pied en cape. Je me déshabille. Mes cheveux noirs sont vraiment longs. Comme je les ai jamais eu. Je passe ma main dedans. Fier de ma tignasse. Mes yeux verts semblent plus clairs, plus calmes. Le visage n'a pas changé. Même ma barbe ne semble pas avoir épaissi. Le torse… C'est étrange de voir mon bras droit et toute cette peau sans la multitude de tatouage dessus. Les autres sont là… Mais aucun sur ces zones. Comme si la peau était neuve. Je passe ma main dessus. Je serre. Je sens des muscles. De la chair… En insistant je finis par distinguer à l'articulation un nœud de métal. Mes phalanges me semblent plus fines, mais plus robustes. Je descends encore les yeux, me tourne devant le miroir. Mon triskel est toujours là et le tribal de ma cuisse. Pourtant sous les genoux plus rien. Une peau qui ressemble à la mienne, sans la moindre trace d'encre. Je me penche, passe les doigts dessus. Je distingue mes doigts. Je les sens passer. C'est vraiment étrange. Je me glisse sous l'eau.

Quand je rejoins ma chambre, une serviette autour des hanches ils sont tous les 3 assis sur mon lit. Nonchalants.

\- On s'est demandé si tu voulais te noyer sous l'eau ; _ricane Jackson_

\- Ta gueule. J'ai pensé à un truc sous la douche

\- Bien. Je t'écoute ; _Scott se redresse un peu_

\- Est-ce qu'il y a possibilité de faire une recherche de cabane dans les bois, sous certains critères, sans que ça ne soit détectables par les néochrist ?

\- Bien sûr. On a notre propre réseau ; _affirme encore le brun_

\- Une sorte d'internet parallèle, utilisé que par nous donc sans risque ; _Zephan se lève_

\- Fringues peut-être ? ; _je penche la tête_

\- Dans l'armoire. On t'attend dehors

Et ils sortent tous. J'ouvre le meuble. Enfile les premiers trucs que je trouve. J'ouvre en grand la porte et retiens Albert d'une main. Il s'était adossé contre.

\- Tu sens mon épaule ?

\- Bien sûr

\- Ok. Tu gères la force que tu exerces dessus ?

\- C'était naturel en fait. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchis

\- Donc avec les humains tu fais gaffe mais pas avec les objets. Ça va c'est le scénario le moins pire

\- Al ça se dit pas ; _souffle, fatigué Scott, comme si c'était une vieille querelle_

\- Vous avez quoi vous ? ; _je demande à l'assemblée_

\- Deux bras ; _explique Scott_

\- Moitié gauche, mon zinc ; _souffle Zphan en haussant les épaules_

\- Jambes, accident de moto ; _murmure Albert_

\- Rien ; _rigole Jackson_

\- Rien ?

\- Ou tout ; _il sourit mystérieux_

\- Tout ? ; _je répète encore_

\- Ouais tout. Du milieu du dos aux orteils. Je suis passé sous un bus. Au sens propre

\- Merde…

\- Comme tu dis. Bon on va bouffer ?

Je les suis dans cette maison immense. Je me retrouve dans une belle salle à manger, comme on en faisant avant. Ils me servent absolument tout ce que je veux. Je suis ébahie par tant de luxe. Je mange rapidement. N'écoutant que très peu leur babillage. Dès ma deuxième tasse de café engloutie je me lève. Ils soupirent tous. Finalement Scott me pose devant un PC. Il tapote quelques touches et me laisse face au 14 387 résultats. Je réduis sur la Californie. 3 856. Bon forêt de Deer Krick River Groov. 4 résultats. Je regarde les descriptions des lieux. Un seul correspond. J'hurle le prénom du brun. Qui arrive une tartine dans la main. Je pointe du doigt l'ordi.

\- Déjà ?

\- Je le connais sur le bout de mes doigts. Et s'il est pas là alors je sais pas ; _je recule la chaise_

\- Où tu vas là ?

\- Le chercher

\- Mec t'es censé être mort et tu vas pas…

\- Sortir dans la rue, faire des claquettes et chanter « non je ne suis pas mort » ? ; _je reprends l'expression d'Albert, il sourit_

\- Ouais voilà. Y a deux trois précautions à prendre. Puis s'il est là il aura besoin de soin. Et on va pas de se pointer dans n'importe quelle clinique avec un mec enceinte. Ça reviendrait aux oreilles de néochrist

\- Mais j'veux pas attendre moi. S'il est en train de crever de froid et de faim

\- Je peux le comprendre Zef

\- Al ; _il soupire, le métis vient entre ses bras_

\- Chaton tu me laisserais dans une maison comme ça ? Après déjà 2 mois loin l'un de l'autre ?

\- Plutôt crever _; il crache_

\- Donc on monte une expédition rapidos et on y va

\- Le prof veut te voir Derek ; _intervient Scott_

\- Tu me guides ?

\- Ouaip

Je le suis dans un autre dédale. Je grogne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le sens de l'orientation. Il m'ouvre à nouveau la porte de la salle blanche. Le prof est là, assit derrière un bureau.

\- Vous l'avez déjà retrouvé alors ?

\- Oui, je pense _; je m'installe sur un fauteuil_

\- Je dois juste vous mettre en garde… Il se peut que… ; _il pousse un très lourd et très long soupir qui me fait craindre le pire_

\- Que quoi ? ; _je pose mes coudes sur le bureau_

\- Que les bébés lui pompent un peu trop de… Vitalité… Il se peut, comme il a été crée par mélange génétique que cette grossesse le… Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'un être humain n'y survivrait pas et que peut-être le loup en lui ne soit pas assez fort et que… Il… Cesse de vivre. Qu'il s'éteigne ; _la rage me brûle tous les organes_

\- ON PARLE PAS D'UNE PUTAIN DE BOUGIE LA MERDE ! ON PARLE DE TON FILS… ET DE MON MEC ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! ; _je le saisir à la gorge et elle grince sous moi, elle aussi est en métal_

\- Derek lâche le ; _une main se pose sur mon poignet_

\- MAIS NON. MON BEBE VA PAS MOURIR !

\- C'est un risque ; _soutient le prof, les larmes m'étouffent_

\- NON !

Je le lâche et tape sur le bureau. Qui se brise. J'envoie valser les fauteuils. Qui se brisent. Je cogne contre les murs. Qui se fissurent. Avant de briser. Tout comme mon être. Tout comme mon cœur. Je le retrouve pour le perdre ? Hors de question. Si je le retrouve il vivra. Putain il vivra. Je m'écroule comme une masse après mon accès de rage. Les mecs se sont calés au 4 coins de la pièce. Le prof n'a pas bougé.

\- C'est une possibilité. Mais si vous n'êtes pas mort. Maintenu par son image. Il ne mourra pas. En plus les bébés sont à moitié vous donc… Je peux pas établir de pronostique. Ni de…

\- Faille de sécurité niveau 3 ; _clame le grand black que j'ai rétamé en Russie_

\- Combien de temps ?

\- 12 minutes

\- Chié. Tu peux être fier de toi ; _me lance Al, le regard assassin_

\- Quoi ?

\- Les néochrist arrivent. Ils ont repéré la maison à cause de ton accès de colère. Les murs qui se fissurent c'est plutôt bruyant ; _déclare calme Scott_

\- Merde ; _je rougis_

\- C'est pas grave. J'ai vécu assez longtemps. Evacuez et allez chercher mon fils. Sauve le. Sauve les. Filez maintenant

Jackson me tire par le bras. Me jette dans la chambre avec pour ordre de faire ma valise. Je récupère toutes les fringues de l'armoire et les jettent dans deux taies d'oreiller. Zephan revient me chercher, en sueur. Je le suis. On arrive dans un garage. A gauche, à droite des pièces brûlent. J'entends le métal se tordre. Les câbles électriques se rompent avec des claquements effrayants. J'aime pas le feu. Mais il est nécessaire parfois. On me jette au volant d'une grosse bagnole. Marque inconnue.

\- On est au complet ?

\- Roule Derek bordel ; _grince Albert_

J'enclenche la première et explose la porte de garage. Je sais où aller. Je vais retrouver mon mec ! Les gars se taisent. Pendant 200 km seul le ronronnement de la voiture résonne.


	21. Retrouvé

OUAIS J'AI RETROUVÉ LES REVIEWS! :D XD : auteur hyper heureuse qui sautille dans tous les sens:

Alors pour un peu plus de sérieux... Petit chapitre mais il est cool je pense... Oh et on approche méchamment de la fin... ^^' Encore un autre de mes bébés qui se termine...

Ah aussi j'ai un petit mot pour toi Unanyme, comme toujours, l'explication du coup de feu sur Stiles arrive et t'as intérêt à la trouver bonne et à t'inscrire! :P

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos commentaires et votre gentillesse qui vient parfois contrebalancer ce qui peut ne pas aller, que ça soit dans ma vie perso ou pro, ou même qui permet de mieux digérer d'autre commentaires plus... Âpres... Merci à vous, sans vous y a pas de moi!

Je vous aime, merci encore

Sincèrement, Sam

* * *

\- Derek ?

\- Oui Scott ? ; _je lui jette un œil dans le rétro_

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Mais genre vraiment, vraiment ?

\- Oui ; _je réponds sobrement_

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- J'ai simplement su que j'étais foutu. Accro ; _je reprends les mots d'Alex_ ; Vous l'avez rencontré, vous avez vu comme il est envoûtant ; _j'hausse les épaules_

\- Moi j'ai simplement vu des yeux brun, comme ceux du prof et des cheveux bruns dans tous les sens ; _la moue de Jackson me donne envie de le frapper_

\- Il est bien plus que ça ; _je rigole_ ; Il est charmant, joueur, drôle, calme, tendre et…

\- Ça va, ça va ; _me coupe Al faisant semblant de vomir_

\- Fallait pas poser la question hein ; _je me renfrogne_

\- Pourquoi une cabane délabrée dans les bois ?

\- C'est à cause de moi ; _je pose mon coude sur la portière_ ; J'ai mené une vie plutôt…

\- Mouvementé

\- Ouais, mot bien choisi Scott. J'aspire maintenant à un peu plus de calme, de simplicité. Loin des gens et des guerres. Quel est le meilleur endroit qu'une petite cabane dans les bois ?

\- Pourquoi CELLE là ?

\- Parce qu'elle a une cheminée. Et qu'il y a un étang sur la propriété _; je souris_

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui c'est tout ce que je veux ; _pas la peine de préciser le « toi et moi dans une chambre »_

\- Ok

Le silence retombe dans la voiture. Encore 500 km de calme. Ils s'endorment les uns après les autres. Je finis par me retrouver seul conscient. Je roule vite. J'ai hâte d'arriver. Même si je sais que le voyage prendra une journée et demi. J'espère qu'ils ont pensé à prendre des vivres. Je frotte mon front de ma main gauche, la droite tenant le volant. D'avoir remué ma mémoire comme ça me rappelle plein de chose. Ariana la vieille du bois qui avait toujours l'air de tout savoir, avant les autres. Boris… J'espère qu'il est pas mort ce petit con. Faudra que j'essaye de le retrouver une fois… Une voiture de police surgit derrière moi, gyrophare en route. Putain ! Je tape la cuisse de Scott

\- Quoi ?

\- Flics _; j'indique du pouce l'arrière de la bagnole_

\- Sème les

\- Sérieux ?

\- Nos passeports sont intraçables, la plaque amène à une voiture inconnue… On risque rien.

\- Les missiles aériens ?

\- T'es en Amérique mec. Ils le feront pas.

\- Sûr ?

\- Tu veux revoir ton mec ou être arrêté pour vitesse excessive ?

\- Ok

J'accélère. J'enfonce la pédale, encore et encore. A croire que j'atteints jamais le plafond. Au bout de 3 petites minutes les flics ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Je reste à 230… Je vais peut-être le revoir plus vite…

La route disparaît sous une épaisse couche de mousse. J'arrête la voiture à côté de la boîte aux lettres. 380 Sequoia Street. J'ouvre la porte.

\- Vous bougez pas

\- T'es sûr de toi ?

\- Jacks laisse les se retrouver

\- Pf, l'amour

Je referme la porte sans entendre la réponse de Albert. Ils sont sans arrêt en train de se chercher ces deux là. Faudra que je demande à Scott ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux… Je vérifie que j'ai mon magnum. On sait jamais. J'avance prudemment. J'ai envie de courir mais prudence est mère de sagesse. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Ma bouche est sèche. S'il n'est pas là… Je ravale mes larmes. Diavel qui pleure comme une fillette… Ouais ben il a plus honte. D'ailleurs je suis plus Diavel. J'aperçois les contours de la petite cabane. Un sequoia a chuté arrachant la moitié de la façade. Pourtant elle est belle. En rondin clair. Des grandes fenêtres qui laissent passer la clarté de ce début de printemps. Je respire à fond. Même l'air est parfumé. Je t'en supplie Stiles, soit ici. Je passe la porte. Je regarde la cheminée. Un frisson me saisit le dos. Je me retourne, arme à la main. Une biche. Calme. Qui me dévisage comme si l'intrus c'était moi.

\- File petite ; _je chuchote, elle ne bouge pas_ ; Dis moi si mon cœur est là au moins ; _je m'avance. Je suis à deux doigts de la toucher quand elle bondit en arrière_ ; Chié

\- Derek ; _la voix est tellement faible que je pourrais l'avoir rêvé_

\- Babe ? ; _je me redresse de tout mon haut, les oreilles bien ouvertes_

\- Der' _; encore sa voix, un peu plus forte_

Je me précipite dans les pièces. Je le trouve dissimulés dans une couchette, sous l'arbre, entouré de biche et de faons. Lui et les bêtes. Sauf que maintenant je comprends. Je cours vers lui. J'enjambe les animaux. Une biche me pince le mollet. La pauvre va s'y casser les dents. Je lui tends la main et il la saisit. Quand sa peau heurte la mienne je me retiens de pleurer. Je le tire doucement à moi.

\- Mon Stiles ; _j'entoure son visage de mes mains, caressant son nez, ses joues, humides de larmes_

\- J'suis désolé. J'voulais pas te tirer dessus mais…

\- Je t'aime Stiles _; je l'embrasse et ce baiser à le goût de l'éternité_

\- Tu l'as retrouvé alléluia ; _nous coupe Jackson_

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là eux ? ; _il se cache derrière moi_

\- C'est cool. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de chose à te raconter. Déjà on va t'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Et de retrouver des forces

\- J'irais là où tu m'emmèneras _; il serre mon pull entre ses doigts_

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

\- Elle vous a déjà séparé techniquement ; _je soulève Stiles et en passant administre une bonne claque à Scott_

Je donne le volant à n'importe qui, celui qui le veut. Je m'en contre fous. Je caresse son visage, son ventre qui pointe sous MA doudoune. Il l'a gardé tout ce temps. Je caresse les cicatrices sur ses avant-bras. Légères. De petites traces roses sur sa peau blanche. Enfin plus si blanche que ça. Il est doré maintenant. Il est maigre. C'est affolant. Putain j'espère pouvoir le sauver. Je ne cesse de caresser sa peau. Et ses cheveux. Ses yeux paraissent plus foncés. Sa bouche cependant est identique. J'ai beau l'embrasser pour le vérifier. Elle est identique. Je caresse sa nuque. Mes doigts rencontrent une ficelle. Je la tire… Le numéro de série du drone canadien.

\- C'est toi qui l'avais ?

\- Ouais… Ça t'embête ?

\- J'me demandais juste où elle était passée.

\- C'est comme les plaques militaires. Sauf que bon… Là c'est un peu plus chargé de mort mais ; _il hausse les épaules_ ; La pièce est belle et… ; _il rougit_

\- Le reste de la nuit a été beau ; _je murmure à son oreille_

\- La cabane te plait ? _; il sourit_

\- Ouais faudra juste faire quelques travaux ; _je rigole, il pose sa main sur ma joue_

\- J'ai eu peur de plus jamais t'entendre rire

\- J'ai eu peur de tellement de chose. Comment ça va là-dedans ? _; je pose ma main sur son ventre_

\- Ça s'agite. Ça vie.

\- Et ça nous ressemblera _; je lui chuchote_

\- A toi aussi ? ; _ses yeux s'illuminent comme si j'avais dit la plus belle chose au monde_

\- Oui. Ils sont aussi de moi. Fifty-fifty.

\- Comment c'est possible ?

\- Je… Ils t'expliqueront ; _j'indique Scott, Jackson et Zephan devant_ ; Enfin si tu veux. Sinon je le ferais

\- Toi. Personne d'autre que toi. Pendant longtemps. Juste toi et moi.

\- Et eux aussi ; _je caresse son ventre_

\- Oui eux je vais avoir du mal à les faire partir avant le terme ; _il rigole_

\- Faut pas. Faut les garder aussi longtemps qu'ils ont besoin d'être au chaud ; _je frotte mon pouce contre le nombril_

\- On sent que c'est pas toi qui les portent ; _il râle_

\- Si tu savais comme j'aimerais ; _et je réalise en le disant que c'est totalement vrai_

\- T'es fou _; il s'esclaffe_

\- De toi ? Oui. D'eux ? Aussi. Complétement et irrémédiablement fou. Et je l'assume.

\- Je t'aime Derek ; _il chuchote_

\- Moi aussi Stiles. Plus que ma propre vie

\- Et tu me l'as prouvé

Je me penche et pose encore ma bouche sur la sienne. Je frotte mon nez contre sa joue. J'ai eu peur de ne jamais retrouver cette peau de pêche. Il passe aussi ses doigts sur mon visage.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé

\- Il a roulé de NY a ici, sans arrêt, sans pause, sans dormir ; _explique doucement Scott_

\- Sans t'arrêter ? ; _les yeux du jeune homme dans mes bras se font réprobateurs_

\- Hey j'voulais aller te chercher

\- Au risque de te tuer ?

\- Euh… Il est un peu quasi indestructible maintenant ; _grogne Jackson avant d'ajouter tout bas, mais je l'entends quand même_ ; Malheureusement

\- Indestructible ?

\- Bébé toi tu as survécu à l'explosion d'une fusée verrouillé sur mon passeport, alors de nous deux hein…

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ; _il chuchote en attrapant ma main_ ; Je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse et point. J'suis tellement désolé d'avoir du te tirer dessus. J'ai essayé de te blesser là où ça ferait le moins mal et… ; _il est obligé de s'arrêter parce qu'il est étouffé par ses sanglots_

\- Tout va bien je suis là. Plus fort qu'avant. Regarde ; _je dégage doucement mon bras droit de dessous lui et soulève la manche de ma chemise_

\- Où sont tes tatouages ?

\- Parti avec mon peau et mon bras. Là, celui là est… Mécanique on va dire. Touche _; j'attrape ses doigts et les fait passer sur le coude, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le nœud_

\- Incroyable _; il souffle en caressant tout mon bras, sauf que pour moi les sensations sont là donc… Je serre les dents et arrête ses doigts_

\- Mes deux jambes c'est pareil ; _je dis tout bas, avec une voix grave_

\- Je suis désolé ; _une larme roule encore_

\- Le soit pas. Viens là

Je le hisse encore plus près de moi. Et je lui parle. Beaucoup. De tout. Longtemps. Je sais pas où Albert nous emmène mais j'ai confiance. J'ai appris à faire confiance. Je lui parle de tout. De sœur Maya qui n'est plus avec nous. Du prof qui m'a récupéré. De sa petite « couture » comme il disait. De la rencontre. J'explique à mots couverts au jeune ce qu'il est, et ce qu'il représente. Mais sans dire des mots insultants comme « poule pondeuse ». Les gars dans l'habitacle sont silencieux. Ne me coupe que lorsque s'est nécessaire. Au bout de 3h où seul ma voix a résonné dans l'habitacle Scott pose sa main sur mon épaule et me montre l'homme entre mes bras. Endormi. Alors je ferme aussi mes yeux. Et je m'endors à mon tour. Serein. Entier.


	22. Accouchement

*soupir* Bon ben voilà quoi... avant dernier chapitre...

Je vous laisse avec lui donc...

Bisous les cigales, Sam

* * *

Le lit se creuse encore. La couverture glisse. Je la retiens par habitude, d'une main distraite. Et je soupire légèrement.

\- Bébé arrête de t'agiter

\- Je sais plus comment me mettre ; _il râle_

\- Viens là alors

J'ouvre grand mes bras, mes yeux aussi. Il se faufile comme il peut contre moi avec son ventre proéminent. Je rigole.

\- Mais te moques pas ! ; _une petite claque s'abat sur ma tête_ ; J'en ai marre de ressembler à une baleine. D'avoir une montgolfière à la place du ventre et… ; _vexé il me tourne le dos_

\- Stiles ; _je soupire avant de l'enlacer, je pose mes deux mains, doigts bien écartés sur la peau tendue de son ventre_ ; T'es merveilleux. T'es magique. Et t'es toujours beau. Si je me retenais pas ; _je glisse mes jambes entre les siennes pour lui faire comprendre que je le désire toujours ardemment_

\- Tu crois que je vais redevenir svelte ?

\- On s'en fout Stiles ; _je caresse son ventre en long cercle, toujours les mêmes mouvements, pour l'apaiser lui, et les apaiser eux_

\- J'en ai marre, vraiment ; _sa main rejoint la mienne, nos doigts se mêlent_

\- Albert et Zephan nous tueraient pour avoir ce qu'on va avoir Stiles ; _je le reprends calmement_

\- Je sais ; _il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et ajuste ses épaules contre moi_

\- Bien là ?

\- Remonte un peu tes jambes ; _j'obéis_ ; Ouais là c'est pas mal

\- Super

Je laisse mes mains tourner sans fin sur la vie en lui. Tous les soirs c'est le même combat. Et pendant encore 1 petit mois… Je souris contre sa nuque. Ils seront bientôt là. Mes bébés. Ma famille. Comme pour me remercier de mes pensées un petit coup sous ma paume gauche.

\- Chut bébé. Tu vas réveiller maman

\- Elle t'emmerde maman ; _grogne le brun, pas tout à fait réveillé, pas tout à fait endormi_

\- Après il est grognon. Et c'est moi qui le supporte toute la journée. Mais vous verrez les bébés, même quand il râle, peste et grogne il est aussi beau que le jour qui se lève, aussi beau que le soleil qui se couche et explose sur la mer, aussi beau que les étoiles qui se lèvent immuablement tout les soirs, aussi beau…

\- Ils ont compris Derek

\- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de dire qu'ils auront le plus beau maman du monde

\- Tu veux pas m'appeler papa, hein ?

\- J'sais pas. Et moi j'serais quoi ? L'oncle ? ; _un autre coup et Stiles pousse un petit gémissement_

\- Là présentement j'ai pas envie d'y penser. Tu veux pas les calmer encore un peu ?

\- Ok… ; _je tapote sur le ventre, comme pour attirer leurs attention_ ; Bon mon fils, ou ma fille, je sais pas qui j'ai au bout de mon doigt, ça suffit. Arrêter de torturer Maman. Il a besoin de dormir. Et moi aussi. Là c'est bien ; _je pose mes mains en coupe sous le ventre_ ; Voilà, il faut dormir. Demain le jour va se lever. La journée va commencer. Et il faudra travailler, s'agiter et danser dans la forêt…

\- C'est stupide ce que tu leur dis ; _un nez heurte mon front_

\- Mais ça marche mon cœur.

\- Ouais ; _il pose sa tête contre mon épaule_

Je reste dans la même position. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Jusqu'à ce qu'il inonde notre chambre. Eclatant sur les murs blancs de la chambre. Je souris et contemple mon écriture qui fait le tour de la pièce, juste sous les poutres du toit. Presque trois lignes déjà. Trois lignes et un millier de mots. Tout ce que j'aime chez mon homme. J'entends les gars s'agiter en bas. Scott surement. Toujours le premier levé. Il va faire le café. L'arôme va monter… Bingo… Je souris. Tant de chose en 10 mois… J'ai abandonné ma vie d'avant. Je resterais un mercenaire toute ma vie mais… Je suis apaisé. Un nouveau petit coup contre deux de mes doigts.

\- Chut bébé. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de vous voir. J'ai hâte de vous serrer contre moi. Mais pour l'instant c'est avec maman que vous cohabitez. Alors faut rester un peu calme. Le laisser dormir. Il est épuisé. Pas que vous l'épuisiez. Encore que ; _je rigole à ma propre bêtise_ ; Dormez aussi un peu. Vous pouvez encore roupillez pendant 4 petites semaines, profitez en. Après, une fois là, vous aurez plus jamais de repos correct. Parole de Papa

Je tisse dans la chambre et autour du ventre, un mur de parole. Je descends un peu dans le lit. Pose mon nez contre la peau au-dessus du nombril. J'embrasse la peau. Et je continue de parler. Moi qui étais réputé pour ne pas trop parler… Je pose mon oreille contre le ventre. J'aimerais tant les entendre. Les voir. Reprends toi Derek. 4 semaines. 21 jours à peu près. J'inspire et pose un bisou sur le petit bedon. Je cale un oreiller dans le dos de mon homme. Eloigne la mèche qui doit chatouiller son nez. Je remonte la couverture en plume et le cale bien. J'embrasse son front. J'attrape le feutre et écris sur le mur « le grain de beauté derrière ton oreille gauche ». J'embrasse l'endroit précisément, pose le feutre sur sa table de chevet et ferme la porte. J'attrape le t-shirt posé sur la rambarde et le passe en descendant les marches. Je rejoins Scott à la cuisine. Il sirote sa tasse de café en regardant par la fenêtre. Je lui tapote le dos. Il se retourne avec un demi-sourire.

\- Alors cette nuit ?

\- Comme toute les autres depuis 3 semaines… Agitée.

\- Il sait plus comment s'allonger ; _il hoche la tête en signe de compréhension_

\- Et toi alors Scotty ?

\- Y a de plus en plus d'animaux… Je comprends pas… ; _des yeux il m'indique la fenêtre, depuis quelques jours une dizaine de biche ont élu domicile sous nos fenêtres, mais là on a des lapins, des oiseaux, des élans…_

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être il les attire. Quand on était en Ouzbé…

\- La scène de la cage. On l'a vu ; _il croise les bras sur sa poitrine_ ; Peut-être. Ce qui veut dire que plus y en a…

\- Plus le moment est proche ; _j'avale ma gorgée de café_

\- Et après ?

\- J'en sais rien ; _je soupire en me retenant au bar_

\- Il a l'air plutôt bien là. Il dort pas tant et…

\- Mais une fois que les bébés seront plus là ? ; _une larme s'échappe de mon œil_ ; Quand leur instinct de survie ne sera plus intrinsèquement lié à celui de Stiles ? J'veux pas le perdre…

\- Calme toi. Va respirer un peu.

\- J'vais aller nager ouais

Je repose la tasse de café noir et m'éclipse par la porte de la cuisine. La maison est pas encore terminée, terminée mais elle est belle. Ma petite cabane dans les bois. Enfin cabane… Elle ressemble plus à une bonne chaumière maintenant. Avec ses 5 chambres. Son grand salon. La belle salle de séjour, là où on bosse en ce moment. 2 étages… Oui elle est belle ma maison.

Je souris et passe entre les bêtes. Parfois certaines veulent m'attaquer. Un regard suffit à les en dissuader. J'arrive à la clairière. L'eau doit être à 18 ou 19 degrés… Pour qu'elle monte à 24-25 il faut attendre que le soleil se lève. J'aspire une grande bouffée d'air frais. Bientôt il va faire trop chaud. Un beau mois d'août. Je me déshabille, ne gardant que mon sous-vêtement. Je me glisse dans l'eau avec un petit frisson. Je m'immerge. Je suis en train de flotter à la surface quand mon instinct me dit que quelqu'un approche. Je me redresse, immédiatement aux aguets.

Puis je vois apparaître une silhouette. Qui vient de la maison. Qui vacille un peu sur ses jambes. Parce qu'elle ne voit pas où elle pose les pieds. A cause d'un gros ventre. Je sors de l'eau mais un de ses grognements me fait comprendre que je dois pas bouger. Je lève les mains en signe de reddition et retourne dans l'eau. Il se débarrasse de la chasuble ample, une de mes anciennes chemise en réalité, coince le pantalon de jogging sous ses orteils et arrive à l'enlever comme ça. Il rentre doucement dans l'eau. Quand il arrive à moi il a déjà les lèvres bleues. Je le serre fort contre moi. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches.

\- Salut ; _je chuchote_

\- Bonjour ; _il me répond en souriant doucement_

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Si je pouvais dormir un peu plus qu'une heure par nuit ça irait mieux mais bon ; _il hausse les épaules, défaitiste_

\- Si je pouvais je t'aiderais…

\- T'en fait déjà assez Derek Hale ; _il m'embrasse doucement_ ; Pourquoi à chaque fois que je t'embrasse je reçois un coup ? ; _il gémit contre ma bouche_

\- Chaque fois ?

\- Ouais tiens viens là ; _il prend la main qui repose contre son dos et la pose à un endroit précis_ ; Maintenant ; _sa bouche se pose sur moi, j'ouvre les lèvres et au moment exacte où nos langues se touchent un coup contre ma main_

\- Ils sont jaloux peut-être ? ; _je chuchote sans déconnecter nos lèvres_

\- J'en sais rien. Mais c'est pénible… J'ai envie de toi ; _il rougit et se serre contre moi_

\- Moi aussi bébé mais…

\- Encore un mois je sais _; il pose sa tête contre mon épaule_ ; J'suis tellement énorme je sais même plus comment me mettre dans tes bras

\- T'es bien là ?

\- Moi oui, mais toi ?

\- Moi on s'en fout. Si toi t'es bien, j'suis bien

\- Alors comme ça j'ai un grain de beauté sous l'oreille ?

\- Tu lis tous les jours ? ; _je ne suis même pas véritablement étonné_

\- Je remarque quand l'encre est plus fraiche en réalité. Mais oui tous les jours. Tu veux pas ton mur ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ton amour, pour moi, il est là ; _je griffe très délicatement son ventre_ ; Que j'ai pas besoin de mots pour le sentir irradier de ta peau. Et que je t'aime assez fort pour deux. Sauf que moi je sais plus me taire. J'ai besoin de te le dire. De te le montrer. Parce que je suis tellement banal que tu pourrais me quitter pour aller avec quelqu'un de tellement mieux. Regarde Scott. Doux, calme, posé, intelligent. Ou Jackson. Ce qu'il est beau. Rieur. Sérieux quand il faut et…

\- C'est toi que j'aime. Et j'en aimerais pas d'autre. Si je veux des enfants c'est avec toi. Tu m'as construit une maison. Tu m'as fait des bébés. Tu me soutiens. Me protèges. J'ai pas besoin d'un Scott, d'un Jackson ou de qui que ce soit d'autres. Tant que j'ai mon Derek.

\- Tu te contentes de Derek ? ; _ma voix est serrée d'émotion_

\- De temps en temps je veux bien que tu redeviennes Diavel mais…

\- Uniquement dans la chambre à coucher c'est ça ? ; _je rigole contre sa gorge_

\- Voilà. T'as jamais froid ? ; _un petit frisson le secoue_

\- Jamais. Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Je veux bien

\- Je te porte ?

\- Avec plaisir. T'as vu toutes les bestioles ?

\- Tu les attires je crois ; _je me hisse hors de l'eau, mon précieux fardeau entre mes bras, je m'accroupis pour attraper ses affaires et les miennes, je me relève sur mes jambes, sans difficulté, ouais ces prothèses c'est quand même un luxe_

\- J'ai mal aujourd'hui ; _il frotte son ventre, appuie légèrement à certains endroits, moi je serre les dents_

\- Tu as l'impression qu'ils sont descendus ?

\- Non. Je pense pas. Mais c'est proche.

\- Ok, je vais mettre tout le monde sur le pont ; _je souris face à son léger rire, je pourrais pas vivre sans lui, même avec nos bébés, pas sans lui_ ; Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi

Je nous pose sur la terrasse. Une couverture jaillit d'une fenêtre et se pose sans délicatesse sur nos têtes. J'enroule mon brun et m'allonge dans la longue chaise. Je cale Stiles avec mon corps. Mes jambes sous les siennes, je surélève mes genoux pour surélever ses jambes, nos mains sur son ventre, sa tête sur mon épaule. Voilà, le bonheur est là. Je finis quand même par l'abandonner. La salle à manger va pas se finir sans moi.

Le lendemain, après une nouvelle nuit pénible, je suis en plein dans la sciure. J'en avale autant que j'en envoie autour de moi. Je suis sale, puant et suant quand un long gémissement étouffé me fait redresser la tête. Je tends l'oreille.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as Derek ?

\- Tais toi Zef _; je penche la tête, en attente, nouveau gémissement_ ; Les bébés arrivent ; _je halète_

J'enjambe la table que j'étais en train de poncer. Je me rue dans la chambre en 4ème vitesse. Stiles est à quatre pattes sur le lit, en se tenant le ventre. Je me précipite vers lui, pose ma main sur son front. Il est bouillant.

\- Babe ?

\- Ça va aller mon gros cœur ; _il halète en me regardant, mais ses pupilles sont torturées_

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Rien. Toi tu sors ; _la voix de Scott me fait sursauter_

\- Quoi ?

\- Sors Der' ; _souffle Stiles_

\- Ah que non. Je bouge pas. Tu veux rire là ?

\- Sors. J'veux pas que tu voies ça ; _sa main broie la mienne quand une nouvelle douleur le traverse, l'autre s'agrippe au drap_

\- Aller vous faire foutre je bouge pas ; _Scott ouvre la bouche_ ; NON NEGOCIABLE !

\- Ok. Bon les gars vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ; _les yeux chocolat de mon ami se posent sur moi_ ; Tu bouges pas. Tu restes là. Et tu le soutiens. Quoi qu'il arrive

\- Je bougerais pas

\- Bien

Je vois les mecs rentrer, sortir de la pièce. Sans y faire réellement attention. Mon attention pleine et entière est sur l'homme devant moi. Sur MON homme. Je le regarde, éloigne ses cheveux, éponge son front de mon t-shirt. Je lui parle. Appuie sur son ventre. La nuit tombe. On a pas bougé. On attend. Chacun s'occupe comme il le peut. Al et Zef jouent aux échecs. Scott lit et Jackson est sorti marcher. Quand il remontra il reprendra son bloc de dessin. Comme depuis 13h. Moi je suis là, accroupi à côté du lit. Lorsque l'aube se lève Scott déclare que c'est bon.

\- Va falloir pousser Stiles

\- J'ai plus de force ; _il murmure brisé, je redresse la tête en vitesse, alarmé par sa petite voix_

\- Hey bébé. Si, t'as encore de la force. T'es fort. Putain, m'abandonne pas. J'suis là moi ; _je me mords les lèvres pour pas pleurer_

\- Ok. Aide moi alors ; _il sourit, pâle copie de ce qu'il est capable de fournir_

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

\- Reste là.

\- J'ai pas bougé et je bougerais pas

\- Ok. C'est parti alors ; _il ferme les yeux comme si cette idée l'épuisait_

Au bout de deux heures de travail intense le premier bébé est là. Le second suit dans les minutes. Moi je me cramponne à mon homme. Une fois les enfants sortis, il ferme les yeux.

\- Non, non tu restes avec moi

\- Laisse le. Il a juste besoin de dormir

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est vivant. Il a réussi. Il est juste exténué. Vérifie ; _la longue main brune de Jackson prend mes doigts et les pose sur la jugulaire de Stiles, un pouls file sous mes doigts, rapide, mais présent_

\- Putain, merci mon Dieu ; _je m'écroule enfin en pleurant, les sanglots me brûlent la gorge, je les retiens depuis un moment_

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi ? ; _je ne relève pas ma tête de la poitrine de mon homme, j'écoute le cœur battre_

\- Tes bébés te réclament

\- Mon dieu mes bébés ; _je me redresse et me saisit d'un premier bébé_

Je m'assieds sur la causeuse et regarde l'enfant. Qui me regarde aussi. En souriant. Dévoilant des gencives sans dent.

\- Bonjour fils ; _je murmure avant de pleurer encore_

Je caresse le duvet sur son crâne. Un petit duvet noir mais qui à l'air de sacrément boucler. Ses yeux sont bleus. Comme tout ceux des bébés je le sais. Il me regarde fixement avant de gigoter, de rire et de sourire encore plus, dévoilant des fossettes. Je pose un doigt dessus.

\- Tu me ressembles toi

\- La fille est pire ; _grogne Jackson, il pose l'autre bébé dans mon autre bras, ses yeux bleus sont sacrément rouge et humide_ ; Félicitations enflure

\- Merci andouille ; _je regarde ma fille, presque identique à son frère, à un détail près, ses cheveux sont bruns et raides_

\- Comment vous allez les appeler finalement ? ; _Scott s'assied sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait déjà avant_

\- J'attends que Stiles soit réveillé

\- Maya Mélissa Hale pour la fille, en l'honneur des femmes qui m'ont protégé. Et le petit Robyn Sterek Hale. Parce qu'il sera un petit Robinson dans les bois et qu'il est un mélange de nous deux ; _sa voix est voilé au possible, éraillée mais putain que je suis heureux de l'entendre_ ; Tu me les montre ?

\- Je t'aime ; _je chuchote en arrivant près de lui_

\- Je sais. Moi aussi. Ils sont beaux hein ; _il sourit et je le trouve magnifique malgré les poches sous ses yeux, malgré les cheveux en vrac et sales, malgré tout, je le trouve magnifique_

\- Mon homme à moi

\- Mon mercenaire au grand cœur ; _il me répond en caressant la tête de Robyn, nos doigts se heurtent, il les crochètent et on se regarde_

* * *

Trop de feeling hein? ^^' J'ai tué personne?


	23. 4 ans plus tard

Voilà l'épilogue et une fois encore une page se tourne!

Avec émotion, Sam

* * *

Le poids dans mon dos se déplace. Je suis encore endormi, mais je le sens quand même. Il passe sous mon bras. Le soulève avant de se lover contre mon cou. Je souris dans la nuque de mon homme. Je sens que lui aussi est réveillé. Dérangé par une petite boule chaude.

\- Debout ; _murmure une petite voix fluette_

\- Le jour va se lever. La journée va commencer. Et il faudra travailler, s'agiter et danser dans la forêt ; _surenchérit une voix qui provient de sous mon bras_

\- Pourquoi nos bébés dorment aussi peu que leur papa ? ; _râle Stiles en se retournant vers moi, notre fille dans les bras_

\- Et pourquoi ils sont capables de se souvenir des idioties que je leur disais quand ils étaient dans ton ventre ? ; _je rougis à ce souvenir, cette phrase était tellement débile, mais Robyn l'a entendu et l'a conservé dans sa mémoire_

\- Parce qu'il y a trop de chose à découvrir dans ce monde Maman ; _s'enthousiasme Maya_

\- Parce qu'elle est rigolote cette phrase. Pleine de vie et de joie. Puis on aura toute notre vieillesse pour dormir ; _scande Robyn entre mes bras, j'entends qu'il tape sa paume contre celle de sa sœur_

\- Faudra qu'on s'y fasse mon amour _; je rigole en ouvrant les yeux_

\- Bonjour Papa

\- Bonjour bébé précieux ; _j'embrasse le front de ma fille et croise son regard bleu-vert_

\- Bonjour Paps

\- Bonjour bébé hardi ; _j'embrasse la joue de mon fils_

\- Aller Maman ; _grogne Rob en le secouant, il fait une petite moue et me demande de ses yeux presque noir de faire quelque chose, je me contente de sourire_

\- Pf, c'est pas juste ; _il râle, la voix lourde de sommeil mais son immense sourire dément son ton contrarié, il ouvre un œil, puis les deux_

\- Salut toi ; _je murmure, j'avance une main que je fais passer au-dessus des enfants_

\- Salut gros cœur ; _sa main attrape la mienne, elles tombent, réunies, sur le matelas, dans le creux entre nos deux enfants_

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? ; _demande Robyn en me tenant par le cou, je dégage mon bras droit et le serre contre moi, les doigts contre le ventre de May_

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez envie de faire ? ; _je leur demande_

\- Faire des courses ; _ils hurlent en cœur, Stiles et moi on se regard_ e

\- Pour acheter quoi ? ; _il interroge en fronçant le nez_

\- Euh… ; _les enfants se regardent, réfléchissant ensemble_ ; On sait pas.

\- Alors dites simplement que vous voulez sortir un peu ; _je rigole en chatouillant Maya, les doigts de mon homme se serrent sur les miens, c'est dangereux, on le sait_ ; Et si vous y alliez avec un des tontons ?

\- Ouais ; _Rob hoche la tête, il adore passer du temps avec Scott et Jackson, qui ont emménagé quelques kilomètres plus loin_

\- Ouais avec Alzef ; _Maya frétille_

\- Non avec Scott et Jacks

\- Pourquoi pas tous les 6 hein ? ; _sourit encore mon homme et je vois à l'éclat dans son regard qu'il a une idée derrière la tête_

\- Tu crois qu'ils voudront ?

\- Bébé personne ne vous résiste ; _je grogne_

\- Ouais. On va aller leur demander ; _Robyn rampe déjà hors du lit_

\- Doucement les enfants sur le chemin hein

\- Mais oui Papou ; _Maya saute hors du lit, je la voies déjà enlever son petit débardeur_

\- Non par les pieds les enfants ; _ordonne Stiles_

\- Mais ça va plus vite avec… ; _Robyn se change en un louveteau au poil noir et aux yeux ambre_

\- Faites ce que vous voulez ; _soupire tragiquement mon homme avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule_

\- Faites hyper attention. Et passez par la forêt, pas par la route

\- OUI PAPA ; _hurle Maya en descendant les marches, une seconde après j'entends ses pas dans le couloir et la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine claque, encore une seconde et j'entends les petits glapissements_

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi on leur a parlé des leurs capacités ?

\- Je sais plus amour, mais je pense qu'on a fait une connerie ou qu'on aurait du attendre encore un petit peu ; _je gémis à mon tour_

\- Pour notre défense on pouvait pas savoir qu'ils seraient capable de se faire transformer complétement

\- Le prof m'avait prévenu

\- Mais aussi jeune ?

\- Aucune idée. Je m'en souviens plus. Je les aime comme ils sont. Comme je t'aime toi comme tu es. Et tu le sais bien ; _je roule pour me mettre sur le dos, le coller à mon ventre, je lui désigne les murs du doigt_ ; C'est écrit tout autour de toi si jamais tu oublies

\- Je risque pas d'oublier. Tu me le dis chaque jour ; _il frotte son nez contre mo_ i ; Chaque jour depuis 4 ans

\- Ils ont seulement 4 ans. T'imagines à l'adolescence ?

\- Ça va être la guerre ; _je rigole à l'expression de désespoir de mon brun, puis il me fixe, concentré_

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Dis tu m'aimeras toujours ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà promis Stiles, sous une douche, il y a longtemps. L'ombre de tes pas et…

\- Même dans 10 ans ?

\- Bien sûr ; _je lui frotte le dos_

\- Même dans 20 ans ?

\- Absolument ; _il se cache dans mon cou_

\- Même quand je serais vieux, ridé et avec des cheveux blancs ? ; _il se dégage et je m'imagine un Stiles de 70 ans, la peau blanche, tâchée, des cheveux blanc, plus clairsemés, des rides au coin de la bouche et des yeux_

\- Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ; _pour preuve je l'embrasse_ ; Et tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Mh ?

\- Quand tu seras blanc, vieux et ridé, je t'aimerais encore plus parce que ça voudra dire que j'ai réussi à passer ma vie à tes côtés. Et je serais vieux, blanc et ridé tout pareil à toi.

\- Derek ?

\- Mh ?

\- Tu crois que 2 enfants ça suffit ?

\- Oh bébé ; _je roule à nouveau pour l'emprisonner sous mo_ i ; Je peux te faire l'amour sans que ça implique des bébés après hein… Je suis pas sûr d'être prêt à revivre cette peur, cette angoisse de te perdre

\- Mais tu sais que j'en suis capable maintenant et… ; _le téléphone nous interrompe_ ; Scotty-boy ?

\- Je pense pas… Plutôt Zephan… J'y vais ; _je me lève et descends vers la cuisine_ ; Yep ?

\- HALE LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU POURRAIS ME PREVENIR QUE MA NIECE A DES PUTAINS D'OREILLES DE LOUVE SUR LA TÊTE ET UNE PUTAIN DE QUEUE POILUE DANS LE DOS ?

\- Oui Scott, la prochaine fois je te le dirais ; _je m'esclaffe_

\- D'où que ça sort? ; _je l'imagine tellement bien, assis, blanc et tremblant_

\- On leur a raconté ce que le prof nous avait dit et le lendemain ils avaient des oreilles et la queue. Et ils peuvent se transformer totalement aussi. Voilà quoi…

\- Voilà quoi ? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?

\- C'est papou au téléphone ?

\- Oui poupée ; _soupire Scott, elle a du entendre grâce à ses supers oreilles_

\- Tu lui dis que je l'aime hein ; _elle rigole et je vois devant mes yeux les mèches s'étaler sur ses épaules, ses petits pas sur le sol, son rire et ses fossettes, sa queue qui bat en rythme, bordel que je les aime_

\- T'as entendu j'suppose ?

\- Parfaitement. Bon sinon autre chose ?

\- Non pas vraiment… Je vous dérangeais ? ; _je distingue le rire dans sa voix_

\- On envisageait le fait de faire d'autre petit Hale en réalité…

\- Beh un lazy morning sex ; _il grogne_

\- PAS DEVANT MA FILLE ; _je rugis_

\- Elle est dehors. Je te laisse quelqu'un m'appelle.

\- Surement Zephan qui doit être aussi choqué que toi d'avoir un petit garçon à queue de loup posté devant leur porte. Peut-être même un petit loup noir complet ; _je me frotte le front_ ; Tchao les gars. Venez manger ce soir

\- C'est Stiles qui cuisine ou toi ?

\- Il cuisinera ; _je rigole_

\- Alors on vient. Tchao Der'

\- Bonne journée Scotty ; _je raccroche et remonte rapidement les marches_

Je me jette sur le lit et suis accueilli par un rire frais. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec notre ami brun. Il rit encore plus, rougis à la notion du lazy morning sex, avant de me serrer entre ses cuisses.

\- Bon alors Diavel…

Il me sourit coquin et je l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Bon… Je sens qu'il va y avoir des nouveaux petits Hale bientôt…


End file.
